Chains of Rapture
by Yoshimara
Summary: Sequel to Chains of Hope, summary and warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The gentle breeze ran through spiky blond tresses as cold blue eyes stared out at the rooftops in the late afternoon horizon, the blue sky now painted with hints of yellow and orange as clouds began their cover. There was a slight bite to the wind as it licked his flesh, coaxing the goosebumps to show themselves at the icy touch. Winter was coming once again, and Cloud despised it.

Slowly, the young man rose to his feet from his sitting position on the rooftop of the new apartment building he now resided in. The black sleeveless zippered shirt hugged his torso softly, the black long-sleeved undershirt's sleeves resting against his skin as the wind blew past again, flattening the front of his black cargo pants against his shapely legs. He felt numb as he walked through the rooftop door and down the passageways back into his living quarters.

When he slid through the front door, he peered around at his surroundings with those blank Mako blue eyes. New apartment, new environment. The front door opened into a small living room with three windows lined up on the far wall, covered with white mini-blinds. A dark blue couch with a matching love seat, sat in front of the middle window with two side-tables, a thin oak coffee table in front of it. A door stood to the left of the couch, while on the right of the room held a small card table serving as a dining table with two metal folding chairs and an open doorway that held the kitchen. Beside the doorway, a gaping hallway peered out in the shadows as nimble fingers found the light switch.

Cloud sighed heavily as the smell of sandalwood and leather filled his nostrils, closing the dark green door behind him. Sliding his shoes off, he padded his way over to the yellow linoleum kitchen and opened the off-white door to the refrigerator, peering at the lack of contents inside. _I need to get food,_ he thought bitterly as he shut the door again, blue eyes looking around at the dark brown cabinets. An unlatching door stood to his left that lead to the hallway with the bathroom, laundry room, and spare bedroom. Shaking his head slightly, he walked back into the front room and stared down at the denim shaded carpet underneath his socked feet. In the distance, he could hear the faint sound of music.

Quickly, he moved towards the door by the couch and opened the dark wood to reveal the bedroom with its dark carpeting and almost white walls. Shifting to the oak nightstand that stood on the far side of the room next to the queen-sized bed, blue eyes fell on a small cellphone with its display screen flashing in time with the music that played, words screaming _"All my complaints shrink to nothing, I'm ashamed of all my somethings."_ A hand grabbed the phone and flipped it open, "Hey, Reno." His cool voice seemed to fall flat in the bare surroundings of his room.

"Yo! Was hopin' I'd catch ya again, Cloudie-boy. Whatcha up to?" Slowly, he sat down on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees, looking ahead of him at the crimson cushioned window seat.

"I was about to go food shopping," he said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh, good. Glad you're gettin' out of the house now, yo. Me an' Rude were worried about ya." **_Lies,_** that dark voice spoke up in the back of his mind and he pushed it away easily. He seemed to be able to do it more and more often these days.

"I'm fine," he said flatly, as if to drop the subject. "You still comin' out with us tonight, yo?"

Cloud blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was supposed to be going. Oh, right. The Turks wanted to take him out for a drink or two, despite the fact that Cloud didn't—well, _shouldn't_ consume alcohol. _Well, might as well pick up a new hobby._

"Yeah," the blond said as he rose to his feet again. "I'll call you later, Reno." Closing his phone before the red-head could reply, he closed his eyes slowly as he tried to push the pain he felt in his chest. _It's been three years,_ he thought as he looked towards a frame that sat on his nightstand next to the lamp. Seeing the raven-haired man that posed stoically, staring straight at the camera with his crimson eyes and pallid face. Red headband in place on his face, red cape billowing behind him as he leaned against the large oak with his shoulder.

Reminisce befell the blond, the pain not hiding itself anymore in his chest and he furrowed his brow slightly. Hands instinctively wrapped around wrists, almost as if they were hiding what lay underneath their touch. _I love you,_ those words with that voice echoed through his mind and he shook his head roughly, pushing the thoughts away. "I've lasted this long on my own," his dark voice said to no one, "I can make it a little longer." Walking out to the front room, he slid his shoes back on while pocketing his phone. Grabbing his leather jacket, gloves, and keys, he took one longing look behind him to the living room before heading out of the door and locking it.

oOo

An hour passed until he walked back into the lone apartment once again, a few plastic bags hanging out of his hands filled with groceries. Closing the door with his foot, he walked into the makeshift kitchen and put things away slowly in cabinets and in the refrigerator. The familiar feeling of being watched ran down his spine, making the blond stand upright from his bent over position in the cooler, looking around the doorway and into the living room. No one was there and he furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused. Shaking his head, he dismissed it as being in his head and he finished putting everything away before sliding his boots off of his feet and placing them next to the door.

Setting the leather jacket on the back of his chair, gloves on the table along with the keys to his bike, Cloud sighed softly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the display screen out of habit. _Why do I bother waiting for him to call?_ Placing his phone on the table, he sat down at the small card table with a 'huff' before closing his blue eyes while resting his forehead on his arms that crossed lazily over the table top. He felt so small in the barely furnished apartment, so _alone._ But yes, he really was alone, wasn't he? He'd been that way for three years now, and you'd think he'd be perfectly fine. The blond felt the familiar feeling of tears prickling behind his eyelids and he shook his head against his arms. _No,_ he thought defiantly, _I won't do this anymore._

Slowly, he brought his head up and gazed out of the windows across the room to see that it was dark outside. Rising to his feet, he flipped his phone open and dialed a familiar number and held it to his ear. "Yo!" a voice cheered after the third ring when Cloud entered his bedroom.

"What bar are we going to?" his indifferent voice said lowly as he rummaged through a dresser drawer.

"Clubbin', yo! Leather is a must, Cloudie-boy. So, bring it on!" With a grunt of reply, he closed his phone. He didn't hate the Turk, but his heart told him enough was enough and made him pull away.

_**I don't think that's the whole reason,**_ that voice spoke up once more, almost teasingly with a chill that made the blond shudder while holding a black cloth in his hands. _**You're just worthless and useless, aren't you?**_ Shaking his head, he pushed the voice back again. God, how that voice seemed to pop up more often now. Opening another drawer, he slid out black leather pants and sighed with annoyance. Just why did Reno insist on leather? Oh, that red-head owed him big time for this.

Ten minutes later, Cloud found himself tying up his normal riding boots that hid underneath flared boot-cut leather pants that hugged his now shapely thighs and taut backside. Straightening up, he adjusted the skin-tight button up silk black shirt that seemed to change into hues of green and purple with the light, the long sleeves caressing his skin as they were rolled up artistically, black cloth bands on his wrists.

Walking into the bathroom, he quickly ran a brush through his hair before realizing that the wind would just play with it again and he rolled his eyes. Blue eyes looked at the reflection in the black and white tiled bathroom, the wooden framed mirror showing him just who he really was.

Cloud's own pallid face stared back at him, quite gorgeous really, with a slightly hardened jawline and those piercing clear blue eyes that seemed to spill the pain he felt inside. Blinking a few times, he took a deep breath and closed them once more. No, he wouldn't let Reno see behind those defenses that took months to create.

Opening his eyes once more, he stared back at his reflection to see the quiet glint in them that showed nothing was wrong. With an internal nod, the blond walked out to the front room, shutting lights off as he went. Sliding his leather jacket on, he glided the gloves over his hands and flexed his fingers habitually before taking his motorcycle keys and leaving, locking the front door behind him as he left.

0o0

**Well, that's chapter one for ya! I know it's unclear, but that's how I wanted to write it...make you keep guessing! :snicker:**


	2. Chapter 2

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The thirty minute ride was rather refreshing, despite the bitter wind that clamped on his cheeks. When he drove up the dark streets on his bike, he paused when he saw the building in front of him with its blue and pink neon lights of a bunch of different squares in a checkered pattern that seemed to flicker every two seconds.

Underneath it was writing in blocked bubble lettering, 'Rhythm Stakes', a large door that looked wooden but was obviously metal to the trained eye stood there with a make-shift red carpet jutting out from a hovering matching red canopy. Raising a slender eyebrow, the blond contemplated whether or not this was such a good idea before the fiery red-head walked over to him and caught his hardened gaze.

The Turk wore a skin-tight button down navy shirt with leather pants that were obviously made for girls, but framed his thin waist stunningly showing off bits of flesh if he rose his arms too high, with black boots on his feet. Cloud noticed the necklace on his neck, it was a simple gold chain that just stated 'not flashy but classy'. "Yo, Cloudie-boy!" The blond and the red-head made their way to the parking lot to set the bike in an actual spot before beginning the small trek to the club.

Slipping off his gloves, he nodded barely at the comments from Reno about how 'hot and sexy' the blond was. He put the leather gloves in the pockets of his jacket as they moved inside. On the far wall there was a bar lined with stools, a couple tables stood off to the right side, but the left side seemed to literally be covered in moving bodies that danced. The scent of nicotine, alcohol, and sweat filled the air as the loud thumping of the music resounded in the blond's chest, making him internally sigh with the fleeting thought of thunder.

_'Not one for storms?'_

_'Thunder I can't handle. Gets on my nerves when it rumbles on my ribs..._'

Shaking his head, he looked towards the red-head who was smirking playfully at him, obviously having lead him to the bar. "Glad you could make it though, yo. I was really worried about ya." A hand clasped on his shoulder just as he was about to reply, making Cloud look behind him on the defensive to see Rude standing there with his usual sunglasses on his face, but what amazed the blond most was what he was wearing. He was wearing a loose white shirt, short-sleeved to show off those muscles he kept hidden in his uniform, a pair of normal denim jeans were on his legs as well, with a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

"Cloud," was all the large man said, making the blond nod in recognition. Cloud would never admit it, not even to himself but he knew that Rude was attractive. Acting on this assumption? You can definitely look somewhere else, cause this stoic blue-eyed man wouldn't dare break his own promise ever again. "Lighten up, Cloudie-boy."

Blue eyes flickered over to the red-headed Turk at the sound of his voice close to his ear. Rude moved to sit on the other side of Reno, silently ordering his drink. "Come on, let's get you loosened up a bit, yo." _Well,_ the blond thought as his cold eyes glanced at the surroundings around him, _it can't hurt. If anything, I can hide at the hotel close by or something._ With a faint nod, that devilish grin was replaced on Reno's face full-forced. "Alright, yo!" And with that, began a night which Cloud was glad he would be able to forget everything.

oOo

A few hours, and ten cherry coke and rums later, Cloud could feel the buzz resonating in his head as one hand held his drink. Reno and Rude had gone off to the dance floor, the blond watching from his seat at one of the tables they now sat at. The beat was rather upbeat, hot, and definitely techno. Taking another sip, he watched the Turks bump and grind with random girls—and guys, to the rhythm.

Closing his eyes, he faintly recalled the afternoon the red-head and himself spent in the old apartment, dancing to those heated tunes. The feel of the beat running through his body, he felt the flame of the beverage run through his veins, despite the fact that he no longer wore his leather jacket which draped over the back of his chair. He recalled the feel of those hands over him, his own hands wandering over hips and sides as bodies moved and brushed.

Hearing the song die down, he opened his eyes to see the pair walking back towards him, Reno's arm draped over Rude's large shoulders for balance as he was grinning and panting. When they took their seats, Cloud merely nodded as he took another swig of his drink, finishing it off as he slightly relished the sweet taste of the cherry juice mixed with the tangy bittersweet aftertaste of carbonated liquid and liquor.

"Ya know, Cloudie-boy," began the red-head as he took a swig of his own drink, making the blond quirk an eyebrow in response. "You need to dance with me, for told time's sake." Cloud turned his gaze to him and blinked a few times. Dance? Could he really do that again? Shaking his head absently, he motioned for the bartender to bring him another one, "Don't think so."

"I'm gonna take that as a 'not yet'. At least you've loosened up a bit though."

Well, he did feel a little bit lighter. He couldn't deny it. The only time he had been leaving the house would have been to sit on the rooftop, finish the deliveries (which Kei has oh so kindly given Cloud a big raise), or grocery shopping. "And remind me to make you wear leather all the time." Cloud's eyes narrowed as he stared at the grinning red-head sitting across from him.

Saying nothing, he nodded once to the bartender when the drink showed up in front of him and he took a swig from the glass. Watching warily, the red-head turned and whispered something into the taller Turk, who merely nodded and left. Dismissing it, those blue eyes scanned the bar again, as if expecting something. _**Or someone**_, that voice spoke up once again, biting with each syllable it uttered.

"Alright, Cloudie-boy. What's wrong?" Letting his gaze fall back to Reno, who had now moved to sit next to the blond, his slender fingers intertwined with one another as his hands folded in front of his chin but not letting it rest on them. His green eyes studied him, and for once, Cloud didn't even change his expression. "What makes you say that?" Something flashed in those eyes, making him pause for a second before taking a smaller swallow of his drink. Was that anger in those eyes?

"We haven't spoken in a year," the Turk said casually, as if he were talking about the weather, "I mean, you started pulling away three years ago but—why did you have to pull that far?" The blond shook his head slowly, trying to dismiss the conversation but he knew that it wouldn't be dropped so easily. "I mean, come on, Rufus misses you, yo. Hell, _I_ miss you, and I don't get emotionally attached for shit!"

Letting an irritated sigh escape his lips, he rolled his blue eyes slightly before looking in the direction Rude went. Where the hell was the bald ass anyways? "I know they're gone, Cloud. But, you can't do this to yourself." The blond stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing when they rested on the red-head who now took another swig of his own drink.

What would he know about that? He had no idea what was going on in his mind. "Apparently, that's not gonna phase you, yo. So, fine. One more drink and we'll dance." That wasn't a question, it was an order and Cloud mentally kicked himself as he finished off his eleventh cherry coke and rum of the night. _Oh yes, a long night tonight will be, _he thought bitterly.

After signaling for another one, Rude showed back up with a silent nod of apology before taking his seat. "Yo, Rude! We're hittin' the dance floor in a bit. You gonna be okay by yourself?" The taller man nodded once, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, making Cloud flicker his eyes back and forth between the two Turks. Why did they continue to keep him so close to them?

After about ten minutes of lively conversation, mostly from Reno, the blond rose to his feet with the red-head holding onto his arm. _Live a little,_ a quiet voice spoke up in his mind, _just let it go tonight._ Sighing quietly, he felt the arm that was around him slide to his waist as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. It cleared out a bit since they first showed up, not being as crowded as the blond thought.

"Wait a sec, yo. Be right back." And as quickly as he had been hustled to the floor, Reno disappeared into the small crowd over to the DJ counter. Watching him with his stony gaze, he saw them converse about something before the burly musician nodded and pulled a CD out from one of his many cases. Reno made his way back to Cloud with a devilish grin on his lips, and suddenly the blond felt his stomach deadpan itself to the floor. _What is he planning?_

Arms replaced themselves around his waist, and without thinking, he placed his own arms around the Turk. "You're gonna like this, yo. Trust me." His voice was quiet as the music ended and added a pause before a voice broke out through the speakers. "_I like your pants around your feet."_ As soon as it began, music poured through the speakers behind the voice, and Cloud blinked a few times as he felt the skinnier man next to him begin to move.

Something in his body took over as he saw Reno's lips faintly move to the lyrics and his hands grabbed roughly at the Turk's hips and he leaned in, whispering huskily, _"And I like the dirt that's on your knees."_ A hand snaked along his own hip and pulled roughly against the other's, a devilish grin on the red-head's face as he mouthed, _"And I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me--."_ _"You're like my favorite damn disease."_ Cloud chimed in silently as their bodies moved erotically to the music.

Throwing his head back, the blond smirked slightly as the rhythm took over his body as they moved together, mouthing the words every so often when their faces were close enough to kiss. Barely aware of their surroundings, people had gathered in a circle around them, gawking and cheering as they moved around. Cloud didn't know when Reno had unbuttoned his shirt, or how it happened, but he dipped down to the floor and ran his hands from those hips up his stomach as he looked up at the red-head, that stony gaze no where in sight.

_"I like the freckles on your chest."_ receiving a grin in return, Reno rolled his head back and seemed to arch his back as the blond slid up the other man's body, his fingers tracing along the smooth skin underneath. _"And I like the way you like me best,"_ the red-head mouthed as he then snaked a leg in between them, his thigh pressing against Cloud's groin that issued a faint shudder from the younger man. _"And I like the way you're not impressed, while you put me to the test--."_ Cloud mouthed as he leaned into Reno, his lips hovering over the other's as they responded, _"I like the white stains on your dress."_

Both of them were sure that everyone in the club was looking at them, but they didn't care. Continuing to move to the beat of the music, Reno threw his head back, after Cloud moved his lips along Reno's neck, not touching the skin but close enough to let his breath run along his skin. The room was spinning around them, the music loud enough to thunder in the blond's chest, his body was on fire.

Finally, they broke from each other only to stare at one another, their clothes slightly rumpled when the music slowed a bit. The red-head smirked as he stalked his way over to the blond, running a hand teasingly along his chest and over his shoulder before pulling their faces together to crash their lips in a heated kiss. Red flags signaled in Cloud's head, but he went along with the show and dipped the Turk into a backwards position, one leg in between the other's, and smirked as it was just lips on lips, no tongue involved. As soon as the music was over, they both straightened up to the sounds of clapping and cheering.

_I can't believe I did that,_ Cloud thought as they sat down back at the table again, Rude having a quiet conversation with his partner. "Oi, Cloudie-boy!" Blinking a few times, the blond held his new drink in his hands and looked up at the red-head. "Karaoke's starting up in about thirty. You gonna sing for us?" Shaking his head in mid-sentence, Cloud set the glass down before hardening his gaze as his heartbeat finally returned to normal. "I don't sing anymore, Reno."

"Aw, but you should, yo! It's hot." As if agreeing, Rude gave the barest of nods as both of their gazes were turned upon the blond. Why? Why do they have to team up and do this? With an exasperated sigh, he closed his eyes and took a swig of the beverage. "You owe me anyways, Strife." His eyes snapped open at the tart use of his name and stared at the slightly narrowed expression that Reno held. Owed him? "Is this going to settle the debt then?" Reno nodded once and took a swallow of his own beer. "Fine," Cloud responded with his eyes narrowing, the hardened gaze finally replaced on his face. "But this better settle it, Reno." A devilish smirk broke out on his face, and suddenly Cloud just didn't have a good feeling about that look.

0o0

**Yay! Gotta love sexy men dancing in a hot and stuffy dance bar...:drool: ...:cough: anyways! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way... I own 'Rhythm Stakes'. It took me forever to think of a good name, and it has some kind of flow to it so...no using without permission! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

In that span of thirty minutes, Cloud swore to himself that he would never drink six rum and cherry cokes in that short amount of time. They were setting the stage up for the karaoke, and Reno and Rude were trying to involve him in conversation to try and calm him. Calm? He didn't need to be calmed, dammit! He just needed to be shot in an alleyway, and then possibly stuffed in a drum and buried somewhere where no one would find him. _Yeah, _he thought bitterly, _that definitely sounds so much better than this alternative._

Slowly, he was ushered by the red-head up to the DJ, despite the fact that instead of having his mind slurred from the alcohol he had a small headache, to pick out his song. Browsing the list that sat in clear page protectors inside a large black binder, he slowly blinked his blue eyes that lost their hurtful gaze to be replaced with a shine that he hadn't had in them in what felt like an eternity. He knew most of the songs on the list; whether he liked them or not was the case. Until his eyes stared at a certain title and he felt his heart sink.

Could he even sing again? Shaking his head slightly, he turned the page, dismissing the unspoken question. Finally, he picked one and showed it to Reno who, in turn, showed it to the DJ and smirked. "A'ight," came the response from the burly DJ that looked like he needed to succeed in a fight against a razor for once in his fat existing life. "Go sit up there and when you're ready let me know."

Cloud nodded once and made his way up to the stage that he didn't even realize was there until now. It was just a small raised platform that extended across the whole wall, thick curtains hung from the wall behind it loosely with a microphone stand in front of a black barstool. Heaving a small sigh, he stepped up onto the wooden floor and sat down on the chair, closing his blue eyes for a moment.

He could feel the gazes of some of the people in the room boring into his skin, like they thought he was a zoo exhibit. The chatter never ceased, but he opened his blue eyes as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, bowing his head slightly. _Just one song,_ he thought matter-of-fact like, _just one and then you can go hide somewhere._ "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming out tonight," a loud voice, obviously the DJ's, boomed through the speakers that were set up all around the bar.

"Once again, it's karaoke night, and we already got a singer lined up so enjoy, folks! Let's give it up for Cloud Strife!" Opening his blue eyes at the sound of his name, he slowly looked up when applause rang through the air. A few catcalls reached his ears, making his eyes instinctively look towards the red-head that was grinning and whistling, Rude next to him just clapping with a faint smirk on his face. _If I could, I'd kill them,_ he thought with pure hatred while his Mako blue eyes glared daggers at the two men sitting in the back of the club.

Sliding to his feet, the blond let his eyes wander about the crowd as one hand moved to the microphone and cover the base slightly. Turning his head so he looked at the DJ, he nodded once, a sign of his approval to get this over with. Facing back to the bar, he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip; an old habit that he hadn't picked up in awhile. The wordless music began to play and he slowly opened his eyes so they were half-lidded, the spotlight that hung on the ceiling now close to blinding him. Taking a breath, he let the words flow from his mouth, one hand curling into a loose fist on his chest, _"My hands are searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you."_

_"I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you."_ The hand that held onto the microphone stand touched his bottom lip gently, his brow furrowing slightly as a familiar warmth spread across his lips. _"This fire runs in through my being—burning I'm not used to seeing you."_ The uneasiness began to melt as he sang, the hand on his mouth falling to his chest to hold onto his other hand. Looking around the crowd, he clenched both hands into fists as his voice grew softer, _"I'm alive, I'm alive."_

When his voice grew back to a normal level, he threw one hand to his side, fingers splayed out as he threw his head back as if he were praying to Shiva herself, _"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing."_ The hand that remained on his chest ran along his neck and down his chest before clutching a handful of his shirt and pulling it closer to his heart. _"Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."_

He felt a wave of pure emotion wash over him as the words tumbled from his lips making him shiver slightly, his outstretched hand falling back to his side, fingers curled slightly. Bowing his head just enough to have a few blond spikes fall over his eyes, he felt the familiar sting of tears as they fought their way to the surface. _No, I can't shed them,_ he thought dismally as he blinked them away. His mind pushed away the sorrow that filled him and changed it to being completely numb, just like old times as he continued.

_"My hands float up above me, and you whisper you love me."_ Tilting his head up as he sang, the tears that sat on his lashes made his Mako blue eyes shine brighter than they actually did, masking the dead glint that they actually held. _"And I begin to fade, into our secret place."_ Images of kisses, caresses, and long nights of just having _his_ company flooded his mind and he fought back the urge to growl.

Cloud slowly scanned his eyes along the bar, a few people had gathered on the dance floor holding onto their dates or whoever they were with in a slow dance. _"The music makes me sway, the angels singing say we are alone with you."_ Blue eyes flickered to the door to see the familiar crimson tattered caped figure, not mistaking those blood red eyes that glimmered in the low light.

That pallid face he had memorized hidden behind a curtain of sheer black hair, that red headband hiding any emotion those eyebrows held. _"I am alone and they are too—with you."_ Swallowing hard, he felt his throat dry up slightly but shook his head gently, the tears still threatening to fall as the heated touches that seemed so far away placed themselves on his skin, despite the fact he was alone on the stage.

_"I'm alive, I'm alive."_ he whispered before rising his hands to his ears as he heard that voice drone in his head over and over again, closing his blue eyes tightly. _"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing."_ As his voice died away, he opened his eyes slowly as his hands ran along his cheeks and the sides of his neck before resting on the crook where his shoulders and neck met. _"Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."_ He swept his eyes over to Reno, who looked utterly shocked, mouth agape and eyes as wide as they could ever get as he gawked at the blond.

_"And so I cry—the light is white. And I see you,"_ unconsciously, he pointed his finger as his eyes scanned to the crimson that leaned against the wall closest to the door, making people look around before he dropped his hand and looked up at the ceiling. _Just stop this, _he thought helplessly as he shivered slightly.

A sheen of silver caught his eye on the other side of the room, closest to the bartender and his eyes shot over to see that silver-haired general that used to haunt his dreams and torture his flesh. Those piercing green eyes stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes, a black cloak around his shoulders to hide his clothing that the blond automatically knew was his SOLDIER uniform.

_"I'm alive. I'm alive. I'm alive!"_ He bowed his head again as both hands hugged his stomach loosely, almost as if he were comfortable with it. Suddenly, he felt so exposed. _Was that really him?_ His eyes never wavered from the older man's gaze as he continued on, some sort of peace falling over his mind. _"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing."_

Quickly, he shot his head up and held his hand out to some unseen person in front of him, but his eyes played that his ex-lover stood there. That figment loomed over him, his gentle crimson eyes seeming to glitter with the spotlight that shone through them. _"Take my hand I give it to you—now you own me, all I am._" Closing his blue eyes, he shook his head feverishly, blond spikes swaying with the movement as his hand faltered. _"You said you would never leave me, I believe you—I believe!"_

Unconsciously, he ran one now shaky hand through his spikes and managed to finish with, _"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healed."_ As the last word sounded, he sat back on the stool and brought one leg up to his chest, hugging it tightly as he rested his forehead on top of his knee. His shoulders shook slightly as the cheers and applause rose through the club, drowning all other sounds while he restrained himself from shedding tears.

In a daze, he rose to his feet and walked off of the stage. His body seemed to know what he needed, and it carried him outside as the sorrow built up in his chest, stifling him with each step. The scent of cinnamon wafted in his nose as he passed the crimson caped figure and stepped out into the cold air of the city night. _Why is he here? Of all places, _his mind whimpered as he walked to the side of the building and almost slammed himself against the bricks. Finally, he uttered a small sob as he recalled those piercing crimson eyes staring at him. "What did I do wrong?"

Cloud whispered to himself as he closed his eyes again, spilling more tears as the sadness blossomed in his chest painfully. _Why can't I stop crying?_ Blinking a few times to clear the fuzzy sight that his tears created, he found that one hand had a mind of its own and clutched at his chest to hold something he hadn't worn in years and wasn't there now for any comfort. That was all it took and another sob tore from his throat, knees giving out as he harshly slid down the bricks that clawed against the silkiness of his shirt and sat on the gravel, legs curled up against him in some kind of shield.

Cloud bowed his head so he was staring at the ground, the harsh air biting his wet cheeks as he shook. "Cloud,"a deep voice said, rousing the blond from his unspoken questions but unmoving. Hurt blue eyes stared at the cement underneath him like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. "Are you alright?" A shiver ran down his spine harshly, making him gasp inaudibly as he tried to fight another sob unsuccessfully and it came out as a whimper.

The sound of rustling leather was barely heard by the blond as a gloved hand placed itself on his shoulder gently. Slowly, he lifted his gaze as he rolled his head back weakly to stare into piercing green eyes. "S—Sephiroth..." he whispered, not a hint of fear in his body. He felt so drained, the effect of the alcohol wearing off and twisting itself into a sharp throb of a headache. At this point, he could really care less if the general took him back to his apartment and tore him limb from limb. Maybe he'd even welcome it now, just to stop the tears.

The hand on his shoulder slid to the other as an arm draped itself around him. _What does he want?_ "I—I don't know." he finally said after realizing he had been asked a question before turning his gaze back to the floor. Silence befell the two men as Sephiroth had knelt down next to him, not moving his draped arm an inch, but those eyes kept their gaze on the blond.

Reluctantly, Cloud rose to his feet and shook his head slightly. _I can't do this anymore, I can't be alone. It's killing me,_ he thought before that dark voice in his mind spoke up again, _**More like **__**you're**__** killing you.**_ Dismissing the voice again, he looked over to see the silver-haired General had risen to his feet as well. "Come, let's get you out of here." _I can't, _he thought sadly as he was led away, not hearing his name being called from the red-headed Turk that had come out of the club searching for his companion and walked down the lone street with his old Master.

0o0

**Oh boy, Sephy's here...is that a good thing? Mm...no idea. :snicker: I know, I know I'm bad, and I haven't explained anything yet, but hey...it wouldn't be a story if I gave everything in chronological order, now would it?**


	4. Chapter 4

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

_Lazy circles were traced on his back and he sighed contentedly. Warmth embraced his body as he curled closer into it. He thought he could get lost in those touches as a gentle kiss placed itself on his cheek. Looking up into the darkness of that bedroom, he smiled as crimson eyes peered at him. "I love you, Cloud." Lips brushed against his own and he purred softly in his throat. "I love you too, Vincent." A hand ran along his side and his hip, massaging the flesh as it went and he shivered. Just once, he wanted to keep this man in his arms and never let him go. But, tomorrow was inevitable. "I'll be back, love," he heard whispered into his ear, breath tickling along his skin and he smiled again. "Promise?" Blue eyes met crimson again, both reflecting the passion and love within the gazes. "Yes."_

Blue eyes flew open as the blond sat up quickly, but regretted the action as soon as he did it because his head began to ache and swim. With a groan, he fell back against the pillows, a hand covering his eyes as the bright sunlight poured in from the window next to him. _Who fucked with my blinds?_ He thought irritably as he slowly parted his fingers to look up at the white ceiling above him. _Wait a minute._ _Something's not right._ Blinking a few moments, he let his hand fall from his face and he slowly sat up. The cool air of the unfamiliar dark green and white decorated room kissed his bare chest and he shivered. _What the hell?_ Trying to ignore the pounding in his head, he swung his legs off of the bed and much to his relief he wore a pair of black boxers.

He sat on a rather large silky bed, dark green carpeting on the floor with white walls that held pine accents. A large armoire decorated the room across from the foot of the bed, along with a large desk that was obviously used often enough, a closet on the far wall, dark green curtains with white blinds donned the random patterned windows. _This isn't my room, where the hell am I?_ He felt panic rise in his throat before pushing it down with a dry swallow of nothing.

Rising to his feet, he gripped onto the short post that was the foot board of the bed to steady himself, the world swimming around him once again. "Dammit," he muttered irritably as he closed his eyes, his other hand covering his face gently. "Don't over do it," he heard that chilling voice say ever-so-softly from the doorway that sat between the dresser and the closet. Peeking between two spread fingers, he saw Sephiroth standing in the doorway holding a steaming white mug and dressed in a dark green silk bathrobe that ended mid-calf.

Blue eyes turned stony once more as he tried to piece together the previous night. He remembered dancing with Reno, drinking some more, singing, then crimson followed by silver and complete emptiness. Slowly, he slid back to the bed and plopped helplessly onto the mattress, his eyes falling to the ground as his hand fell to his lap. _He was there,_ he thought with so many emotions welling up inside of his chest. _Why was he there?! Why?!_ His mind screamed when movement roused him from his thoughts.

Looking up but not moving his head, he saw the General walk towards him and sit next to him on the bed, holding out the coffee mug. "Here, this should help with the small hangover you have." Reluctantly, Cloud grasped the hot cup from the silver-haired man and held it over his knees, his elbows resting on his thighs. Silence passed between them as his blue eyes stared at the black drink in front of him.

After a few minutes, Cloud finally spoke up, "What do you want from me, Sephiroth?" His tone held an edge to it, masking the confusion at the older man's actions with irritation and accusation. "Well, I do have to take care of my property, don't I, Cloud?" Blue eyes flickered to the man beside him, narrowing in a menacing glare. As if he could melt the man's face with just his look, he took a sip of the now tolerable coffee, but never took his gaze from him. "I'm not yours anymore."

"Ah, but I have to disagree." Came the curt reply, a slender pale finger running up his toned arm and trailing an edge of muscle before stopping to touch his shoulder. "I'm afraid you'll always be mine, Cloud. You have the mark to prove it, don't you?" Blue eyes fell back to his mug, movement shifting next to him but he dared not to acknowledge it.

"Besides," a breathy whisper ghosted over his ear and he closed his eyes gently, mentally cursing himself for even leaving the house last night, "You and I both know that this is how it should be; that this is what you _crave._ You shouldn't be alone, Cloud." A hand trailed along his shoulder and over his naked chest, fingertips grazing softly. So many negative emotions began to bubble up inside the blond, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in control. _Don't let him get to you again, Cloud._ His mind begged, _that's exactly what he wants. _

After a few moments of the touches and petting, the movements along his bare shoulders stopped. "Your bike is outside, jacket's in the hall with your gloves and cellphone." The cold voice had an added frustrated tone to it before those fingers left his body and the shift in weight on the mattress gave way to show that Sephiroth had risen to his feet and began to walk off. _Just like that,_ he thought and rose to his own feet and found his clothes folded on a chair by the bed. When he set the mug down and dressed, he walked out of the bedroom and through the familiar layout that was Sephiroth's domain and grabbed his jacket, gloves, boots, phone, and keys before heading out of the door of the apartment that sat above the ShinRa headquarters.

o0o

"And where the hell have you been, yo?" Reno's voice hissed icily as he ran up to the blond who was walking past the hallway of Rufus' office. Blue eyes darted to see the red-head glaring at him, but holding concern in his green eyes. "You don't want to know." His tone was quiet and stern, obvious that the subject wasn't up for discussion. "Well, you disappeared with Sephiroth last night, yo! He didn't do anything, did he?" Cloud shrugged nonchalantly, mentally cursing himself for doing such a stupid thing.

Shaking his head slowly, he let Reno fall in step with him as they walked off to the stairs as the blond didn't want to be stuck with the Turk in an elevator. "Good," came the reply and a hand touched his shoulder, "what made you leave like that anyways?" A flash of crimson flew through his mind and he closed his eyes as his steps halted. The touch on his shoulder never left as well as those gentle green eyes that Reno had focused on him. "I saw him last night." His voice seemed so far away, almost as if someone else had spoken and he opened his eyes half-way to stare at the floor when his head bowed.

"Him? Who—oh, wait. Vince?!" Cloud winced slightly at the name that spat from his mouth and he furrowed his brow. "He was at the bar? Holy shit, I'm amazed he'd show his face after all--." "Enough, Reno. Please," the blond whispered, trying his hardest not to break down in the empty stairwell, "I just—I want to get home and get some sleep. My head's fucking killing me after last night, and waking up to that possessive piece of shit was no help." His blue Mako eyes looked towards the Turk, guarded but showing the weariness in them.

After a moment, the hand on his shoulder patted its resting place gently, "Alright, yo. If you want to talk, you know where to find me." The blond absently nodded, his mind clouding over in random thoughts as he walked off. The pain in his chest worsened as he slid the gloves on his hands and bit the inside of his cheek subtly. _How could he show up after all this? What the hell is wrong with him?_ His mind reeled with unanswered questions as he numbly made his way outside and onto his motorcycle and drove off into the city, hell-bent for home.

0o0

**This one was kind of short, I know. But hey, give me a break! Sleeping for 3 hours then up for 24 isn't exactly 'writing healthy' if you know what I mean! :sigh: **


	5. Chapter 5

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

A few days later, Cloud found himself back at the bar with Reno and a promise of cash that he knew he needed if he did another karaoke night. Business with Trinkets and Spices had been kind of slow as of late, so deliveries weren't being made, resulting in less pay. _Why I agreed to this—again, I have no idea,_ he thought bitterly as he took a swallow of his drink while Reno and Rude were chatting about random work matters. The blond wore similar black leather pants like last time except they were tied along the sides up to his hips from the cuffs of the legs and exposed his pale flesh, normal riding boots, and a sheer blue shirt that complimented his eyes beautifully, black wrist bands back in their places.

Anyone with sense would see he was a gorgeous creature, but of course, he hadn't been the one to pick out the attire. Reno had pounced on him as soon as Cloud opened the front door, dressed him up, then dragged him almost kicking and screaming back to the club for a 'relief night'. Heaving a sigh, he took another drink as he looked around the bar to notice it wasn't as packed as the last time.

"You don't think he's going to show up again, yo?" Blue eyes flickered back to the pair who were obviously too absorbed into each other at the statement, suddenly interested in the conversation. "I'm not sure." Rude's reply came as he toyed with the rim of his beer. "I kinda hope so, yo. So Cloudie-boy can finally kill him for pullin' that shit." His brows furrowed in confusion. _Kill who?_ "Well," Rude said gently as he twirled his bottle of water, "I don't think he'd kill him; more or less he would give him a piece of his mind, I would think."

"You know, I'm right here," he said dryly and took another drink from his rum and cherry coke. Both men turned quickly to look at Cloud, Reno holding a guiltily sinful expression while Rude's face was still stoic as ever, who glared at them with some subtly, blue eyes glittering with what could be read as annoyance.

Green eyes rolled as Reno leaned closer to the blonde, "It's not taboo anymore, Cloudie-boy. You need to move on. It's been three years, yo!" Pausing a moment, Cloud rolled his eyes and huffed with pure aggravation about the whole ordeal. _Not taboo? Seriously, _he thought as his eyes drifted towards the DJ who was setting up the stage for the karaoke, _I don't think he quite gets where I'm coming from anymore._

Turning his focus back to Reno, he pointed one finger at the red-head accusingly, eyes narrowing, "If I don't get paid for this, you owe me six month's rent." Reno grinned as he noticed the change of subject, "You're on, yo." Finishing off his drink, he set the glass down and walked over to the DJ stand and absently looked through the binder at the song lists in front of his gaze. _I keep getting myself in these situations,_ he thought as he turned a plastic covered page, _I really need to get a new hobby. Maybe I'll move...just start over._

Jade eyes flashed through his mind as that dark voice dripped through his ears, _'You're always mine, Cloud.'_ Shivering slightly, he wrinkled his nose before turning another page. _This one'll work,_ he thought as he looked up to see the DJ had moved next to him but not really acknowledging his presence.

Poking the DJ gently in his meaty shoulder, he held out the book and pointed out the song he wanted to perform. With a nod and a gesture to the stage, he sat back down on the stool like he did the other night, moving the microphone stand so it was level with his lips. No, he didn't intend on standing up. With this song, he couldn't. Bowing his head slightly as he brought one foot up to the second rung of the stool, he propped his elbow on said knee and rested his chin on his palm, closing his eyes.

Images of crimson eyes that glinted with happiness and love flew through his mind and he felt his heart ache once again. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Rhythm Stake's karaoke night! I want to thank everyone for comin' down and havin' a good time!" That voice boomed from the speakers once again as the room quieted down while it spoke. "We got a singer lined up already, hope you remember 'em! Round of applause for Cloud Strife!"

The wave of clapping rang through the air making his blue eyes open that held the sorrow in them he felt and he lifted his head up and scanned the crowd. People weren't on the dance floor anymore, but he could see them all lined up in the back or sitting at tables along the sides, Reno and Rude clapping enthusiastically while the red-head gave whistles. His eyes flickered to the door to see the crimson clad figure there once again, making him blink a few times. _He's here again?_ He thought as he furrowed his brow slightly. Fluttering his eyelids, the clapping died down and he looked at the DJ, giving him a slight nod to signal that he was ready.

As if on cue, the music began and he heaved a heavy sigh when the spotlight focused itself on him, making him close his eyes briefly. _I'm going to regret this,_ he thought as he parted his lips and let the words fall from his lips. _"Here I go again—I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven months and counting. You've moved on, I still feel exactly the same." _

Opening his eyes slowly, he stared at a single spot of the dance floor, a wave of cold emotion flooding over him. _"It's just that everywhere I go, all the buildings know your name. Like photographs and memories of love."_ His hand fell from his chin and he lifted his head up slightly, his hand wrapping itself around his stomach as he furrowed his eyebrows slightly as if in concentration.

A small wave of relief washed over the blonde as the words tumbled from his lips. He had to fight back a sigh of contentment at the release, instead swallowing to try and moisten his throat that began to dry up. Cloud's voice resonated through the speakers, almost as if to capture the listeners in some sort of audio web. _"Steel and granite reminders. The city calls your name and I can't move on."_

Snapping his eyes open, the hand that was in his lap curled into his fist as sudden emotion he didn't know he held poured into his voice, his blue eyes wavering slightly as he looked up to the ceiling. _"Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same, the only difference is, you call another name. To your love—to your lover now. To your love, the lover after me."_ His thoughts trailed to the letter he had found those years ago and he bit his bottom lip in the small break as the music played.

Lowering his gaze to the crowd, he saw their eyes on him in a hungry gaze to hear more. A pang of guilt ran through his heart, as if he felt it was forbidden to be pouring himself out like this. _I guess this could be considered being a whore,_ he thought whimsically as he parted his lips with a small intake of breath. Blue Mako eyes flickered over to the Turks that sat in the back of the club, the red-head holding a smirk on his lips that Cloud always thought of as his 'fuck me' smile. _"__Am I all alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway." _

His leg silently dropped to the stage floor, both arms wrapped around his middle loosely as if to comfort him from the icy chill that ran through his veins. _"So this is my new freedom. It's funny--."_ He smirked despite himself, very faint amusement flickering in his blue eyes before being replaced with pain, _"I don't remember being chained. But nothing seems to make sense anymore—without you I'm always twenty minutes late."_

Slowly, his eyes traced over to the door to see that the man that stood there was now sitting at a table closer to the stage, his crimson cloak wrapped around the lower half of his face while his ebony hair fell along his pallid cheeks in a curtain that covered everything. He could feel those eyes boring into him as they did before and he shivered slightly, taking in a ragged breath as his heart ached again. _"Ever since you've been gone, the lights go out the same. The only difference is, you call another name. To your love—to your lover now. To your love, the lover after me."_

Tilting his head up, his eyes pricked again with those tears he always kept at bay. He knew that with every note he released, his barriers seemed to break down farther, but he heard that wicked laughter that has haunted him for years echo in his mind and those comforting words that almost died within him try to soothe him. _"And time goes by so slowly. The nights are cold and lonely. I shouldn't be holding on—but I'm still holding on for you."_ One hand crept it's way along his stomach and up his chest, stopping to rest on his shoulder to grip it gently.

Closing his eyes, he felt a small heat rise up in his cheeks as he knew that last verse held some bit of truth to them. _"Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. But I'm standing at your doorway... I'm calling out your name because I can't move on."_

Opening his eyes once more, he stared into those crimson orbs that held a stony gaze. His eyes slightly hardened at the lack of emotion he witnessed. Turning his head sharply, he bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly. _"Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is—you call another name. To your love, to your lover now. To your love--."_ His voice dropped to a husky whisper, his eyes opening slowly. _"The lover after me."_ The music began to fade as applause, cat-calls, and cheers rang through the air.

After a moment, he rose to his feet numbly and bowed slightly before walking back to his table, his blue eyes darting over to see the crimson man still in his spot, said man's gaze following Cloud. When the blond sat down, he saw there was a fresh drink in his spot and he blinked a few times in confusion before lifting his gaze up to the red-head who was staring at him intently. "He's here, isn't he, yo?" Absently, Cloud nodded at Reno's question, quickly grabbing his drink and downing half of it in one swallow.

"You know you ain't drivin' home, right?" Cloud looked towards Reno, before dismissing his question with a brief head shake. "I'm fine," was all he said, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't, but at this point he really didn't care anymore. Those eyes were still on him, and he inclined his head slightly so his blue eyes could peer at the ex-Turk that had haunted his dreams still sitting there, just watching him as a tall glass had been put in front of him. Heaving a sigh, he shook his head while he closed his eyes and faced the table once more.

Opening his eyes, he looked back at his friends, who were conversing amongst themselves again. Goddess, how he felt so alone. _**It's not the first time,**_ he heard that voice speak up and he wrinkled his nose ever so slightly in distaste as he took another sip of his drink, the fruity flavor running down his throat and his chest lovingly. He didn't even notice himself wiping his eyes clear of tears.

Time seemed to speed up after that, and Cloud found himself saying good-bye to the two Turks and walking to his bike. His mind was reeling, mixed with the light buzz from the booze (obviously dampened by the amount of Mako in his system) and empty thoughts of what used to be. He dug into his leather jacket pocket for his keys, fumbling his grip on them only slightly.

Just as he was about to climb onto his bike, a hand touched his shoulder. With a start, he whirled around to stare back into those crimson eyes and he felt his heart jump in his chest. _What does he want?_ He thought with grave suspicion as his blue eyes narrowed slightly, giving off the illusion that he was more drunk than he really was. Raven hair hid most of the man's features, the signature red headband so low on his brow that it almost touched those crimson eyes. The collar on his blood red cloak was turned up so his lips were covered, but not smothered so if he talked then he would be understood rather than muffled.

"What do you want?" Cloud's voice dripped venom as he spoke, immediately trying to stifle the repressed anger and hurt that began to build at a rapid rate. Silence spread between them, but the hand that held onto his shoulder never faltered. After a heartbeat or two, eyes just staring back at one another, that quiet voice spoke up, "You shouldn't drive home, little one."

A low growl emitted from the blond's throat at the sound of the nick name. It hurt him more than he thought it would, but he dare not show that to the prick that stood before him. "Since when do you care?" he asked, his gloved hands turning into fists and beginning to shake. Oh, Shiva, how he wanted to knock him one so bad; maybe tear that stupid collar away from those pale lips and taste him again.

Cloud mentally cringed at that last thought. _No, I won't go back to that again. I hate him,_ he thought as the green tint of his eyes began to lessen slightly with the calmness that started to bathe his senses. _**But you don't, **_that dark voice spoke up with what sounded like a knowing grin, _**you still love him, even though he used you and left you for the dogs. Because, that's what a good slave does, isn't it? You go running back to your Master, begging for forgiveness that you shouldn't need.**_

The hand that had its grip on his shoulder tightened slightly but quickly relaxed and fell away. "Let me drive you home, at least." Whether it was the swirling of the booze, or the fact that weariness began to claw its way through his body, he found himself pausing for a moment before relenting and handing over the keys.

After adjusting on the motorcycle seat, Cloud had his arms wrapped loosely around the older man's waist and his eyes down cast. "Where do you live?" that quiet voice had queried, an obvious question. After the blond gaze his address, they sped off into the night of the city and all Cloud could think about was the warmth that he felt under his fingertips and how it made him feel sickened but grateful.

0o0

**And Vincent's back in the picture! But...why would our chocobo head be so upset? Hmmm? :snicker:**

**Oh, and just because there really are stupid people out there that take the fictitious things they read seriously...do not drink and drive! It's not cool! :shudder:**


	6. Chapter 6

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

When they arrived inside, Cloud slid off of the bike and looked up at the new apartment building he lived in. A cool breeze ran over him and he shuddered slightly, digging his hands into his jacket pockets harshly. _Should I even bother to be civil?_ He asked himself, as his blue Mako gaze swept towards male that had slid himself off of the bike and was looking up at the sky. Shooting a glance upwards, he saw the darkened hues of what looked like storm clouds making their way over the apartment building where they stood in front of.

_I guess that answers that question_, he thought with a tinge of annoyance. "Do...you want to come in?" Cloud asked softly, almost barely audible as his gaze fell to the glass door in the front of the building, showing the hotel-like lobby in all it's cream and ivory glory. Crimson eyes looked towards him, then back towards the building. Giving a small 'thank you', they began their trek through the lobby and up the stairs to the 9th floor. Awkward silence spread between them as they moved, the blond pulling out a set of keys as they stopped at a heavy wooden green door.

_Just what am I doing? I'm letting the man I utterly hate, the same man that lied to me for years, into my home. The same man with blood on his hands—oh yeah, I know what you've done,_ he thought as he fumbled with his keys slightly, trying to focus his blue eyed gaze on them to use the right one. _I figured it out a long time ago, and you just think you can waltz right back into my life again? _He mentally seethed, knowing full well that his resolve obviously had holes in it. Finally finding the right key, he placed it in the lock and cut off the one-sided mental venting as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

After a few moments, they both entered the silent apartment and the blond closed the door behind the ex-Turk that had been his ride home. As he slid off his jacket and gloves to put them in the right spots, he shot his blue eyes to look at the man that moved closer into the slightly bare apartment. As he hung everything up, he unconsciously rubbed against the coverings on his wrists, and looked towards the kitchen, so many emotions running through him like running water. Yes, he was angry, hurt, nervous, upset, but could he be blamed? "Are you thirsty?" At the sound of his voice that was so soft, almost back to its old broken state, he saw Vincent start slightly before turning his gaze back to Cloud. "Water's fine."

With a quick nod, the blond padded into the kitchen and began to serve the drinks. _This isn't exactly fair,_ he thought dishearteningly as he opened a bottle of water he had gotten from the refrigerator. After adding a few ice cubes, he began to pour the clear liquid into the glass, thoughts reeling through his mind in so many circles, he lost track of them. His body seemed to move on auto-pilot as he finished preparing the glass of water, and fixing himself a cup of coffee he had conveniently prepared before leaving the club. _Glad I thought ahead,_ he thought bitterly as he walked back into the living room to see the ex-Turk had seated himself on the love seat, ankle folded over the knee and looking around the room.

When his gaze fell on Cloud, the blond tried his hardest not to notice the skip his heart did when those crimson eyes looked him over, almost assessing him as if he were some kind of object that needed repair and set the glass down on a small cork coaster. "Here," he said indifferently before sitting himself down on the couch to the side, holding the steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "Thank you," Vincent said gently, picking up the glass and taking a small sip before resuming his appraisal of the living arrangement.

Another silence spread between them, and it cut deep into the air. _What the fuck does he want?_ His mind screamed at him but he kept his outward demeanor calm and reserved, almost as if this situation was an every day occurrence.After blowing over the edge of the mug, he took a tentative sip of the bittersweet beverage before setting it down on the small table before him. He could feel those crimson eyes watching him, unsteadily maybe, but peering at him all the same.

"You seem to be holding yourself up well, little one," that voice spoke softly, a mere observation. With a small nod, blue eyes flashed over to the raven-haired man to his right. Masking the irritation at the use of that nick name, he let his blue eyes focus to behind the older man that didn't look a day older than the last time he saw him. He had slipped his cloak off, but kept it over the edge of the couch and he could see a bit more of that pale face he loved—_used _to love. "Why did you come back, Vincent?" Cloud said quietly, trying his hardest to mask the pain that overwhelmed his chest with the anger he felt. Silence spread between them again, and the blond swore he heard Vincent's breath hitch in his throat at his question.

"Why wouldn't I come back, Cloud?" Blue eyes stared into crimson, like many times before, emotions swirling between them. What exactly could he say to answer that? Breaking his gaze, Cloud reached for his mug of coffee that had lessened to a cooler state and took another tentative sip. "Cloud," Vincent said softly, adjusting so he was leaning on his knees with his elbows, "I've been looking for you for so long."

The voice hesitated as the blond set his mug down and rose. Despite the words that flowed through the air, there was too much silence. He needed some kind of distraction from the man who hurt him so badly. Walking over to the stereo system that sat on its wooden perch, he stood in front of it, with one hand poised by the display buttons. Blue eyes stared forward, hand hanging in the air slightly limp as if unsure of what action to take. Numbly, the fingers flew forward and turned the device on, letting soft music play through the speakers.

"Did you think that maybe I didn't want to be found?" Cloud said quietly but full of venom, his gaze hardening as the shields went up to protect him. Turning around, he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, his gaze boring into Vincent's with such fiery rage, trying to burn the man in front of him that still sat in the same position. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes for long agonizing moments, the haunting melody of the flute that wafted through the speakers lost to their ears.

Finally, Cloud averted his gaze to one of the three windows that sat behind the couch that Vincent resided on to see rain beginning to pelt the glass. Without another thought, he walked over to the window, arms still crossed, and leaned against the side of window pane with his shoulder, blue eyes gazing into the bleak weather.

"Cloud," he heard, drifting through the air from his side. Not moving his glance, he stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "I don't know what I did to hurt you, little one. And I would apologize, but they're just words." The blond heard the slight tone of confusion and hurt in his voice, his brow furrowing slightly before relaxing back into its normal hardened gaze.

_How can he say that? Of course he knows what he did._ He thought as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath silently to calm the gathering of emotions in his body before exhaling. _**He's just trying to hurt you again, **_that dark voice spoke up once again. _I wouldn't be surprised, _he thought with a tone of defeat, _wouldn't be the first time._ Thunder rolled outside, making Cloud's eyes open slowly to watch the rain some more. The beat of the music changed to a mournful melody, the violins almost seeming to cry with the music.

After a few moments, his blue eyes slid to see that Vincent had turned around on the couch, one arm draped over the back of the thick navy fabric. He could see the older man's gaze was looking at a spot on the wall in the corner behind Cloud, and his heart ached. He yearned to reach out and touch him, hold him, taste those lips, and remember the scent of cinnamon that he loved but hated all at once. His eyes trailed back to the window in time to catch a flash of light streaking across the window, followed by a low rumble of thunder after a few moments that sent a chill down the blond's spine. _Damn thunder storms..._

oOo

Ten minutes rolled by and the storm seemed to get heavier and heavier by each passing minute. Cloud still stood by the window, his blue eyes gazing through the thick sheet of rain that pelted against the glass. His mind seemed to reflect the weather outside, in utter turmoil from the past events of this week. _Does he really not know?_ He thought, closing his eyes gently with a soft sigh. _**Of course he does,**_ that voice spoke up with a seething whisper,_** he's just trying to confuse you. Hurt you more and more until it's the end.**_ Opening his eyes to mere slits, he turned his gaze from the window to the ex-Turk who now wandered back into the living room from the bathroom.

The blond had, grudgingly, invited him to stay the night. He knew Vincent didn't have a ride from his place of residence, but Cloud wasn't completely heartless. Reluctantly, the raven-haired man agreed, and let the blond show him to his room and allow him the privilege of enjoying a dry night. His blue eyes glimmered in the light slightly as he watched the older man sit down on the couch with a familiar book in his hands.

He wore a pair of Zack's old training pants (which happened to be black sweats) that had rips along the knees and obviously were slightly big on him as they hung low on his slim hips, and a white wife-beater that stretched against muscles and skin so pallid it was almost ghostly. Some of his hair was tied back with a thin strap of leather letting the rest of the ebony strands flow around his flesh; his crimson headband was no where in sight. He could see a few scars that tainted the perfectly pale flesh that he had spent hours memorizing years ago.

After a few moments, his eyes roamed back to the window once more to stare at the falling rain before him. Just thinking of the bleak weather outside made him shiver, the twisted thought that Mother Nature knew exactly how he felt and decided to put on a show for the world to see. Minutes passed in utter silence, other than the occasional flitting sound of a page being turned. Cloud took in a deep breath slowly, closing his eyes momentarily. The faint scents of sandalwood and cinnamon wafted through the air and his heart sank at the slight warmth that spread through his chest.

Shoving his shoulder gently from the wall, he turned and walked into his bedroom and began rifling through the dresser for clothing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Vincent still sitting on the couch with his gaze never wavering from the pages. Letting his gaze fall back to his hands that sat resting on the handle for the first drawer, he could see the slight tremble in his grasp. He was beginning to lose it, and if he didn't get some solitude soon he wouldn't be able to keep civil for much longer (despite the fact that not paying attention to your "house guest" and completely telling him off in as little words as possible being non-civilized was besides the point).

When opening the first drawer to expose the socks and boxers that lay in it, his blue eyes fell upon the dark oak box that sat in the front left corner of it. Cloud always dreaded that box; deep down he knew that the contents of that container held the very reason why he was just a shell. As if he suddenly realized why all the pain in the world rested on his shoulders, he tentatively took the container from its spot and set it on top of his dresser. His gaze lingered on it for another moment before the sound of a throat clearing itself snapped him out of his reverie. Shifting his gaze to Vincent, he saw the man didn't move from spot and proceeded to gather the rest of his night-clothes.

_I feel so—__**dirty**__,_ he thought as he tried to keep his pace from looking too urgent when he strode past Vincent, who seemed absorbed in his reading material, and into the bathroom where he stripped and stood underneath the scalding water to hide his tears and pain.

After letting his arms mechanically clean his flesh and hair, he continued to scrub at his arms and shoulders until they were red and stinging from the abuse. Slowly, he sank to the bottom of the tub and wrapped his arms around his knees that brought themselves into his chest. _You shouldn't be alone, Cloud,_ the voice dripped through his mind and he shivered, his fingers unconsciously running to his hip to trail along the scar that stained his flesh. _Sephiroth had a point,_ he thought dismally as his deadened blue gaze stared unseeingly at the porcelain tub. Thinking back to the last few years and the pain, his eyes rolled over to his wrists, the savage scars seeming to laugh at him under the flow of the water.

_Don't you know what you've done to me, Vincent?_ He thought as his vision blurred, tears that fought to the surface trying to fight once again to reign free on his cheeks. His breathing began to speed up, eyes closing tightly as his brow furrowed. Shaking his head, he let out a heated sigh that seemed to hold all the weight he carried in that shaking breath. Slowly, his face relaxed into its stony mask once more, blue eyes opening to stare at the opposite side of the cream colored basin, the water drumming around him ruthlessly. _Am I nothing?_

0o0

**I got a bit stuck on this one, but you get my point, right? :sigh: I blame the government...Hey! If everyone else can blame 'em for one trivial thing or another, why can't I?! Huh?!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Crimson eyes secretly followed the blond from his bedroom to behind him, footsteps seeming too hurried to be calm. Raising a slender eyebrow, he closed his eyes with a soft sigh as the door clicked shut to the bathroom. _I'm just glad I finally found him, _he thought as he rose to his feet when the faint sound of running water caught somewhere in his subconscious mind. _I wish I knew what I did to hurt him, though. _

Silence greeted him, his mind seeming to make the sounds of the rain and running shower head fade into the background so quickly. Looking at the cover of the book he held in his hands, he saw it was the book Cloud had gotten for his first Christmas three years ago and he frowned slightly. The pages were worn and some of the corners held a more thin appearance from where his fingers had rubbed endlessly over the years.

_He held onto this with his life, didn't he?_ Walking into Cloud's bedroom, he walked to the display case that sat in the right corner of the room. It was a simple thing, with glass along the top half that held onto a vaguely familiar Buster sword. It held rust stains and a few bloody patches on its steel surface, a few pieces of clothing and a book—obviously a photo album—sat on one of the small shelves within the glass cage.

_Zack?_ He thought for a moment as his crimson eyes gazed over the items in the shelves. They had to be his. But what was Cloud doing with them? _Come to think of it,_ he thought as he placed the book on the shelf underneath the glass casing next to the few scattered there, _I haven't heard anything from him in a long time._

In his musings, he turned around to leave when the oak box that sat on the dresser caught his eye. _That wasn't there earlier, _he thought as he walked over to it. Peeking around the corner of the door, he still heard the shower running to calm his suspicion that Cloud was still busy. Vincent quietly made his way to the dresser top, all the while ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept trying to make him stop. Opening the small box, he peered inside easily to see a piece of pastel violet folded paper, and the necklace the ex-Turk had given the blond as a present their first year together. A small frown tugged his lips gently as he picked up the paper soundlessly, unfolding it to read the script inside:

_"Dearest Cloud,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell this to you in person. I don't think I could stomach your emotions after you heard this, so I decided to write this instead. I'm afraid our time has come to an end, despite the happiness that used to be there._

_I have one last request before it all falls. By the time you read this, I should be on my way back home. I would appreciate it very much if you packed all of your things and left. Also, don't call because I won't answer, and don't return._

_If I could, I would tell you that I loved you and would cherish the memories always; but I would be lying. One more, I apologize for ever meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent Valentine"_

Crimson eyes narrowed as they scanned the familiar script he recognized as his handwriting. _I didn't write this,_ his mind screamed. Slowly, Vincent placed the letter back in its original spot, closing the top of the box and walking back into the living room to lean against the wall of the living room.

Staring out into the storm that didn't seem to let up, he rolled the words of the letter over in his mind, trying to figure out who had the nerve to write it. Lightning spilled across the sky, bathing the world in its light as the raven-haired man bit the inside of his lip, his face falling back into the emotionless mask he had built up over the years. _Whoever did this, _he thought with finality as somewhere in the back of his mind registered the water shutting off in the shower, _is going to pay dearly, I promise that much._

The music of the stereo finally seemed to pull his senses together as the anger within his chest dissipated. Blinking a few times, Vincent turned his head slightly to better hear the melody. It seemed to haunt him, the repeating rhythm and the ex-Turk slowly walked over to the stereo and raised the volume slightly. The music began to drown out the rain outside and he furrowed his brow in slight confusion.

_Where have I heard this before?_ Turning it up a bit more, he heard the soft voice that sang so sadly but sweetly. He barely heard the footsteps behind him before that gentle voice he knew carried over to his ears and bathed him in such sad but mellow emotion. _"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart..."_

Looking behind him, he saw Cloud walking from inside the hallway, with a towel around his shoulders, wearing a pair of dark navy sweat pants and a loose light blue dress shirt that exposed his chest. The blond stopped after standing behind the small love seat, his blue eyes staring straight into his, his mouth and voice still carrying on as if there wasn't a problem in the world, _"Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there is only love in the dark..."_ Blinking a few times, Cloud rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Vincent?"

oOo

Staring into those crimson depths, Cloud furrowed his brow slightly as he saw a flash of emotion in those eyes. So many of them just piled together in those eyes; pain, hurt, anger, passion, sadness, and possibly rage? "Vincent, are you alright?" He found himself asking, despite his surprise to see the taller man out of his spot.

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor, for he turned around and turned the music back down to its bare level and nodded once, "I'm just...really tired." Cloud nodded once, the pang of loneliness running through his chest again. _Stop it, _his mind chided, _he doesn't want you anymore._ "Well, you can go on ahead to bed. It _is_ pretty late." Looking to the small clock on the stereo, he saw that it was, indeed, one o'clock in the morning. With a small nod, the raven-haired man walked by him with a small brush of the shoulder before retiring to the guest bedroom.

Blue eyes widened at the spark that ran through his veins from the contact, almost like a drug. A shiver ran down his spine as he slowly exhaled, not registering how he made his way to the couch and collapsed onto the cushions. He faintly registered the soft sound of the door closing from the hallway behind him, followed by a low rumble of thunder. Another shiver ran down his spine as his skin tingled.

Ten minutes later, the shock finally faded to complete numbness as questions whirled through his mind. _Why doesn't he just leave me behind again?_ _Just what would he gain by having me back? He's the one that taught me to live again, doesn't he see that? _Slowly, his feet carried him to his bedroom where he closed the door with a silent 'click'. Sitting down on the bed, he tossed the towel that he forgot he had over his shoulders to the floor carelessly, one hand opening a small drawer on the nightstand, sliding out a small pocket knife he had bought on a whim awhile back. He barely took note of the medical supplies that were also nestled in the drawer, only to know that he had enough for tonight.

The pain didn't even register in his mind as the blade ran across the skin of his arms, just the echoing sound of the raven-haired man's voice in his mind whispering confessions over and over again. His hands moved on their own as they wiped up the blood that seeped over his pale flesh with tissues, and wrapped up the wounds in fresh gauze bandages.

After a few moments of just sitting on the edge of his bed, his blue eyes finally focusing on the world around him, the slight sting from the cuts finally flared to life. _I'm broken, _he thought with a tone of defeat,_ why would he want me back?_ Sighing softly, he knew he had no choice. After shutting off the light, he curled up underneath the blankets after putting the knife and medical supplies back in the drawer. His eyes stared at the wall he faced, fatigue slowly claiming him, leaving him with one final thought before the darkness held him close, _I'm dead in everyone's eyes._

oOo

**Eh, it's dark, it's angsty...and what the hell is my problem with not updating in like...forever?! Ugh! :sigh: Stupid real life issues and purple fluffy things. ...:cough: Anyways, hopefully this wasn't too bad? **


	8. Chapter 8

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

_"Cloud...I'm sorry."_ _That voice drifted through the darkness, bouncing back and forth in his ears. "Zack?" Cloud looked around the shadows, his blue eyes trying to pierce through it all to get some sort of sight. "Chocobo-head!" Whirling around, he saw the raven-haired man standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. _

_His violet eyes narrowed slightly, obviously gleefully as they peered back at the blond. "Zack!" Cloud took off running towards his friend, happiness filling his chest. _I can't believe it, he's here!_ As he drew closer, he noticed the smile on his friend's face, lighting up his eyes in the most attractive way. _

_Stopping a foot in front of the SOLDIER, Cloud smiled brightly, his Mako blue eyes shining brightly with happiness. "Zack, I've missed you so much! I...I'm so tired of being alone." Tears threatened to take hold as he bit his bottom lip, his brow furrowing slightly. _

_"I'm always here with you, Chocobo-head," Zack said softly, his smile softening to one of a comforting nature. "Although," he continued, gaze darkening as he looked away from the blond, "it's your fault that you're alone." Blue eyes widened before looking towards the floor, sorrow filling his chest. That could technically be considered some kind of truth, but the blond shook his head slightly to show some sort of denial. Another surge of pain welled up in his chest as he darted out in front of him and pulled the SOLDIER into a tight embrace._

_Said SOLDIER gasped, but no other movement was made. No reciprocation, not even a shove to push him away. Cloud could hear the steady beating of his heartbeat against his ear (as Zack was always taller than him); he could hear it speed up with every passing moment. Feeling his friend tense up in his grasp, he faintly heard the sharp intake of breath._

_"Zack?" Blue eyes glanced up in confusion to the SOLDIER's face, seeing crimson begin to stream down his flesh that was rapidly turning pale. The expression on his face was of pure horror and agony. "Get away from me!" Zack screamed, pushing the blond away from him. Falling...he expected to hit the ground he couldn't see. _

The rain seemed to have let up sometime during the night, but the sky was overcast still, threatening the world beneath it with the torturous storms once again. Blue eyes opened slowly to bring in the surroundings, almost reluctantly. Cloud slowly sat up, memories of the dream and last night filled his mind as he felt his skin crinkle slightly with the feel of dried tears in the corner of his eyes.

_I'm always here with you,_ that voice echoed in his mind, bouncing off the walls of his consciousness as he lifted a hand to his forehead. A slight pain made itself known in between his eyes, obvious remnants of his drinking from the night before and he heaved a heavy sigh. Memories of the night before flashed before his gaze once more, and he groaned tiredly. "Please don't let him be here," he muttered miserably as he rose to his feet and donned his dark blue robe that held black Chinese dragons along the edges.

Walking into the front room of his apartment, the first thing he noticed was the eerie silence that hung around him. Scanning the living room and dining area, he saw hide nor hair of the ex-Turk. Raising a slender eyebrow in confusion before coming to the conclusion he had simply left again, he sighed in defeat as the loneliness crept over him.

A familiar ringtone filled the air, jerking Cloud out of his stupor causing him to jerk his head to the small table that sat in front of the couch to stare at his cellphone. Quickly, he rushed over and grabbed it before answering with an indifferent, "Yes?"

"Cloud? Think you can come in today?"

_Kei..._ he thought with a slight roll of his eyes, "Yeah. I'll be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, he sighed again as he closed his eyes. _Looks like it was too true to begin with,_ he thought as he turned around, cellphone in hand. When he opened his eyes, he jumped again at the sight of Vincent walking out of the kitchen with one of the dark green coffee mugs that had belonged to Zack. His heart leapt in his throat at the sight of the slightly disheveled black hair that fell along those pallid shoulders, still only clad in the sweat pants.

Those crimson eyes that still held the haze of sleep bore into his face and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks before he looked away and muttered a 'good morning' and walked back into his bedroom. With the door closed, he leaned against it heavily with his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly with the itch to be bitten. _**You still want him,**_ that voice spoke up with a sneer in it's tone.

Cloud flinched before shaking his head, dismissing it once more out of habit. Pulling out his clothes, he began to dress for the day in his normal cargo pants of black thick material, and a long sleeved black sweater. Sliding his cellphone in his pants pocket, he slid on a pair of thick wool socks. _If I do want him,_ he thought with slight clarification, _it wouldn't matter, now would it?_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he walked out of his room and set about getting himself ready for the day. Trying to keep his mind focused, he kept his blue gaze away from his ex-lover who now sat on the sofa silently watching him with interest, cradling the forest green mug in his grip. Grabbing his keys, leather gloves, leather jacket, and his goggles, he chanced a small look at the man sitting so quietly in his home.

Their eyes met and for a moment, it felt as if the whole world stopped. He saw so many unguarded emotions in those eyes, crimson pools of sadness, hope, weariness, concern, and so many other things he couldn't place. _Shiva, why?_ He thought dismally as he finally broke the contact, flexing his fingers into his gloves. After a silent moment, Cloud grabbed a small paper from the pad of note paper on the coffee table with the small matching silver pen. Writing his number, he placed it on down, straightening himself up as he shrugged himself into his jacket.

"If you need me, there's my number," was all the blond said, his voice monotone and showing no emotion (which he was secretly glad for). Without seeing the older man's reaction, he turned and left the apartment, already setting the goggles over his eyes.

oOo

Arriving at 'Trinkets and Spices' about ten minutes later, he shook his head gently to rustle his blond spikes into some kind of tame state. Looking towards the counter that stood on the right side of the store, he saw Kei holding a rolled up newspaper, her gentle face screwed up into a glare as she faced who Cloud assumed to be Jet.

"What the hell?!" she seethed, her eyes narrowing further into a pair of slits that glinted crimson. Her silver hair was up in its normal ponytail with its violet ribbon crossed in the strands. Today she wore a flowing Victorian violet shirt that brought out her eyes, and her signature jeans. Jet, obviously dressed in his club clothing from last night, his blond and black hair disheveled.

"Jet, I've had it up to _here_ with your bullshit." Cloud raised a slender eyebrow as he just stood to the side, waiting for their argument to finish. "But, _kisa,_ it was an accident!"

"You say that all the time, I'm sure you tell that to your little _girlfriends_ too."

"Don't drag my personal business into this!" Jet sounded extremely tired, almost as if he was out too late the night before.

"Fine, but for the rest of the week you're off the clock. Get your Russian ass out of my sight!"

Cloud could see the blond-tipped man's hands clench in frustration before wheeling off and up the stairs that led to their living quarters. His blue glaze traveled back towards the silver-haired woman. Her crimson eyes held so many emotions, all burning with the need to let it out. She closed her eyes slowly, her face relaxing as she took in a deep breath.

"Kei?" Cloud said softly, his face not betraying the slight concern he had for the young assassin. He knew that the whole crew of the small occult shop were 'shadow hunters', but he never voiced it to them.

Sharp crimson eyes flashed towards him and she set the rolled up magazine back onto the counter with a small huff, "Cloud. Glad you could make it. Deliveries are in the back with Joel." The blond rose an eyebrow but made no move to his task. "Do I want to know what he did?"

A low growl emitted from behind the counter as the scowl sat itself on Kei's gentle face once more. "Asshole brought another one of his hussies home last night. He _knows_ its against the rules to bring people over whenever he damn well feels like it!" The blond was at a loss for words. What exactly could he say? 'Would you rather him not come home at night while he sleeps with a random girl in the back of a car?' No, giving such advice to a killer was not on his list of things to do for the day.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he made his way to the back of the store. The storeroom was rather spacious with random boxes and a slight musty smell that resembled dust, old incense, and rust. A long work table sat at the back, and he saw the familiar scruff of tan-colored hair among the boxes.

Walking between the rows of inventory, he saw Joel putting a few items inside a small box. He wore a white button up business shirt with light blue thin stripes, and a pair of black slacks that looked two sizes too big on his thighs. A small smile crept up on Cloud's face as he thought of how young this boy was, despite how he acted.

"Joel," he said softly, making the younger boy whirl around with his bright green eyes wide with surprise before relaxing into a smile and a small wave. The blond looked to the table once more to see two stacks of smaller boxes at the end. "These it?" With a nod, Cloud picked them up and gave Joel a nod in return before walking out to his motorcycle and began placing them in the compartments he had specifically made for this job.

A vibration went off in his pocket making him jerk in surprise. Lifting his phone out of his pocket, he looked at the I.D. to see a number he didn't recognize. Flipping open his phone, his tone flat and unamused, "Yeah?"

"Cloud."

Blue eyes widened slightly, heart racing before he barely shook his head to clear his mind. "What do you need, Sephiroth?"

"Are you working?"

"Yes."

"Hm...stop by my apartment when you're finished."

The sound of the other end of the line going dead made him flip his phone closed. Putting it back in his pocket with one hand, his other hand pulled out the all too familiar earbuds that connected themselves to his music player and settled them in their place.

Shuffling through the music, he found a song that satisfied his tastes and placed his goggles over his eyes and began to set out for the day. Words echoed through his ears as he drove off down the street, _And now you're dead inside—still you wonder why—when you're on the edge and falling off._ Of course, he wondered how many singers were in tune with his life before pushing the thought away, trying to keep his mind from wandering back to the raven-haired beauty that stole everything from him.

oOo

**Woo! Another chapter done! What does Sephy want? Like, zomg...I know this story has been updated so slowly, but I had a 2nd surgery done this year so I've been pretty busy trying to recover and all that. I'm doing much better now! And, with plenty of ideas, I'm hoping to put Cloud in naughty—er, I mean...wait, no I don't.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

A few hours went by and the deliveries were finished. After stopping by the store to let Kei know they were completed and to drop off the invoices, he began to make his way back to the ShinRa building. His nerves were on fire, wondering what that bastard wanted from him.

Despite all the things the silver-haired General had done to him in the past, he continued to go back to him after...well, awhile. Every time he went back, he could feel the physical pain that the man inflicted for pure enjoyment, but it never registered until after he arrived home.

Arriving in the parking lot, he parked in the back of the building (per Sephiroth's orders so not to arise suspicion), and began the long walk to the top floor of the large building. His mind wandered as he walked into the cool building, to the elevator, and up to the floor.

He got his life together, or as together as a fucked up slave could get it, before one night of bar hopping crumbled it to pieces. Furrowing his brow as he absently bobbed his head to the metal beat ringing in his ears, he tried to sort it all out. _Do I still love him—truly? _

When the doors opened, he walked onto the plush crimson carpet and made his way to the end of the hallway. Stopping at the last door, he paused before raising his hand up and knocked on it twice, softly and hesitantly. Shifting to one foot, he suddenly felt shy and completely powerless. Shutting off his music player, his hand brushed against his phone but he paid no mind to it.

The door opened to reveal Sephiroth in all his glory, his long silver hair cascading over one pale shoulder in a damp fashion, wearing only a pair of black silkened pants that hung off of his hips. His Mako green eyes held a glint of mischievousness before he spoke, "Come."

_Come._ That single word sent a shiver down Cloud's spine, reminding him of dark places and crimson eyes. Sparing the thought as the General moved out of his way, he stepped into the expertly cleaned apartment. Despite the tidiness that the home held, he knew that it's walls were soaked in blood—_his_ blood.

Another shiver worked down his spine as he slid off his boots and looked up over at Sephiroth who now sat on the dark leather couch. The blonde bit the inside of his cheek as he forced his face to shield itself, not betraying his emotions of inner turmoil what so ever. When he sat down (he didn't realize that he had even moved), those cursed lips grazed his ear with a deep whisper, "I want to play."

Blue eyes slightly widened in fear before the hard gaze they held fell into their default dead color. Hands fell over his body, clothes falling to the floor in flurries of heated kisses and harsh bites. His body could take the beating, it always did. As the General's lips made their way down his chest, his phone rang out loudly from the pile of clothes.

Pausing, Sephiroth looked into Cloud's eyes before reaching for the phone. Looking at the screen, his gaze went from lustful to rage in a heartbeat. "What is _he_ doing calling you?" His voice dripped venom as he shoved the phone in the blonde's face to show the name it displayed. _Vincent_. Cloud only blinked, his mind not catching up with the scene unfolding.

"No matter," Sephiroth said almost nonchalantly, "you're _mine._ And I'll soon make you remember that." As he lowered back onto Cloud's chest, he bit hard onto his supple flesh causing the blonde to whimper and close his eyes tightly. He felt his mind disconnect with his body once more as the pain began to grow into something barely tolerable.

His soul knew that with each passing moment, he was dying inside again. Memories of past agony rushed past him and he shivered slightly, his Mako blue eyes glazing over as Sephiroth's hands and mouth reaped him of his blood and any pleasure he ever knew of.

Cloud's sense of time disappeared; for all he knew, he'd been laying here on this man's couch for months, but he couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. Closing his eyes slowly, he envisioned crimson eyes staring into his openly, showing all those emotion he knew were normally hidden. Even when Sephiroth continued to beat that beautiful body, scaring it into more of an imperfection, he only heard one line over and over.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

oOo

It was almost midnight when he finally dragged himself home, his body trembling slightly. After he closed the door to his apartment, he slumped against it, closing his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. _He went too far again,_ he thought sadly as he tried to muster up the energy to get himself into the shower. Toeing off his boots, he pushed himself off of the door and began to slip off his motor gear.

"Cloud?" Blue eyes opened slowly and looked towards the hallway where Vincent stood, in his signature leather, cape, and headband. Shaking his head slightly, Cloud just dropped his things where he stood and trudged his way towards the bathroom. Stumbling slightly when he got to the hall closet, he braced himself on the wall with a slight moan.

Closing his eyes again, he bit his split bottom lip harshly to try and gain some kind of focus. _I need to get clean, come on, dammit!_

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, helping support his weight. Opening his eyes, he looked to see Vincent holding onto him. "'m fine," he mumbled, his head swimming slightly. Shrugging the arm off of him, he pulled out a towel and dragged himself into the bathroom where he closed the door. Placing the towel on the sink, he stripped himself of his clothing, not bothering to glance at the mirror to assess the damage.

He knew how bad it could be, looking at it wouldn't make any difference what so ever. Turning the water on, he let it run until the steam filled up the whole room. _What the hell,_ he thought carelessly as his eyes lifted to the mirror. His blue eyes widened slightly at the extent of his battered state.

Bruises covered his neck in the shape of fingertips, bite marks along his shoulders, chest, and stomach. He had a nasty bruise that began to form on his jaw, and plenty more on his stomach. His own blood was smeared across his chest, his nipples purple from abuse. He could see that the teeth marks that were left behind were scabbing over already, but still looked ugly all the same.

Red emotion covered his senses and he let out a feral growl before slamming a fist onto the counter top, hanging his head in defeat. _He went too far, all because of a phone call?_

A hesitant knock resounded from the door, but he made no answer as he slowly turned to get into the shower. When he closed the dark curtain, he heard the door open slowly and Vincent's voice carry over the sound of the shower. "Cloud? Are you alright?" The blonde growled softly before replying that he was alright, why would it matter anyways?

Just sitting underneath the almost boiling water seemed to make it better. Letting his shaking hands cover his face, he sank to his knees, utterly broken as a silent sob wracked through his body. He didn't move when he felt the cold air from the curtain wash over his wet skin; or when he felt the warmth of soap run across his flesh in a soothing manner.

His blue eyes peered from between his fingers to stare at the water that had a pink tint to it from the blood run down the drain. "What has become of you, Little One?" He didn't move at the question when the water disappeared and arms wrapped around him to help him into the large towel.

The events of the night caught up with him as he was now dressed in a pair of boxers that Vincent had gotten for him, and led him onto the couch. Sitting down, the blond drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them protectively, dead gaze staring at everything and nothing.

After a few minutes, he was wrapped up in a large blanket and a steaming cup of tea sat on the table untouched. The ex-Turk sat next to him, unsure of what to do. Running his hand through his damp blond spikes, he finally chanced a look towards the older man, seeing the unguarded worry in those crimson eyes. "What are you still doing here?"

His tone was harsh, but so soft it almost was missed by the gunslinger. "I—was going to wait for you to come home," he said, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you."

Looking back to the floor, he felt his heart hammer in his chest from the slight contact, but nothing else. Silence passed between the two, until finally that hand moved and grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm out to twist the blond to face Vincent. With a sharp gasp, Cloud struggled in his grip but after a moment, gave up.

Closing his eyes, he felt those eyes boring into his skin horribly. _He isn't supposed to be here, _he thought dismally, _he's not supposed to see what I've become._ Soft caresses ran across his skin and he shivered slightly at the touch, a pained whimper escaping his throat. "How long has this been going on?"

The blond shook his head, his own way of saying 'drop it'. "No, Cloud." Blue eyes looked up into crimson, seeing the undying concern in them. "Tell me," his voice almost pleaded, "was this—because of me?" Cloud flinched at that, biting his cheek to keep from saying anything. After a moment, the blond shook his head again.

"No," he said weakly, his voice reverting to its broken chords. "That—wasn't the only reason." He could feel the beginning of the emotion return in his chest, and it _ached_, oh Shiva it hurt so bad. To have this man he once loved—might still—holding onto him as if he didn't, he'd break; to have everything shoved back in his face in the span of a week.

"What is going on, Cloud? When have I lead you to believe you couldn't trust me enough to talk to me?" Tears began to sting his eyes again, the pain escalating until it filled every void part of his body. The words registered slowly, his gaze softening from being pained to thoughtful. He could make up an excuse, _really,_ but for some reason he just didn't want to.

He wanted to curl up into those hands that were tracing the scars and scabs on his wrists, let the tears come, and hide away from the world in that warmth he knew would be there. "I'm not worth it," he whispered hesitantly, blue eyes opening to stare at the floor once more. "Everything fell apart--." _What are you doing?_ His mind screamed, trying to get his mouth to quiet down.

"I was—so alone, Vincent." When he said the older man's name, it was barely a whisper, more like his lips forming the word. His body began to shake slightly, his hand falling from the ex-Turk's grasp to land back in his lap. "Talk to me, Cloud."

Blue eyes shifted to his house guest, staring into his face for anything out of place. His brow furrowed slightly before shaking his head and turning to sit back on the couch, his arms folding over his knees. "Who hurt you like that?"

Silence greeted his answer as azure eyes gazed at the floor once more, in a last resort of defiance. Finally, he whispered so softly that the ex-Turk barely caught it, "Do you really have to ask?"

oOo

**Aww, poor Cloud! :sniffle: I didn't go into great detail with that scene with Sephy because I don't think I could have handled it. :shudder: Evil... Please don't kill me! :hides:**


	10. Chapter 10

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"I thought you stopped seeing him," the raven-haired man asked, his voice holding a slight tone of confusion. Vincent had been quiet, contemplating Cloud's last statement as it echoed along the walls of his mind. _"Do you really have to ask?"_

"I did—but...I don't know what happened. After Zack..." Cloud closed his Mako blue eyes, fighting back the tears once more. Taking a shaky breath, he continued in a softer tone, "After Zack died, I only had Reno and Rude...and so I took the pain into my own hands," he lied by omission, not wanting to divulge that kind of information.

Licking his dry lips, he shot a glance at the ex-Turk, his eyes betraying the pain that raged inside. "I became what I hate the most, and for that I know this is the only thing left," he shuddered again, before rising to his feet and hugging the large blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"I was already hurting, I was alone. You have to understand...it's what I deserve," he said with false conviction in his voice, looking out of the window that sat across the room. His heart was heavier than lead, his eyes still grasping onto their dead glaze. "You don't deserve it, Cloud."

Looking towards Vincent, he rose a slender eyebrow. "Obviously I do if you left me the way you did." His words stung, taking note of the barely visible flinch he threw. Quickly, the ex-Turk rose to his feet, taking the extra step to press himself close to Cloud.

Their faces merely an inch or two apart, crimson eyes boring into cerulean. He could see the fire burning in those lovely ruby orbs, "I didn't write that letter." The tone used was scathing, trying to bury the underlying hurt that existed from that statement.

Confusion spread across Cloud's face. "If you didn't write it, then how do you know about it?" Time seemed to stop once again, both men staring each other down in pure silence. "I went through that box."

Minutes went by, Cloud's mind filled with so many questions as he slowly bowed his head in defeat. Seeing the seriousness in those eyes, how truthful that tone had been, how could he doubt him? "So—you never?"

Looking up towards the older man with his fearful eyes, he saw the shake of his head. Emotion swelled through his chest and surged through his veins, his body began to tremble. _This has to be a trick! There's no other explanation. But—his __eyes__._ The tears welled up again as he felt his knees grow weak once more. Closing his eyes, he slumped down to the floor, a shiver running down his spine.

Vincent's arms immediately wrapped around him, holding him close as they both sat on the floor. Whispered words of comfort fell on deaf ears as Cloud just stared at the floor, his body shaking with soundless sobs, but the tears wouldn't come.

oOo

Morning came too quickly for comfort. Blue eyes slowly opened to stare at the white ceiling that hung above them. Cloud's head ached, his body thrumming with the remnants of pain from last nights' session. _And to think, you'll go back to him the next time he calls._

Slowly lifting himself to a sitting position, he ran a gentle hand through his blond hair that seemed to have gotten out of hand during his slumber. Peering around him, he saw that he was seated on the floor of his living room, the clouded sunlight peering through the window cautiously.

After a few moments, the scent of food reached his nostrils and he let loose a low growl of approval. Looking towards the kitchen over the back of the couch, he saw Vincent's back to him, steam rising from the oven.

Rising to his feet, he walked into the kitchen, arms wrapped around his throbbing stomach loosely. The events of the previous night replayed themselves over and over in his mind; the touches and the tears writhing beneath his subconscious.

Stopping at the island counter-tops, his blue eyes gazed at the ex-Turk in front of him. Confusion ran across his face before setting itself in stone. _What can I do now?_

**Run**, that voice piped up with loathing dripping from it's tone, **it's all you know how to do, isn't it? Or maybe you can bleed some more, that might make things right.**

Closing his blue eyes, he turned his head to the side, lost in complete thought. If he ran, he would be discovered eventually. But if he stayed, the pain would be overwhelming. Yet, bleeding...

Opening his eyes, he stared at the counter-top next to him, his now healed arms wrapping themselves around his stomach. _No,_ he thought with self-conviction,_ I can't do that again. _His Mako blue eyes drew themselves to his covered wrists, the slight pink scars showing themselves against his pallid flesh.

"Cloud?" His gaze rose up to meet crimson. The sound of Vincent's voice brought him out of his reverie, blinking a few times to clear the threatening tears. "Are you hungry?" The blond could see the concern and confusion in that face, the one that haunted him for so long. Slight lines were drawn over his brow, furrowing slightly in emotion.

With a shake of his head, he turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. A heavy sigh, and he began to dress in a pair of black cargo pants and a white shirt that was slightly too large for his frame but seemed to fit all the same. When he re-emerged from his bedroom, he saw the ex-Turk standing in the doorway to the kitchen, spatula held in one of his hands that was crossed over his chest in a relaxed way.

"Everything alright?"

_If only..._

"Yeah."

Cloud sat down on the couch, slipping on a pair of thick socks before his boots. In the process of tying them up, he heard soft footsteps walking towards him. With a shifted gaze, he saw Zack's pants standing to his side. Silence spread through-out the room thickly, leaving a nasty taste in the blond's mouth.

"I'll be gone for a few hours." Was all he said.

"Be careful."

As Cloud headed down the street on his bike, earphones in his ears blasting music to drown out the emotions welling up inside of him, he let out a silent sob before gripping the handle bars tightly to control himself.

An hour passed before he made it to a clearing outside of Midgar. Seeing nothing but woods and foliage of all sorts for miles, he parked his bike on the side of the dirt road he turned on about thirty minutes into the drive. _Just give me some time,_ he thought pleadingly as he slid off the vehicle and made his way through the outdoors.

Sitting himself underneath a tree, he curled his knees under his chin, his music becoming background noise. His lips mouthed the words in time, blue eyes unfocused to his surroundings. Tears slid down his cheeks silently, chilling his flesh with their touch.

His thoughts drifted to and from current events. Vincent: the man he promised himself he wouldn't ever love, the one who cast him aside, the one who swears on everything he stands for he didn't, the one who showed him how to live again...

How could he manage this situation? For a year and a half, all he ever wanted was to be given the chance to love him again, to be held in those arms and have whispered confessions in his ear.

_You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough..._

Sephiroth: the man who first took his heart, the one who hurt him severely, the one who was dangerous...

_You were never conceived in love, you will never rise above..._

So many questions that were left unanswered. The tears kept falling, turning into wracking sobs. "Why can't I just be happy for once?" he whispered to the outside world, his shining blue eyes staring at everything and nothing. Dusk began to creep up on him, and the sudden silence that his music player gave brought him back to reality.

Looking up to the pastel sky, the chill in the air began to set in and he shivered slightly. Rising to his feet, he came to a decision. With a heavy sigh, he made his way back to his bike, and back into the city.

**There we go! Another chapter all ready for reading. Wonder who our little blond is going to run into next? :snicker: We'll find out, now won't we?**


	11. Chapter 11

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Within the city limits, the lights of the street lamps and signs illuminated Cloud's path as he drove through twists and turns in the road. Finally resting in front of a house he hadn't seen in some time, he parked his bike on the curb and cut the engine. Would the occupant even be home?

Part of him hoped so; just to have someone close enough to be there, but not to be intruding. Slowly, he lifted himself from his seat and walked to the dark colored front door. _Why am I even here?_ He thought with confusion, his right hand hesitating in mid-air, half-curled into a fist.

Heaving a silent breath, he let his gloved fingers rap on the door quickly. He could hear the faint sounds of a television inside. "One sec, yo!" came from within, and the blond shuddered slightly. Cloud averted his blue gaze to his feet, his hand falling back to his side only to have his hand hide itself in his jacket pocket.

A few moments passed and the door opened to reveal a very relaxed red-head in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. His hair was tied back in its usual messy manner, a cigarette in one hand. Mako blue eyes bored into green, taking note of the smirk that lit up Reno's face. "Cloudie-boy! What a surprise! Get your ass in here, yo!"

As Reno moved out of the way, the blond slid into the house and looked around. Nothing about it's demeanor changed from so long ago, and in a way that was comforting. "What brought you all the way out here, yo?" Reno asked curiously, walking away from him and towards the kitchen to gather drinks.

"You owe me money," Cloud deadpanned, his tone not betraying his emotions. _Nice excuse, dipshit,_ that voice scathed in his mind, making him mentally shrug it off. A slender red eyebrow rose, the lithe body of the Turk turning to face him, glasses on the counter-top with ice inside. "Oh really? Since when, yo?"

"Since I didn't get paid for my last—_performance_, if that's what you want to call it." Shrugging his shoulders slightly in an attempt to be nonchalant, he let his blue eyes roam through-out the small room. He could hear an announcer on the television giving little to no details about a new horror flick that'll be out at the end of the month.

"Uh huh," was all the red-head said, going back to pouring water into the glasses, "I'll give it to you when you leave then, yo." Turning to face the blond, he held out one of the small glasses and walked into the living room. Sitting down on one of his couches, he propped his bare feet on the coffee table and took a sip of his drink. Figuring he needed to follow, Cloud took a seat on the small chair by the couch, placing his glass on the table after taking a swallow of the cool refreshing liquid.

"So what's your real reason for showin' up, yo?" The blond didn't even realize that the volume on the television was reduced to almost silence. Looking over at Reno, he saw those green eyes hold concern in their pools. Tearing his gaze away, he wrapped his arms loosely around his stomach, hunching over slightly.

"Honestly," Cloud said softly, "I—don't really know." Lowering his gaze to the carpet, the blond gave a little sigh of defeat. Should he let Reno in on his life again? _He _has_ been there for me, _the blond thought as his blue eyes clouded over with emotion. "I just don't think I can handle this anymore." he whispered softly, Mako blue eyes rising to meet emerald.

The red-head was silenced for a moment, studying the blond with curiosity. After another beat of hesitation, Reno smirked slightly. "Well, yo," he said in a slightly breathy tone, "why don't you talk to me about it? Maybe I can give ya a hand."

_Well, why the hell not?_

oOo

Despite acting so cool on the outside for so long, the inner turmoil Cloud felt while expressing what was going on to Reno seeped through his words. A few times he paused in mid-sentence to keep the tears from falling by breathing deep, shaky breaths.

Recalling the actions he took in his life brought forth such regret, the image of those concerned crimson eyes staring him down sulked in the back of his mind. After an hour of conversation, Cloud turned his blue gaze up to the red-head. In those eyes, such emotion wavered in them that it almost took the Turk by surprise.

"So," the blond began, tearing his gaze back down to the floor, "I'm not sure what I want anymore. I spent so long wanting him back, and now that he's here..." trailing off, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Reno seemed to stare at the wall behind the blond, lost in thought. "So," the red-head began cautiously after what seemed like hours, "Vincent didn't write that letter you showed me, and you've been seeing Sephiroth for at least a year...why didn't you tell me?" Green eyes slid towards blue, meeting in a battle of emotions.

"I—wasn't sure if you'd believe me. If I even believed it myself, to be honest," the blond said softly, tearing his gaze away to stare at the floor once more. The ache within his chest that seemed to always be there was dimmer now that he had spilled everything inside his soul. "Personally, I'd rather you be with Vincent than Sephiroth, Cloudie-boy. Does Vincent know you're going back to him?"

Shaking his head to the last question, Cloud closed his eyes to reign his emotions in. "I haven't told him because he doesn't need to know. I don't need any help," he said with enough conviction in his voice to show that he knew what he was doing. The red-head nodded slightly in agreement, albeit in slight reluctance to know that Cloud was hurting himself in the process. "But," blue eyes looked towards emerald, "if you're not sure you want the vampire, then there's not much I can do for you." A smirk played upon those thin delectable lips Cloud had tasted many times, "You could always kiss him and see what happens..."

Blinking a few times, Cloud rose an eyebrow in questioning, "But, if I don't love him anymore...wouldn't that hurt him?" Reno shrugged, putting his cigarette out in an overflowing ashtray on the table and sighed, "Who cares? Even if he didn't write that letter, he still hurt you, yo."

The blond shook his head, rising to his feet and took the ashtray. Walking into the kitchen, he dumped it into the trashcan. Sitting back in the living room, he placed it back in front of Reno and sighed slightly, "I just...I know we've been through a lot. And, I'm not like Sephiroth...I don't aim to hurt people for self-benefit."

With a nod of understanding from the Turk, he leaned forward and touched Cloud's arm gently. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm here, just remember that, yo." A faint smile played upon the blond's lips, but quickly hid itself once more. His blue Mako eyes still held their dead hardened gaze that seemed to always get the red-head's blood flowing.

"Thanks, Reno." The blond said, rising to his feet. "I should get home, he's at the house...probably worried." Both men said their good-byes and (after giving the blond his money) Cloud was on his way home, driving through the city with music blaring in his ears. _You could always kiss him..._ Could he? To feel those soft lips against his own again...

Swerving to miss another car on the road, Cloud regained his focus and quickly arrived back at his apartment. Parking his bike in the usual spot behind the building, he decided to climb up the stairs towards his living quarters instead of the elevator.

He had made his decision, but all of his nerves were unsteady, his heart racing so fast it felt it would explode. When he reached his front door, his hand hovered over the door knob. Would he even still be there? Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he twisted the knob and pushed open the door, entering his apartment with his stomach wrenched in a tight knot.

0o0

**Reno playing match maker? :gasp: Oh, wow! And he's being helpful to Cloud without wanting anything in return? Well, maybe he wants _something_... but that's not for me to reveal yet, now is it? :snicker: I know, I know...just keep reading and see!**


	12. Chapter 12

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

It probably should have surprised Cloud to see the front room of his apartment empty of life; it also should have surprised him to smell the wondrous scent of a pasta dish that Vincent was specially known for in the house. Just remembering that made the blond shiver gently.

Closing the door behind him, he slid off his gear and said gently, "I'm home." The sounds of something sizzling caught his ear and he looked into the kitchen to find Vincent holding a greasy spatula, wearing his normal attire minus the cloak. Turning, those crimson eyes stared into his and a small smile graced those pallid lips.

"Welcome home, Cloud. Everything alright?" The blond nodded, those eyes making his heart beat faster still. Vincent nodded, the smile disappearing as he turned back to the stove. "I decided to make some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," the blond said, his tone slightly wavering, "Thank you." Vincent looked over his shoulder at the younger man to watch him walk off into the living room towards the stereo. With a sigh, Cloud reached up with faintly trembling fingers to turn on the device.

After a few moments, his heart slowed back to a normal pace and the music began to play. Shuffling through the pieces, he found a suitable song. The beat was rather sad, although mechanical. Words formed on his soundless lips as he began to straighten up the living room, just to keep himself busy as thoughts raced in his mind.

Would it really be a good idea? It tore him up inside when he was apart, but it's tearing him up inside just to be around him. Would that be Sephiroth's influence? He highly doubted it, placing a book back on it's shelf. Even if he did prove that he still loved the man, would he take him back? Although, technically they never really broke up but...three years is a long time and things could have changed.

Sighing irritably, Cloud shook his head and his voice found light once more, _"You fed your love to me like crumbs to pigeons in the park. Sometimes I think you're satisfied to see me begging like a dog."_ Blue eyes flashed towards the kitchen doorway, seeing Vincent beginning to set the table with his dark dishes. Standing upright, Cloud rose his arms above his head and stretched, his muscles quivering with the movement.

_"For just a moment, I romanticized the notion—I can take away the torment, I can love you like they never did."_ Relaxing, his arms fell to his side as he felt that gaze on him once more. Running a hand through his hair, he looked towards the hook where his jacket hung, realizing his cell phone was in the pocket and on vibrate.

"Dinner's done, Cloud," he heard the ex-Turk say. Looking over, he saw the older man sitting at the table, the plates served with the excellent pasta dish. The blond nodded once before making his way towards his coat and pulling out his cellphone. Setting it so the volume was at max, he placed it on the table and sat at the other place.

Blue eyes gazed over to Vincent, watching as he picked up his utensil and began to eat. Looking back to his plate, his stomach tightened into that knot once more. _He looks so beautiful even when he eats,_ he thought as he began to eat as well.

The meal passed in silence, a slight tension in the air. It didn't affect the comfort level though. _Just like old times,_ Cloud thought, his gaze shifting from his plate to Vincent, then back again. When they finished, Cloud loaded the dishwasher, and began wiping down the counters and stove when Vincent's voice caused him to pause.

"Cloud." The blond turned around, rag in hand to see the older man in the doorway, one slender pale hand bracing itself on the wood. "Would you mind telling me something?" Raising an eyebrow in slight confusion, Cloud shrugged gently, "I guess so." Turning back to his task, he began wiping the stove down once more when the question caused him to stop.

"What happened to Zack?" His body froze, blue eyes widening slightly. He grew frigid. If there was any question in the world he expected from those lips, it wasn't that one. Stopping his movements, he gripped the towel tightly in his hand, closing his eyes slowly as he drew in a breath to try and calm himself.

"He...died on a mission." Opening them slowly, the pain in his chest grew and he remembered that phone call three years ago. "After the letter, Zack let me stay with him. I kept his place clean and stocked with food, also helped pay for rent while he was away." Tears brimmed in his Mako blue eyes as he looked towards Vincent.

He saw the faint shock on the older man's face, how his eyes widened just a fraction and his jaw tensed. "I got a phone call from one of the other First Class SOLDIER's...Genesis I think his name was." Cloud furrowed his brow slightly in concentration, "Yeah—that's who it was. Genesis called me to tell me that Zack had changed his paperwork so that I was to be contacted in case of an emergency.

"He thought it was strange—thought we were lovers." A faint smile played itself on Cloud's features, one of sadness and nostalgia. "Of course, we weren't. Zack knew better..." The blond trailed off in reminisce, the green flecks of Mako in his eyes standing out from the tears that began to fall. Images of Zack's smiling face ran through his mind, taunting him. "But...they needed me to come to the infirmary.

"I raced there as fast as I could. When I got there--" Cloud paused, biting his bottom lip as he now had the towel abandoned on the stove top. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, shaking as he fought back the emotions that threatened to overcome. "I—I had to identify the body."

Remembering the white sheets and steel surroundings of that room, seeing Zack's pale face that held a faint smirk even in death. "He...was mauled by some creature. They found him holding onto a little boy. According to Genesis, the boy looked like—like me."

A sob tore itself from his throat and he shook his head feverishly, as if denying that last statement. Arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, offering some sort of comfort. A hand ran through his hair, words whispering soothing remarks in his ear. His hands grabbed onto Vincent's shirt tightly, pulling himself closer into that embrace.

The warmth and scent of the older man surrounded him, soothing him rather quickly. The pain inside of him subsided, and Cloud slowly opened his eyes and looked up into Vincent's face to see the concern and compassion in his expression. _This...this is what I missed._

Time froze, the music had changed to a soothing melody of sadness yet hope and blue bore into crimson. Their faces slowly moved closer, as if drawn by a magnet, the blond's heart racing in his chest, eyes shining and red-rimmed from tears.

At last, their lips met and it felt as if a barrier broke between them. Hands scrunched themselves in fistfuls of shirt and hair, drawing each other closer as if to get inside of one another. Breathing became erratic as tongues danced and dodged, tasting what the other had missed in so long.

Cloud whimpered softly, pulling away from those lips slightly, letting his breath tickle Vincent's flesh. "Cloud?" Opening his blue eyes, he looked up into astonished crimson. The blond blinked a few times, trying to gain focus before thinking, _he was right._

Blue eyes flashed with slight shock before shining with contentment, "I'm so sorry, Vincent." A finger placed itself on his lips that held a slight glisten of saliva, "Shh," the older man hushed, "you have nothing to be sorry for. I loved you then, and I still do."

Cloud's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened slightly. "I—I love you too, Vincent."

0o0

**Awww...and they're back together! Or are they? It's totally a one time thing, let me tell ya. :P Kidding! Maybe...just keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Vincent lowered Cloud to the floor, hands roaming over that smaller body and lips grazing over skin. Purrs and whimpers emitted from the blond, his body shaking slightly as his hands began to lift the ex-Turk's shirt over his head.

Clothes found their way to the floor, leaving the men clad in only their boxers, heartbeats thrumming to their own staccato beat. "Vincent..."

"Cloud." Blue eyes opened to look into crimson, lust burning in both. "Cloud, call me by my title." The blond's eyes widened for a fraction, a shock running through his veins at the command. Parting his lips, his eyes lidded gently as he whispered huskily, "Master."

A feral moan erupted from Vincent, their lips crashing in a bruising dominating kiss. Cloud whimpered in pleading desperation for more as he arched his back, fingertips running along his flesh. The ex-Turk's hands nudged the younger man's boxers off of his hips, freeing his erection from its confines.

Slowly sitting up, that crimson gaze looked over the muscular physique underneath him, his mouth watering with each inch of flesh uncovered. A faint blush crossed Cloud's cheeks, his swollen lips parted slightly as he panted. "M-Master...is something wrong?"

Vincent shook his head as an answer, lowering his face so his kissed the younger man's chest along the random scars and soft skin. Hesitating at the edge of his ribcage, Vincent looked up towards the blond. "Tell me what you want, slave."

A shiver ran down Cloud's spine at the name, causing him to bite his bottom lip. Taking in a shaky breath, he uttered thickly, "H-Hurt me, Master." A smirk played upon Vincent's lips, "Let me know when you've had enough."

Parting his lips, he let his teeth play upon the supple flesh beneath him, causing a cry to erupt from the younger man. Cloud arched his back, his hands flying out from his sides and gripping into fists. Oh, the pain was so beautiful coming from that mouth!

Bites and nips ran along his flesh, moving from the bottom of his sternum, up to his nipples, back down to his navel, and along his hips. Fingers gliding over skin, Cloud whimpered with each sting of pain. Lips found their way further south to the blond's throbbing member.

All Cloud could feel was moist warmth caressing him and he cried out, bucking his hips against that mouth that tortured him so sweetly. Throwing his head back against the floor, he felt those strong slender hands gripping his hips and holding him down.

Sensations he thought he had forgotten began to emerge and all too quickly it came to an end. With a final cry, his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, washing his nerves in electricity. Those hands gripping him held tighter as the bliss began to subside.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling, his breathing coming in rapid gasps with slight whimpers. Kisses made their way from his groin, up his stomach and chest to his chin and lips. Kissing back ever so lightly, Cloud moaned softly as he stared up into crimson, eyes holding an apology.

"Don't worry, love," Vincent whispered, slightly out of breath, "I was prepared for it. Now," he paused, raising a slender eyebrow as Cloud's breathing slowly calmed, "lubricant?" As if bringing himself out of a daze, Cloud slowly rose to a sitting position, his legs spread enough so Vincent could lean towards him between them.

"I...don't have any. But—vegetable oil works?" With a nod from his Master, Cloud reached over into one of the cabinets and produced the large bottle of oil. Handing it over earned him another breathtaking kiss, spilling all of the love and compassion.

With a moan, Cloud closed his eyes and returned the kiss, giving in to the submission that he knew the older man wanted. Feeling his legs spread themselves apart, and warm smooth fingers began to massage and probe themselves along his opening. Rolling his head back, Mako blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as those fingers found their way inside of him.

The gentleness those fingers showed brought Cloud higher in his peak of lust. Kisses placed themselves over his cheeks, lips, eyes, and nose as another finger added itself inside of him. "Master, please!" Cloud pleaded, opening his eyes half-way to look up into Vincent's face.

With a slight nod, Vincent coated his own member with the thick oil and slowly nudged himself inside with a low growl of appreciation. Letting out a hiss, Cloud bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. Shiva the pleasure! The warmth of him, the scents and sights were overwhelming him, bringing him to new heights.

After a few moments of adjusting, Vincent began to move and Cloud gasped at the feeling. Throwing his head back again, his back arching and his fists curling tightly, he whispered, "M-Master!"

Their pace turned erratic after a few more moments, a hand grasping onto the blond's member that now stood straight. Brushes against the younger man's prostate caused him to cry out again and again. When that hand moved away, a sharp pain ran along the outside part of Cloud's thigh, barely registering the loud crack the slap had made.

Nearing completion as it was, Cloud groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to stare up into those lusty crimson orbs. Another smack resounded and Cloud screamed, hitting the peak once more as the ex-Turk groaned the blond's name, finishing himself.

Sweat, musk, and cinnamon filled the room and Cloud closed his eyes, Vincent's head resting itself on the younger boy's shoulder. Panting and spent, the blond sighs heavily to try and still his racing heart. _Did this just really happen?_

Looking down, he saw Vincent slowly lift himself up and out of Cloud, crimson eyes searching for permanent damage. Hesitantly, Cloud lifted one of his hands up and caressed the older man's face, feeling the warm and silk skin underneath his touch. "Vincent?"

Eyes locked and a small smile played on both pairs of lips, "I missed you." Vincent nodded once, and helped the younger into a sitting position. "Looks like we both need a bath. Care to join me, little one?" The blond nodded, warmth spreading in his chest to replace the pain.

oOo

Laying in his own bed, Cloud stared up at the dark ceiling above him. Thoughts flowed through his conscious, one by one trying to seek answers to right everything that has happened.

Not only did he kiss his ex-Master, he slept with him. What did that make them now? _Technically, we never really broke it off._

Reno'll at least be happy, right? _Definitely, he's been hounding me to get laid for months._

A small smile played on his lips which were no longer swollen. Turning onto his side, he stared out of the blind-covered window, the city's lights coming in through the cracks. Pulling his blanket up towards his chin and over his shoulder, he brought his knees up to his chest in a fetal position.

_Maybe life will be in the right track for once. _Closing his eyes, he smiled as his mind quieted once more. Silence greeted the dark apartment as night had settled in once more.

Five minutes passed and Mako blue eyes flashed open widely, jerking the blond to a sitting position as realization pressed itself into his mind. _What about Sephiroth? He's not going to let me go...not now that he has me again! _His heart began to race with slight fear as scenarios played themselves before his eyes.

Vincent being harmed in the worst way possible, blood on his clothes and skin, marring that sweet perfection. Reno and Rude both being injured, forced to claim it from a mission. Never being allowed to see Rufus. Kei, Jet, Joel, and Kane all murdered just to get back at the blond for being so carefree.

Shaking his head, he made up his mind before his head hit his dark pillow once more. _I can't stop seeing him,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, brow furrowed and nestled deep underneath the heavy covers. _I'm so sorry, Vincent._

0o0

**And there's our first lemon of the story. I know, it's about time, right? But hey, to fit it with the time line and Cloud's feelings I had to go by the rules on this one. (Rules being mental stability and blah blah blah). Don't worry! It won't be the only one (hopefully). And our poor little blond slave is a little in over his head with Sephiroth, don't you think? Well, I'm not going to reveal anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

The next morning, Cloud was wide awake before the sun rose and began cooking breakfast after reading for an hour. When he cracked the eggs into the sizzling pan, he heard footsteps coming from the other bedroom, making him look up from his task.

Seeing Vincent standing in the doorway, his long ebony hair disheveled from sleep and wearing a pair of his own boxers. A small smile graced his lips as he caught sight of the blond in front of the stove. "Good morning, little one." Cloud nodded slightly, a faint smile on his own mouth.

"Are you hungry, Vincent?" The ex-Turk nodded as he stretched his back. "Did you sleep well?" The blond nodded again, beginning to scramble the eggs on the skillet. A few minutes of silence passed as the food continued to cook, the aroma of edibles filling the air.

When they sat down to eat, Vincent's voice was soft as he spoke, "I have to leave again, Cloud." Mako blue eyes looked up from his plate, fork half-way to his lips which were barely parted. Blinking a few times, he thought he heard wrong. "W-what?"

Crimson looked into azure with sadness, "I have to leave for a few days, Cloud." Anger welled up in the blond's chest. "Who's out for a bounty this time, Vincent?" His tone held venom as he spoke, then he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I--"

"How'd you know?"

"Huh?" Vincent had his brow furrowed in confusion as he shook his head slightly, "How did you find out?" Cloud shrugged slightly, swallowing his bite of egg, "I guessed. Besides, Kei and the rest of them are too. I'm not stupid," he shot the older man a look that said 'trust me, I know what I'm talking about'.

"Well, I'll call you as soon as I can. Alright?" Nodding once, they both finished their meal in silence.

oOo

A week passed, and besides a phone call from Vincent saying he was back but he had to stay at his apartment for awhile, things seemed to go back to being as normal as they used to be.

Waking up one day, Cloud decided he needed to do some fresh cleaning once again. The scent of cinnamon seemed to be everywhere, and it caused his heart to sink, remembering times of happiness while his thoughts worked in overdrive to keep the depression alive.

Dressed in a pair of dark navy cargo pants, thick socks, and a skin-tight black shirt, his wrist warmers in place, Cloud reached up to turn the stereo bound to listen to some music while working when—"_All my complaints shrink to nothing, I'm ashamed of all my somethings."_

Reaching into his pocket, he flipped open his phone and said in a bored tone, "Yes, Reno?"

"Hey, yo! How'd things go with Vince?" the Turk's sultry voice cut through the line, causing Cloud to shiver slightly. Blinking his Mako blue eyes a few times, he recalled the night last week in the kitchen and blushed. "I—it went fine. Why?"

"Good! I'm comin' over and I want the details!" A soft click and silence rang through the air as the blond sighed heavily. "Damn red-heads," he muttered with slight annoyance as he turned the stereo on. _Maybe the kitchen should be the first place to work._ He added as an after thought.

Making his way into the kitchen, he reached under the sink as music began to blare out of the high-tech speakers and he hummed along to the up-beat music. Bringing out the cleaning supplies, he began his treacherous work, the words from the melody reaching his ears and reverberating off the walls.

_"Lookin' like first class, actin' like a cheap date—honey drippin' smile so stylin' bet you know what you do...don't you, baby?"_ A smile played upon his lips as he thought of Reno the first time they met. Emerald eyes full of seduction and playfulness, a handsome face. On his hands and knees as he scrubbed, he sung along with the words as they continued, _"Eyes that penetrate, heat that denigrates, lust communicates I can hardly wait to get to you...and show you, baby."_

Finishing up with the floor, he worked on the counter tops, his hips swaying in time with the beat as the rhythm worked its way through his bones. _"If you want to, I can be dirty too. I can spin you around, pick you up, and go down. If you want to, I can be just like you...and do the dirty things you do."_

Tossing the slightly dirtied towel up into the air, he spun around and headed into the hallway as he caught it the cloth. Tossing it into the small hamper, he picked up the basket with ease, mouth not missing a beat. Walking into the small laundry room, he began to sort clothing into colors before placing a load of dark shades inside the washing machine. _"Walk into a room, imperceptible boom. Tight shot, close zoom. When you move it's assumed you feel it too...don't you, baby?"_

Setting the basket back in its place after the machine was kicked on with soap, he began to work on the living room, dusting the shelves and random decorations. _"Tickin' like a fuse, there's an itch I gotta scratch. Ten minutes in a room, get this monkey off my back. Any dark space would do...to show you, baby."_

When he reached the bathroom, he began to work on the sink just as he faintly heard the front door open and close. Figuring it to be Reno, he continued to work as he sung along to the music, hips swaying and the scent of cleaner filling the air. _"If you want to, I can be dirty too. I can spin you around, pick you up, and go down. If you want to, I can be just like you...and do the dirty things you do."_

Looking into the mirror, he shook his head with slight distaste at the fingerprint smudges and dust along the edges. Using another rag, he sprayed window cleaner on it and set to work. _"Why don't you tell me your sign? I hear we're two of a kind."_

Feeling eyes on him, he looked in the corner of his eye to see Reno leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with a playful smirk on his lips. Rolling his Mako azure eyes, he turned his back to the Turk and worked on the shower. _"Scorpio! I've been told, you're my most compatible ride. Let me tell you again--."_

Scrubbing the tile, he let the music take him away as his body began to sway and bounce. _"You make me wanna pop!--pop!--pop!--pop!--pop! Jack into the movie inside my brain."_ Turning towards the faucet, he scrubbed some more, the words spilling from his lips, _"I never wanna stop—stop—stop—stop—stop. Oh! Can you do that again?"_

Standing upright, he threw his head back as the droplets from the shower head that had leaked slightly into his hair, tossing them to the wall behind him. Those emerald eyes were boring into him and he turned his head towards Reno, a smirk upon his lips. _"Shut the blinds, baby let the door slam."_

Stepping out of the tub, he tossed the rag at the Turk, who caught it easily, those eyes never leaving his swaying hips. Cloud shook his head and walked by him, _"Intergalactic, super bombastic."_

When they reached the living room, the blond tilted his head so he could get a look at Reno, his Mako blue eyes lidded with mock lust and a delicious smirk on his lips, _"Go from the top, baby, don't ever stop 'til I tell you to!"_

The red head laughed heartily as he dropped the rag into the hamper, walking towards the blond who now strode towards the music player. _"If you want to, I can be dirty too. I can spin you around, pick you up, even go down."_ Cutting the music to a quieter level, Cloud smiled at Reno, "You thirsty?"

"Mm...nah. I'm good, yo. Although, if you're gettin' somethin', mind grabbin' me an ashtray?" Cloud sighed with mock irritation and shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a tall clear glass from the cabinet, he got some ice-cubes and filled the glass with water before getting a blue glass ashtray from one of the shelves.

Making his way back into the living room, the song changed to something slow and sensual as he set the things down on the table. Reno had made himself comfortable on the sofa, preparing to light a cigarette when the blond sat down next to him on the other end, curling his feet underneath him. "Thanks, yo."

After lighting, the red-head turned towards the blond with a smile. "So, what's been happenin', yo?"

0o0

**Rawr, another chapter completed! And picturing Cloud looking over his shoulder and singing that last line with his eyes all sexy and that damn smirk on his lips...:shudder: I would totally sell my soul for a picture like that. Damn! :cough: Anyways...so yeah. I know in my last story Reno didn't smoke, but since three years passed I thought I'd throw it in there...that and the fact that it's a dropped habit, I guess. Not really important information (unless you're the kind of person who takes in every single detail and had to be snotty if something doesn't match the timeline, etc.) so there's your explanation on that one. I'm not changing that so you can just deal with it!**


	15. Chapter 15

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Blinking a few times, Cloud looked towards Reno with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you so curious anyways, Reno?" The red-head blew smoke out of his lungs, letting it hang in the air before tilting his head towards the younger man. "I told you last week, I care about ya. Want to make sure things were going smoothly, ya know? Figured I'd wait a week," the Turk took another drag from his cigarette before continuing, "before popping over and finding out, yo."

Cloud sighed heavily, turning so his body leaned against the arm of the sofa, his knees pulled up to be parallel with his chest, arms crossed over his stomach loosely. "It...went fine. At least, I think it did. He left the next day for work."

"Well, that's good. Take my advice, yo?" With a nod from the blond, the red head chuckled and snubbed his cigarette out into the ashtray before leaning back against the back of the sofa. "Glad to hear, yo. You get laid?"

A growl emitted from Cloud before a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "I know you like having movies play in your head while you touch yourself, Reno, but that's a bit too far." Another laugh rang through the air and the Turk slapped the younger man on the knee playfully. "Can't help it, yo. You got a fine ass! Besides, you're the only guy I'd ever fuck."

Hearing those words sent a shiver down the blond's spine. A spark of desire ran along his stomach and he furrowed his brow. "Oh? What happened to Rude?" A smirk played upon the blond's lips when Reno blinked a few times in complete surprise. "We aren't like that, yo!" The red-head erupted, louder than necessary.

Shaking his head, Cloud got to his feet and took his now empty glass into the kitchen to refill it. "Uh huh." He heard footsteps following him as he turned the tap in the sink on. "Really, Cloud," that voice thick with lust filled his left ear, causing him to turn his head slightly to see the red-head leaning against his back.

Body heat mingled and the blond fought with himself to keep his heartbeat leveled. "I would rather much have you underneath me, than be under Rude." Those lips ghosted over the shell of his ear with a whisper of a kiss before pulling away, "Seein' he's so big and all."

The blond almost dropped his glass before snapping back to shut the water off. Setting the glass on the counter, he turned so he faced Reno fully. Finally taking notice of Reno's clothing, he wore a pair of black jeans and a normal white t-shirt. Blinking a few times, Cloud said dumbly, "You're not in uniform." Lifting his Mako blue eyes to meet the Turk's gaze, he rose an eyebrow, "Day off?"

The red-head nodded with a smirk, "Yeah. Rufus gave me the day off. Somethin' about being too hot-headed with the last target or some shit." Cloud smiled slightly, then shook his head in what might have been disdain. Picking up his glass of water, the blond sighed slightly, "You're so horrible." Taking a sip, the red head grinned, "Yeah but you come back for more anyways, yo."

"No," the blond said, setting the cup back down on the counter, leaning back against the edge of the counter, his elbows resting upon the counter top as he spoke, "I believe it's the other way around, Reno. _You_ keep coming back to _me_ to get some of this." Pushing himself up to a normal standing position, a hand resting on his hip, he cocked said hip to one side before tilting his head the opposite direction in a curious manner, "If I'm not mistaken, you've been trying to get into my pants for months."

The red-head leaned over to the blond so closely that their noses almost touched. Cloud could smell the faint aroma of nicotine from his breath as he spoke, "Only because you're just that good." A wry smirk played upon the blond's lips, "With practice that happens."

The overwhelming heat between the two men began to increase, the scent of the red-head ran over the blond in such waves that it made him shiver. He wouldn't deny that he still held a physical attraction to Reno, but despite his body's needs, he just hadn't slept with him in the past few years. It was like his sex-drive was locked up in a box and stowed away in a closet somewhere; under lock, key, and chains away from everyone else.

But being this close to the Turk, and the events of last week, reminded him of years ago when he would enjoy the touches and shiver with anticipation. Closing his eyes, he whispered softly, "Reno, I'm not exactly sure what Vincent and I have become." Trying to calm his racing heart, his flaring nerves sent signals of arousal and desire through his body.

"If we are even starting over, or...picking up where we left off. I'm not exactly sure what I want." His mind began to race as he felt fingers run along his neck and to his cheek, cupping it gently. "I understand that, yo." Reno's voice was still close, reminding the blond of the reason why his body was going into overdrive.

"Can I at least have a kiss before I leave?" Mako blue eyes opened slowly, shining brightly with such emotion that the red-head was startled. He was always surprised where it concerned those eyes, the ones that held such hue and feeling in them that he hadn't seen shine like that in years. Completely breathtaking and a total turn on for the red-head.

Reluctantly, the blond nodded. Lips met swiftly and sweetly, tastes of one another mingling together. A low moan escaped the blond, his back arching while his hands fisted themselves in the Turk's shirt. _It's not like Vincent at all,_ he thought in the back of his mind as his lips parted, inviting Reno's tongue to play. The taste of spice and cigarettes filled his mouth, but he paid it no mind.

The blond felt fingers dive into his spikes, mussing them in that strong grip that the Turk had. Those fingers pulled his head back for a better angle, causing a surprised whimper that wasn't unpleasant. Letting Reno lead, Cloud fluttered his eyes closed and ran one hand up that muscled chest while the other stay curled up in his shirt.

Lips parted for just a moment before crashing down once more, the faint thrum of up-beat music in the background. Parting again for breath, Mako blue eyes opened to stare into lust-filled emerald. Gasping breathing filled the air, both men's cheeks flushed with arousal.

"Cloud," Reno's voice slurred softly, "I--." Before he could finish, Cloud leaned up and captured those lips again, closing his eyes and whimpered pleadingly. Moving away slightly, those lips hovered shakily over the others, "Don't make me regret this, Reno...please, don't." The Turk's fingertips ran from his hair to his cheek, caressing it softly. "It'll be just like old times, yo."

A thrill shot through the blond and he whimpered. Recalling the last time those skilled fingers touched his body, he moaned and kissed him again, pouring the urgency his body was screaming into the contact. The blond's entire body was shivering with anticipation, wanting to be under this man again.

Slowly, the blond moved the red-head to the opposite counter, leaning him against it and placing open mouth kisses along his jaw. Hands ran their way along Reno's sides, teeth scraping the flesh on the conjuncture between his shoulder and his neck. Pushing the cloth over his stomach and un-tucking the small edge out of his waistline, Cloud moaned softly at the feel of the warm flesh underneath his fingers.

The blond's hands ran along the zipper of Reno's jeans, teasing him as those lips ran along his heated skin back to his lips. Kissing him feverishly, he whispered against those lips, "I wonder if you still have that taste..." Trailing his lips from his chin down his chest, his hands had skillfully undid the red-head's pants and began to caress the throbbing member it contained.

A thrill of excitement ran through Cloud and he moaned at the same time Reno let out a feral growl at the touch, a smirk playing on his lips. Sinking to his knees, the younger man wasted no time in opening his mouth and engulfing him. Hearing the loud cry from the red-head, Cloud closed his Mako blue eyes and began to swirl his tongue while adding suction and bobbing his head slowly.

Hips began to move and the blond faintly registered the sound of the music and the husky words sung along with the melody. Unconsciously, the blond moved his head in time with the music, his tongue and teeth responding with the beat. Hearing the panting and moaning from above, he dared to open his Mako blue eyes and look up.

Reno's head was tilted back, his elbows propped on the counter behind him, his back arched slightly. On his neck was a light sheen of sweat, giving that delicious flesh a beautiful glow. Cloud smirked around the shaft in his mouth and began to work but not moving his eyes from the red-head.

Using one hand, he placed it on Reno's hip to keep him from choking the blond, while the other began to stroke the red-head's cock, mouth still working. Slowly, the red-head's breathing became faster with soft moans. The Turk's head tilted down to look down into those baby blues, his own emerald eyes almost _shining_ with lust and desire.

Cloud could feel his own arousal but he paid it no mind, only wanting to please the man above him. He saw those kiss-swollen lips move in a husky panting whisper. _Is he...singing along to the music?_ Cloud thought and smirked before taking one last suction and tongue rotation before making the red-head cry out loudly, "Cloud!"

Swallowing every drop of the older man's seed, he leaned back on his heels before running his tongue over his lips and looking up towards the red-head who was slumped against the counter, head falling back. A small smile traced his lips before he slowly rose to his feet, "Any better, Reno?"

Reno's lips curved into a feral grin before he caught his breath and began righting his clothes once more. "Not as good as fuckin' ya, yo. But, it'll do." Emerald met azure and the older man's tone grew quiet, "Almost forgot how good your mouth was. You sure you haven't been seeing anyone since then?" Shaking his head, Cloud let his mask fall into place once more, those Mako blue eyes shielding into the cold glare he had perfected over the years, "Yes, I'm sure."

A frown tugged at the red-head's lips. "Oh, come on, Cloudie-boy," he said with disdain, "don't hole yourself up because of this." The blond shook his head, turning back to the other counter and taking a sip of his drink, "I'm not. I figured I gave you what you wanted, now you can go sleep it off at home." Looking over his shoulder, he gave a humorless smile, "Just like old times, Reno."

Facing the sink again, he began to rinse out the appliance before working on setting the dirty dishes (whatever few there were) up for loading them in the dishwasher. Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, a feather light kiss placed upon his temple. "If I ever had the chance, yo. I wouldn't just use you like I do." Mako blue eyes stared at the swirling water in the drain, his soaked hands bracing themselves on the side of the counter.

The desire that ran through his body had finally faded, but those touches and whispers brought it back again. Closing his eyes, he took a slow, deep breath before answering with as much of an even tone he could muster, "Reno...if you need a good lay you know where to find me. But right now, I don't think it's a good idea."

Another kiss placed itself on his temple before those arms unwound themselves. "I'll see ya later, yo." And with that, the red-head was gone. Opening his eyes to stare at the wall in front of him, he heaved a heavy sigh. Finishing with his work quickly, his mind wandered to earlier when those lips whispered into the thick air. What was it he said?

_"I love to try to set you free, I love you all over me. Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done."_ At this, Cloud shook his head with a sad smile. _You're hopelessly addicted, Reno,_ the blond thought as he walked into his bedroom for a change of clothes and fully intended to take a shower. He felt dirty, despite the fact that what he had just done was what he truly wanted.

0o0

**Mm...good ol' RenoxCloud smut! Mwuahaha, dedication of that lemon to Izzy-Lawliet since they were so kind enough to request one! Thank you so much for the idea! It took me awhile to toss it around in my head, but I hope it's to your liking. **

**Anyways, for the A/N, the ending to this chapter kinda threw me for a loop due to the fact that I couldn't have Cloud be all chipper and peppy. That's just not how he works! :snicker: Other than the fact that it's adorable, his emo-ness has to come out again, right?**


	16. Chapter 16

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

A few days passed since the incident with Reno. Cloud had just arrived back at his apartment from doing a few deliveries. _That woman,_ he thought scathingly as he took his boots off, _I swear she just doesn't take a hint, does she?_

Irritation flew through him as he thought of the raven-haired woman that always seemed to call for deliveries every week. And every time Cloud would oblige, she would try to find some way to get him in her bed. Each time he would refuse, telling her that he wasn't into her. It never stopped her advances, though, which made the blond wonder if she was clearly insane.

Walking further into his apartment, he stripped himself of his riding clothes down to his normal pair of black cargo pants and a light gray shirt. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his blond spikes. _First, Reno shows up wanting some action...and now some random woman wants me. Not to mention Sephiroth..._ at the mention of the General, Cloud shivered.

_"You keep acting like you own me, I can't control me. You said you never really wanted me back,"_ Mako blue eyes shifted towards his jacket at the sound of the lone singer emanating from his pocket. Rifling through them, he tried to be quick about it so he wouldn't miss the call. _"I want you back, I want you gone. Maybe I'm sick of holding on."_

Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open without looking at the ID. "Yes?" He said with the tinge of annoyance in his voice. Silence met his answer, and for a moment the blond decided on hanging up his phone when a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Cloud, is everything alright?" Mako blue eyes widened at the familiar voice. Heaving a silent sigh, he closed his eyes as he rested against the dining table, "Yeah. I'm just a bit irritated is all. People drive me insane—how are you doing?"

A soft chuckle emitted from the other side of the line making the blond smile ever so slightly. "I'm alright. I was calling to let you know that I'm back in town. Would you mind if I came over for awhile?" That smile grew wider at the thought of the raven-haired man coming over. "Sure. Have you eaten?"

"No," was the simple reply, even if it was a little sheepish. "I'll cook something for you, then. See you soon." Hanging the phone up, the blonde let out a little sigh of relief. Walking into the kitchen, he began to prepare for dinner as it was in the early evening now.

As he set the pot full of water on the stove, he walked towards the stereo, switching it on, and let the music soothe him. _I can't be so worked up when he gets here,_ he thought with determination, _I want this to work this time. No doubt about it._

oOo

Thirty minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Cloud looked up from his busy task of cooking to look at the source of the sound before wiping his hands on a towel he had over his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Opening the door he saw the ex-Turk dressed in his normal attire, red cloak billowing around him to hide his physique.

A small smile placed itself on Cloud's features, his Make blue eyes still stone cold as he said, "Vincent, come on in." Moving out of the way, he lead the older man into his apartment before closing the door. The scent of spices and meat baking met the assassins' nose and the blond heard a quiet sigh of content.

Cloud made his way back into the kitchen, resuming his duties. "Did you get injured?" he asked, both eyebrows raised as he stirred the pasta that sat in one pot with one hand, while the other stirred the steaming green beans. "Not too badly."

Looking over his shoulder as his hands stilled, he peered at Vincent who stood in the doorway, his cloak no where in sight. The look in his Mako blue eyes suggested that he better be telling the truth, otherwise there'd be bigger problems than a little lie. "Just a few scrapes and bruises. They'll heal in time." With a nod, Cloud turned his attention back to the food. Peering into the oven, he checked on the chicken pieces to see if they were ready to be served. Hearing the clatter of plates, the blond looked up to see Vincent had began to set the table.

Another ten minutes passed and the table was set with a chicken marinated in some kind of lemon sauce, with a tender cheese pasta and buttered green beans. Placing the glasses of red wine at their spots, Cloud took his seat across from the ex-Turk. As they ate in comfortable silence, the blond reflected to himself the sudden turn his life had taken.

For three years, he had wanted nothing more than redemption for whatever he had done to anger Vincent that caused him to throw him away. Depression had kicked in full-blast then, the nightmares endless, the tears that always wanted to flow but never could...they eventually led to bloodshed caused by his own hands and the destructive behavior of returning to the man that had torn him apart so long ago.

Yet, recent events had come to light that seemed to have blown everything out of proportion. The man he had loved had stormed back into his life, swept him away with such confusion that it was hard to tell what was up and down. Not to mention the self-destruction that was being with Sephiroth...even if Vincent swore up and down that he didn't write that letter.

Mako blue eyes clouded over in emotion as he remembered those times. They weren't as far off as he'd have liked, but maybe things would get better soon. "Cloud." The blond's eyes snapped up to look into crimson at the mention of his name. Vincent's face held a look of query and concern, "Is everything alright?"

Nodding a bit, Cloud slowly stood as he had cleared his plate. "Just—still a little annoyed about earlier today. Are you finished?" With a nod from the older man, the blond picked up the dirty plates and began to wash them when he reached the sink.

"What happened today that has caused you to be upset, then?" With a small sigh, the blond rolled his shoulders to straighten them out slightly. "There's someone who tries to get deliveries every week and just won't leave me alone. That's all." A faint chuckle caused him to turn around, seeing Vincent leaning against the doorway once more, his arms crossed over his stomach in a relaxed manner.

"She won't take a hint? I can't blame her, you're really attractive, Cloud." With a small smirk that seemed to say 'yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know', Cloud shook his head dismissively, "And so are you, doesn't mean it's right." As he placed the last load of dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on, he wiped off the counters.

Arms wrapped around Cloud's waist and brought him towards a warm solid chest, making him pause in his ministrations. The scent of cinnamon ran through his sinuses and his eyes closed, the stress of the day releasing him automatically. "Come, Cloud. Let's relax a bit." With an absent nod, the blond left the towel on the counter top and was led to the couch.

Vincent took a seat on the couch, looking up towards the blond and watching him as he took a position on the floor. Cloud knelt down, placing himself in a slightly crouched position, one hand on the ex-Turk's thigh with his cheek on his knee, the other hand placed on the floor for balance. Closing his blue eyes, the blond took in a deep breath of relaxation, the faint music playing in the background.

Breathing evenly, the blond ran through the thoughts that lingered. It's been almost a month since Sephiroth's call. Soon he'll call again. "Cloud." Blue eyes opened once more, a hand running through his blond tresses soothingly. "Would you...do something for me?"

The hesitancy in those words caused Cloud to furrow his brow. Slowly, he lifted his head off of the older man's knee and looked up towards him. "Yes?" Crimson eyes bore into azure and a faint smile ghosted upon those pallid lips. "Sing for me? Like old times."

Closing his eyes again, the blond laid his head back in position. "What should I sing?"

"Anything you wish."

Pausing for a moment, the blond heard the sad guitar softly bellowing from the stereo. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just let the words flow. _"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again."_ The weight of everything began to be lifted from his heart as the words fell sweetly.

_"Cause this hurts much deeper than I thought it did. It has not healed with time,"_ opening his eyes, they brimmed with tears as images of that afternoon brought themselves to the front. _"It just shot down my spine."_ Remembering that letter, the hurt and betrayal it caused, the loneliness. He remembered that the first month he hadn't slept, he could have sworn he saw Vincent laying next to him in the large bed in Zack's apartment. _"You look so beautiful tonight. Reminds me how you laid us down, and gently smiled...before you destroyed my life."_

Scenes of love and lust played before him as those eyes stared at everything and nothing. A faint twinge of pain flared up his back, running in teasing little rivulets along the scars that taunted him so. Flashes of silver and emerald brought themselves to light, _"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again."_

Those soothing fingers never ceased, but Cloud paid no attention to them. Remembering the love he had, baring his heart to be run through the blade that taunted him so, a shiver ran down the blond's spine with a ghost of a sigh. _"You got much closer than I thought you did. I'm in your reach, you held me in your hands."_

Remembering feeling that he had nothing, despite the Turks who tried to save him countless times, blue eyes fluttered slightly before closing once more. That depression ran through his chest, but the tears never fell. _"Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away—and let me rest in pieces?"_

"Cloud." Mako blue eyes flew open, his voice ceasing. "Cloud, come here." Sitting up, he kept his head bowed as he slowly rose to his feet and sat down next to Vincent on the couch. Hands grabbed his shoulders gently and brought him closer into the embrace, holding him as if he were fragile but not wanting to leg go. "Like I said before, apologies are just words. But...promise me I can make it up to you."

Vincent's voice was soft and filled with concern and compassion as it reached Cloud's ear. Cloud buried his face in Vincent's neck, bringing his hands to rest on the ex-Turk's forearms. _This is what you wanted!_ His mind quipped happily, _go for it!_ Cloud nodded faintly, the tears hiding back where they belonged. A shaky sigh blew from the older man, followed by a whispered confession of love and thanks.

One last question bugged the blond as he was cradled into those arms like a child. Sleep began to take him as the question asked itself once more, _will it all be over soon?_

0o0

**To be quite honest, I wanted to use the last song in the story sooner, I just wasn't exactly sure how to go about putting it in there. And while I was dozing in and out of daydreaming, this image popped into my head and I was like "Wow! Gotta use it!" So there ya have it. **

**Oh, and fyi, for those who enjoy CloudxTifa pairings, this chapter has no offense to you what so ever. I just despise the pairing in general...she gets on my nerves (more than Yuffie does). **


	17. Chapter 17

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

A month had passed since the incident on the couch, and it was rather uneventful. Other than the one night two weeks prior to this day the blond had returned home bloodied and bruised, and Vincent hadn't said a word but tended to his wounds with an air of concern and scorn, life seemed to be returning to normal.

Cloud walked into Trinkets and Spices, sliding his goggles off of his eyes and around his neck, peering at the small business. Kane was standing at the register putting up stock on the shelves behind him, Jet flirting with some of the female customers in the back corner, Joel and Kei no where in sight.

Silently, the blond walked up to the counter and leaned over it. "Where's Kei?" he asked quietly, making Kane hesitate in putting up a jar of (what Cloud thought it to be) sand that was labeled "sandalwood" before turning around. "Joel and Kei are off shift today."

Taking quiet note of the concerned tone in his voice, Cloud dismissed it. "Deliveries today?" Kane nodded towards a pile of boxes on the far end of the counter closest to the door. Reaching over towards them, the blond paused his hand in mid-air when he saw who the first box was addressed to. A sneer made itself present as annoyance settled itself on his shoulders before masking his expression once more.

"I swear, if she starts anything..." he mumbled under his breath, bringing the pile to where he stood. "Who?" Mako blue eyes looked up to see Kane had finished stocking the jars and now stood in front of the blond. With a slight irritated sigh, Cloud pointed to the top box that was rather small. "Tifa," he all but spat out, "she won't take a hint."

With a nod, the dark-haired young man smirked knowingly. "I know how you feel. She was after me last year. When she stopped coming around, I figured she finally got the hint...I guess I was wrong." Adjusting his leather jacket, Cloud looked back towards where Jet had been seen last to see he hadn't moved from his spot, but the small crowd of women had dispersed.

"Does she know you don't like her that way?" Snapping his attention back to Kane, the blond nodded, his expression giving away to the annoyance and dread towards today's services. "Well," the assassin said with a slight shrug, "good luck."

_Is that code for 'glad it's not me'?_ Cloud thought with a small noise of agreement before taking the small stack of packages outside and loading his bike with them. _Damn it, and I was hoping for a good day._ "Cloud!"

Looking up from his task, he saw Vincent walking down the sidewalk towards him. Cloud's heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the older man, a small smile tugging his lips, the thought of that dreadful woman out of his mind for the moment.

The ex-Turk wore a button up white dress shirt, with a pair of black slacks, his signature red headband over his brow as usual to try and tame his raven mane. "I didn't know you were working today, Little One." Flexing his fingers as he stood upright, the blond nodded once with a small roll of his eyes, "And a wonderful work day it's going to be," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A soft chuckle came from Vincent, making Cloud's stomach flip in a non-uncomfortable way. "I take it that woman wanted another delivery?" The blond growled softly in reply, rolling his eyes once more. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his headphones and then looked back up to the ex-Turk who was now standing in front of him. The faint smell of cinnamon mixed with the city wafted through the air and he found himself smiling slightly.

"She's really nice, Vincent. I just...ugh, I don't know what I'm going to do with her!" His tone gave a hint of weariness as he spoke. Looking into those crimson eyes, he saw the mirth in them. "Mind if I tag along? Or is that not allowed? I was actually on my way to your apartment." Blinking a few times, the blond paused in sliding his headphones on. _If he comes with me, maybe Tifa'll back off! Hopefully I won't have to be too blunt..._

"Sure. There's always room on Fenrir for one more." A devilish smirk played on his lips as he settled his goggles over his Mako blue eyes. "There's another set of goggles in the front compartment, just make sure you wear 'em." With a nod from the older man, Cloud mounted his bike and waited for Vincent to situate himself after gathering the glasses. Five minutes later of shuffling and a quick check, they were off for deliveries.

oOo

A few hours later brought the blond and the brunette in front of Trinkets and Spices once more. Once parked, both men dismounted the motorcycle, Cloud grinning like he just won the lottery. "Now I bet she won't bother me anymore. That was pretty good, Vincent." A faint smile of amusement played itself on the pallid man's features, eyes glimmering with pure enjoyment. "Well, I didn't sell myself short, at least."

_The duo arrived in front of a brick building with a sign that read "7__th__ Heaven". Cloud heaved a sigh as he unloaded the small box that held the labels. When they reached the front door, the blond just walked inside of the bar. _

_Inside was completely deserted, and the only sound you could hear was the random tinkling of glass from the back. _She's doing dishes,_ the blond thought as he called out, "Delivery from Trinkets and Spices!" The sound of glass halted and footsteps on hardwood floors could be heard echoing faintly from the back. "Coming!" A female voice piped up._

_Within a moment, a young woman with long black hair and brown eyes came into view. Wearing a black tight shirt and jeans, a wide smile broke out on her beautiful face. "Cloud! So good to see you! Oh?" Eyes wandered over to Vincent for a moment, "And who's this?" The blond looked towards his lover and smiled slightly, "This is Vincent." _

_"Ah. Well, come on, then! I know you can't drink since you're on the job, but at least take a seat and relax." Deciding to oblige the young woman, they both took a seat at the bar counter, the box being placed on its surface. "You know the drill, Tifa." With a nod, the young woman bent over the counter and signed the label on top of the box. Tearing the top sheet off of it, he handed the box over and folded the piece in his hand before placing it in his jacket pocket._

_"Have you been eating well, Cloud?" With a reluctant nod, the brunette smiled genuinely. "You shouldn't be so quiet. I love to hear your voice. Did you think about my offer?" With a soft irritated sigh, he closed his eyes. _One...two..._he thought calmly, trying to reign the annoyance to a tolerable level. "Cloud."_

_Turning his head to face Vincent who had said his name so softly, blue eyes opened slowly just in time to see the ex-Turk's face closing in on his. Lips connected and that spark the blond loved so much ran through his body causing him to whimper slightly. There was a soft gasp from behind the bar, but neither men paid no mind to it as Mako blue eyes closed, kissing the older man back gently._

_The sound of shattering glass brought both of them out of their own little world, causing them both to open their eyes and look. Tifa, who had begun to clean glasses once more, dropped one on the floor. The look on her face, one of utter shock, would be forever etched in the blond's mind. After a few moments, the blond said softly, "Tifa, breathe."_

"I'm sure you didn't, Vincent." When they entered the building, Kane was sitting behind the bar with Kei. The young woman was looking over papers while Kane was counting the cash within the register. Mako blue eyes took in Kei's appearance, which was to say she looked like hell. Her normally vibrant silver hair was tangled and matted, ruby eyes that held a shine of experience and maturity seemed to have lost their shine. She wore a simple blue cotton shirt and comfortable matching yoga pants.

Seeing her left arm in a sling and a bandage on her neck, Cloud's eyes widened slightly before he said, "Um...I have the receipts?" His voice was hesitant, the feeling that he had walked into something he shouldn't have creeping up his spine. Kei lifted her head up to look at the blond and she smiled gently, despite her brow slightly furrowed in—pain? "Cloud! Thanks again, blondie. Always glad to have you helping us out."

Setting the papers down on the counter, he tilted his head to the side slightly in a curious glance, "You okay?" With a faint nod, she held back a flinch from the pain that ran down her neck. Her attention focused itself over to Vincent, who now stood behind the blond. "Vincent," she said, her tone completely neutral. "Kei." Vincent replied with his own nod.

Cloud nodded once, "You should be in bed, though. From the looks of those wounds..." Kane snorted softly, a smirk on his lips. "I tried telling her that earlier. She never listens to me." Ruby eyes narrowed before she had a sly smirk on her lips. "Did you hear something, Cloud?" Her tone held that of a joke, her eyes shifting to her side where Kane now leaned against the counter with an elbow, giving her a look that said 'excuse me?', making her smile widen.

"Oh come on, Kane. You know no one else knows how to do the paperwork! And I've been sleeping almost all day, I needed to get out of the bed."

"You mean you needed to keep Jet in line."

"That's besides the point."

"Oh please, you two should just kiss and make up already." _Was that hurt in his voice?_

"Pft, like I want to kiss him. Who knows where that mouth has been?"

"I know where it _hasn't _been."

Blinking a few times, Cloud's eyes kept looking between the two assassins in front of him like he was a spectator at a tennis match. After a moment of listening to the bickering, he looked over to Vincent who had a look of slight impatience set on his features.

"Um...Kei?"

Kei and Kane, who were now standing nose to nose with each other, simultaneously faced the blond with faint surprise etched on their features, as if they had completely forgotten that he was there. Holding his hand out to the female shopkeeper that held the papers she needed, he raised a slender eyebrow in question before setting it down upon the counter top.

"Thanks again, blondie. I really do appreciate the help." Nodding slightly, Cloud smiled faintly before leaning over the counter. Letting his lips graze over her ear, he whispered softly, "Don't overdo yourself, Kei. Otherwise your next mission could be your last, and I don't want to bury someone else."

Before she could retort, both the blond and the ex-Turk walked out of the store and made their way back to Cloud's apartment.

0o0

**Yeah, like I said in the last chapter, I despise CloudxTifa pairings... and I thought of the little 'revenge' thing against her with Vincent and thought it was so hilarious I actually laughed out loud (my mother thought I was insane before I told her it was an inside joke). Long live VincentxCloud! :giggle:**


	18. Chapter 18

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

A few days passed uneventfully when Cloud woke up one morning surrounded in warmth. Mako blue eyes fluttered gently before closing once more, basking in the heat and security. It had been so long since he had felt like this. His mind didn't register the added weight along his waist immediately, but he did take notice of the soft breeze along the back of his neck.

Suppressing a shiver, he let out a tiny whine before turning onto his side, facing the direction where the small rush of air was coming from. Slowly opening his eyes, the dimly lit bedroom came into focus, along with the ex-Turk's sleeping form. His face, which normally looked stone cold, held a serenity to it. Those lips he tasted many times before had a slight upward tilt to them, as if he was faintly smiling in his sleep.

Smiling softly, Cloud planted a small kiss on his forehead before sliding out of the older man's grasp and out of bed. Dressing himself in a pair of cargo pants and an old pair of black socks he used for training, he walked out of the apartment and up to the roof where the only sounds were the wind and a few honking horns from the cars below.

Leaning against the steel railing that surrounded the edge, he felt the refreshingly cool air brush against his skin and he closed his Mako blue eyes. A gentle sigh escaped his lips, relishing the vibe that ran around him. Thoughts of the ex-Turk's sleeping face ran through his mind and it caused a warm feeling to burst through his chest.

_What comes around, goes around, _he thought with an odd sense of clarity. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared out into the early dawning horizon, the pastel colored morning dancing in the sky elegantly. A few birds made their way in the air, spinning around each other before taking off away deeper into the city.

Deep down he wish he could be one of those little creatures, free to do as he pleased. Sure, he wasn't under collar anymore, but the restricting nightmares and endless torture his conscious and Sephiroth put him through always made the blond feel like those cold shackles were on his wrists, cutting the skin to reveal the taint within.

Straightening up, he stretched his arms over his head with a light groan before letting them fall to his sides. Walking back into the apartment, he tiptoed into his bedroom. Casting a glance over to the bed, he saw Vincent had sprawled out in the middle of the mattress, his face buried deep into the pillow that Cloud had his head on earlier.

Opening the tall cabinet on the opposite side of the room, he slid the large Buster Sword that Zack had given him for practice out of it's place and closed the door silently. Making his way back to the rooftop, he held the sword level to the pavement beneath him, his eyes staring unblinkingly to the horizon in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he felt the weight in his hand and closed his eyes once more, entering a meditative state. _Remember, Chocobo-head, _Zack's voice whispered in his mind, _picture what you hate most, and put forth everything into getting rid of it._

Mako blue eyes flew open, the radio-active green tint in them bringing itself out in a more prominent way. Staring at the opposite end of the roof, he swung his sword in a deadly upwards arc, swearing inside himself he saw that General standing there. The blade passed through the apparition effortlessly, coming to a swing behind the blond. Flanking to the side, he brought the blade back in another swing, this time short and precise, right at the figures' throat.

Bringing the blade to a halt in a horizontal swing, he narrowed his Mako blue eyes. A rhythm set itself up in his mind, making him mouth the words as he moved the blade back towards the figure of the older man who now had a vicious grin upon his features. _I guess I like it when we fight—the way you drag me down._ Swinging in an upwards arc, he watched as the Buster Sword ran through the man's chest from his right hip up to his left shoulder before it shimmering back into a whole picture once more. _I guess I like it when you smite me—the way you drag me down._

For an hour this went on, running through each movement as if it were some kind of dance. Finally, the tip of the blade touched the ground, Cloud's breathing coming in heavy pants and shudders, sweat pouring down his face and back. Straightening up, he looked towards the door to see Vincent standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest loosely, shoulder leaning against the wall in a relaxed manner. Flashing the older man a small smile, the blonde heaved the heavy blade over his shoulder, blunt side down, and walked towards him.

"Good morning, Little One," the ex-Turk stated before pushing himself off of the wall, crimson eyes glimmering with the morning sun. "Morning, Vincent. How did you sleep?"

"Alright, considering I woke up to an empty and cold bed."

The blond grimaced slightly, stopping a few feet away. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up so early. The sun was barely up yet."

"I understand, Little One. Come, take a shower and we'll eat."

With a nod, the blond was lead back into his apartment by the ex-Turk, where he gathered his clothing after placing the sword back in its proper place, and stepped into the bathroom.

oOo

Thirty minutes had passed and as Cloud stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in another pair of black cargo pants, and the black one-sleeved shirt he had begun to favor lately with his wrist bands in place, he glanced up as the delicious scent of breakfast wafted in the air.

Finishing up with drying his hair, he placed the towel in the hamper and walked into the kitchen where Vincent stood still in his sleepwear in front of the stove. Peering over the older man's shoulder, Cloud could see eggs with bits of ham, onion, green peppers, and cheese on a skillet. Deciding to keep himself busy, the serenity within his mind still raging, he grabbed two plates from one of the cabinets and began to set the table.

_It doesn't matter what I think,_ he thought as he gazed over at Vincent, who was flipping the omlette now, _I'm almost to my goal. Just one obstacle remains..._ Looking back towards the table, he saw that he had set the table just as it used to be when they lived together. Shaking his head, he moved one plate to the opposite end of the table so the two men would be facing each other as they ate. _Everything is still different,_ he chided himself internally.

After breakfast had been served and both men had their fill of the delicious meal, they seated themselves on the couch in the living room both on either end. Cloud pulled one knee to rest against his chest, the other stretched out before him on the coffee table, his bare feet exposed from underneath the large pants. Vincent, who had been rather quiet this morning, sat with his legs crossed indian-style, his own feet clad in thick white socks.

"Cloud," the older man's voice cut through the rather comfortable silence, "what do you propose we do?" Mako blue eyes slid to gaze at the older man who now had himself halfway turned to face him, crimson eyes staring. What exactly could they do? "I—think I still need some time, Vincent," the blonde said uncertainly, his heart speeding up at the sight of those eyes. "Not saying I don't want to try again," he said hurriedly, trying to reassure the ex-Turk—and himself—that he could do this.

"Alright, maybe we should wait awhile before doing anything drastic." came the quiet reply. A playful smirk curled on Cloud's lips and before he could stop himself, he quipped in pure jest, "A little late for that, don't you think?" Crimson eyes widened a fraction in complete surprise before softening again when realizing it was a joke. "Of course. But that action _could_ be repeated again," he replied in the exact same manner.

Rolling his Mako blue eyes, Cloud shook his head with a chuckle, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on if I'm in the middle of an emotional crisis again." The smile fell off his lips as he leaned back against the plush leather couch, closing those precious eyes that held a bit of life in them after so long. "I know I'm still broken, Vincent."

"Cloud--."

"I just want some time to readjust. Everything has been changing so fast, lately, I can't tell what _should_ happen."

Music blared in the background, causing the blond to sit up with his eyes flying open. Looking towards the coffee table where his cellphone sat, the singing voice of a woman played through the air making his Mako blue eyes widen in mixed fear and surprise. _"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep."_ The haunted tone ran through Cloud, making him almost fall off the couch in an effort to grab the phone.

Flipping it open once he had it in his grasp, he put it to his ear and turned slightly away from Vincent. "Yes?" His tone was clipped and soft, trying to conceal any emotion he held. "Cloud," was all that voice said and he knew who it was immediately. "I want to see you again. I miss you."

Furrowing his brow slightly, he swallowed silently to keep his emotions in check. _I guess it's time again,_ he thought in pure dread. "I see," he deadpanned, his tone fully void of emotion. "I'll be there soon."

Hanging the phone up, he rose to his feet. _I need to do this if I ever want to be happy again._ "I need to go," he said towards Vincent as he walked towards his bedroom to find a pair of socks. Silence followed him and he knew Vincent wasn't happy at all. _Does he know?_

_**Of course he does!**_ That voice piped up once more in all of it's demonic glory.

_It wouldn't matter,_ he thought as he slid a pair of thick socks on before heading towards the front door to gather his riding equipment. "Cloud," Vincent's voice brought him to a halt from sliding his boots on his feet. Rising his Mako blue eyes to meet crimson once more, he saw the guarded expression they held. Another tense silence spread between them, choking them of feeling and breath.

"Be careful," he finally said. With a nod, the blond slowly rose to his feet after having both shoes on his feet, and donned his jacket, gloves, goggles, and earphones. Walking out to his motorcycle, he slid onto the seat neatly, the music raging in his ears. As he weaved in and out of traffic, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling this wouldn't be a 'good Sephiroth' day.

0o0

**Hehe, a 'good Sephiroth' day...that just tickled me when I thought of it. You guys are going to hate me with the next up coming chapters, I think. No! I won't say anything about them, but it's a heads up that if you are uncomfortable with descriptions of violence or rape then you might not want to continue the story. If that's the case you can PM me and I can give you a summary of the rest that you missed. I'd say skip specific chapters but I'm not sure which chapters are going to hold what...**


	19. Chapter 19

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Cloud arrived at the ShinRa building rather quickly, parking Fenrir in its place before making his brisk walk into the building. As he rose up the steps, he felt more resolve in his plan. He had to make this work! Of course, there were going to be consequences, but he had to deal with them as they came.

His feet carried him down the long hallway when he reached the top floor, letting his fingers shut his music player off and stuff it back into his pocket. Arriving at the door, he prepared himself as he knocked on the heavy door in front of him. He could hear shuffling on the other side and he swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat. His nerves were on fire in the most uncomfortable way; he was scared, he knew it.

The door opened to display Sephiroth in his SOLDIER uniform, the leather straps hugging his taut flesh, giving it an appealing look. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders in streams, giving off a sheen that was closest to water. Those piercing emerald eyes scanned the hallway behind Cloud before resting upon his Mako blue eyes. A smirk played upon his lips, "Cloud, come in."

When the General stood aside, the blond moved into the eerily clean apartment, the door shutting behind him. Cloud could feel the tension rising in the room, but he made no physical move to stifle it. Taking off his boots, gloves, jacket, and goggles, he placed them all on the small table by the door before sitting in his normal place on the couch where Sephiroth lay in wait.

After a few moments of silence, feather-light touches ran along Cloud's chest that ran their way up to his chest. Mako blue eyes stared straight ahead to the wall across from them, trying not to give any hint to the madness that began to creep it's way up his body. "I've missed you, Cloud." Sephiroth whispered so close to his ear, his breath ran along his flesh in warm drifts.

Just being so close to this man made the blond feel so _wrong. _Fingers wrapped around his jaw, forcing him to face the General. Mako blue eyes stared into Mako emerald, taking in the sinister beauty of them. Cloud knew the man was gorgeous—that's what made him fall years ago in the first place. "Did you miss me too?" He heard Sephiroth ask in a tone that was inquisitive.

With a slight nod, Sephiroth's sensual lips slid into a sly smile. "Of course you did, pet." Meeting those lips in a kiss, watching those green eyes close, the blond sat there, his arms wrapped around his stomach in a faintly comforting way. After a few minutes, those lips pulled away and those eyes opened to stare into his. A small frown tugged on Sephiroth's face as he spoke, "You're not acting like you did, Cloud."

Silence spread between the two, Cloud knowing that it wouldn't result in a good thing; but with Sephiroth, even answering wouldn't turn out well. Deciding that he would try to plead some kind of case, he opened his mouth to answer while looking up into his eyes once more before his head hit the side of the sofa with such force, the pain that erupted on his cheek didn't register until he blinked his eyes a few times.

The coppery taste of blood coated his tongue as his cheek had been split on his teeth. Mako blue eyes flashed anger before his mind forced it down, staring back into those green eyes. Rage and torture played in those depths and Cloud's heart sped up. "You really think I'll tolerate this silent act any longer, pet? I think I want to hear you scream today." Cloud's eyes widened a fraction and before he could defend himself, another slam issued itself on his chest, knocking him over the arm of the couch and onto the floor, leaving him painfully breathless.

With a wheezing cough, the blond slowly rose to a sitting position before he noticed the looming presence of the General standing over him. Leaning down, his lips grazed his ear once more with that disgusting whisper, "It's too bad your precious _puppy_ isn't here to save you, isn't it? But you know you love every bit of this." Hands grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping the collar as it brought him to a standing position.

Blue met green once more before everything became hazy as pain seemed to erupt from everywhere. At one point he was pushed up against the wall, Sephiroth's fist buried in his stomach painfully, his lungs _burning_ for air. Gasping, Cloud's hands turned into fists at his sides, knowing if he were to rise a hand to the General that he wouldn't be able to walk out of here alive.

Once more, pain kept thrumming through his entire body. _Make this stop,_ he pleaded within himself for some sort of salvation, _please!_ He now lay on the floor, bare of any clothing and his body was entirely numb. Bruises began to form along his fair skin as Sephiroth leaned over his body, pushing himself into the blond. Arcing his back in agony, a twisted cry emitted from his throat before his mind finally complied with his silent cries.

Tears fell down the corners of his eyes and into his ears and hair, silence ringing into his auditory glands. Music began to play, his heartbeat racing with the melody that only he could hear. He closed his Mako blue eyes, sealing himself back into his inner turmoil, a voice singing in a pleading voice '_I wanna break out, I need a way out.'_

He could barely feel the silver-haired man thrusting into him, barely hearing his bestial grunts that used to sound so encouraging, the pain diminishing to a violent hum. Crimson eyes emerged behind his eyelids, filled with such emotion that it caused an involuntary gasp from the blond. His hands made their way to Sephiroth's shoulders, gripping tightly as he whimpered. _Vincent,_ he thought with so much regret, that he almost began to sob. Oh Shiva how he wished he could take this all back!

_'The worst is the waiting,'_ that voice sang in his mind and he barely registered the triumphant cry that signaled Sephiroth's release. His body was shaking with fear, pain, and rage at himself as the silver-haired man roughly pulled himself out of the blond. Opening his Mako azure eyes, he stared up into the ceiling that began to swirl and dance before his gaze. Every inch of him pleaded for some sort of comfort, and a flash of silver caught his eye. Mako blue eyes looked to see Sephiroth had himself in a slightly curled sitting position on the floor at the blond's feet, pale flesh glistening with flesh and his face holding such malice that it made Cloud wonder if he was truly done.

"Get out," was the rough command he was waiting for. Shakily, he rose to get dressed, and once that was done, he stiffly walked out of the apartment towards his bike, ready to get home.

oOo

Upon arriving home, Cloud rushed straight into the bathroom to assess the damage in his bathroom mirror, not giving Vincent an answer when he welcomed the blond home. His entire body felt weak and every limb _screamed_ from the excessive torture they just endured.

_Fuck,_ he thought dismally, looking at his battered reflection. Blood was coated on his lips, another cut had formed on his bottom lip and was beginning to swell. Bite marks and bruises lined his neck and chest, the crimson blood barely underneath the skin. A large bruise the size of a grown man's fist had begun to form on his chest and his stomach where he was struck. Looking down at his waist, he saw semen and blood running down his thighs and caressing the bite marks there.

With a defeated sigh, the blond slid into the hot shower and scrubbed so hard that his skin was bright red and raw from the usage of his nails and soap so roughly. He knew he wasn't doing anything positive towards Vincent, keeping on with Sephiroth this way, but there wasn't much of anything else he could do.

Maybe part of him _did_ like the pain. Was it some part of him thinking that each ounce of pain was expiation for all that he had done wrong. Pausing in washing the blood out of his hair, he stared at the tiled wall in front of him. Just what did he have to atone for? _**For being so weak,**_ that voice spoke up in a soothingly vile tone, caressing him in a way that left him sick.

Ten minutes later found him sitting in bed dressed in a pair of pajama pants, ignoring the pain from sitting on his butt and leaning against the headboard of his bed. Pillows lined his back to cushion his seating arrangement, his knees drawn up to his chest slightly. His headphones were in his ears as his Mako blue eyes, now stone cold, ran along pages in a book on his lap.

But he wasn't actually reading. Giving off the appearance, he was actually thinking of what had been going on. Vincent stood in the doorway, the blond oblivious to him. The ex-Turk could hear the music pouring out from his headphones clearly but he just leaned against the doorway watching the blond in a pained but cautious way.

He remembered the threat the silver-haired General had staked, the first time returning to him after Vincent had shown back up. At first, it was kind and gentle. But even fighting it, Sephiroth had gotten angry... he always seemed to be enraged when he got the blond alone.

_If this keeps up,_ he remembered with a barely suppressed shudder, _you're precious Valentine will be perfectly fine._

_What about the rest of them?_ He had dared to ask, defiance in his blue gaze.

_Of course, they won't be harmed._

Oh, but how he was wrong! The one time he hadn't come when beckoned, Joel had almost lost his life on a mission because the General personally saw to it that he wouldn't walk for the next month or so. When Cloud went into work the next day, he saw the young blond behind the counter with crutches and bandaged.

Ever since then...

_Do just what I tell you, and no one will get hurt._ The woman's haunting voice rang in his ears from his headphones and he closed his Mako blue eyes, feeling his heartbeat thrum through his wounds. He wasn't shaking anymore, but his stomach still felt queasy.

_Don't come any closer...'Cause I don't know how long I can hold my heart in two._

Lifting his gaze, he saw the ex-Turk standing in the doorway watching him. Slowly, he slid the buds out of his ears and paused his music player. Silence passed between them, their eyes the only things communicating between them.

_'What happened?'_

_'I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine.'_

With reluctance, the raven-haired beauty turned and walked into the bathroom. Hearing the shuffling of items, Cloud bowed his head once more in regret. Closing his eyes, he took in a shuddering breath before letting it out once more. After a few moments, Vincent re-emerged holding a white metal box in his hands.

Looking up from his position, Cloud saw it as a first-aid kit; one of the many he kept in stock around his home. Wordlessly, the ex-Turk walked into the bedroom and sat down in front of him. Opening the box, he began to take out the necessary items such as gauze, anti-biotic ointment, and tape.

Reluctantly, the blond set his book aside and let the older man do as he wished. The tension was not comfortable at all, and waves of concern mixed with anger and sorrow billowed from Vincent as he worked on Cloud's wounds one at a time. By the time he was done, the blond was encased in bandages.

When their eyes met, there was silent understanding that maybe Vincent caught that it was probably another occupation that made the blond so banged up. After setting the kit on the floor, the ex-Turk crawled to the head of the bed and pulled the younger man into his arms.

Cinnamon and musk surrounded Cloud in an aura of comfort, and he sighed deeply while shifting so he laid on his hip rather than his aching backside. Closing his eyes, he felt the weariness of slumber begin to take hold. "If I don't make it next time," he whispered sleepily into Vincent's bare chest, "I want you to know that I forgive you."

0o0

**What could Cloud possibly be thinking?! I mean, come on! :sigh: Anyways, I figured with this one I'll start getting hate reviews or whatever. So, don't even bother. If it irks you that much, all I'll say is that I gave a warning in the last chapter and if you didn't read it then oh well. I'm not your mother, nor am I your censor! :P Nyeah!**


	20. Chapter 20

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The days passed slowly, Cloud not being able to get out of bed the first day due to his legs not willing to work. Quietly, Vincent said he would be willing to stay to help him around the house and with anything he needed. The ex-Turk changed his bandages, fed him, and cleaned the house while at night he held the blond close while he shed silent tears and shivered in his sleep. He didn't know what was going on, but if it was tearing his lover apart so much the most he could do right now with the knowledge he had (or lack there of) was to be there for some kind of support.

Those days turned into weeks, the blond finally healed enough to go back to work. Vincent had returned to his own apartment by then, leaving Cloud to fend for himself with a parting kiss. It wasn't a bad thing, really. The one time Sephiroth called a week after their last encounter, Cloud didn't bother answering it. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea, but the bruises were _just _starting to turn their sickly yellowy brown color.

Since that call, his phone hadn't gone off other than the occasional 'check-up' call from Reno, everyone's favorite Turk. But, of course, he lied to Reno when asked if he was alright, saying he was perfectly fine and didn't need to worry.

Weeks turned into a month and Cloud was sitting in his living room, listening to a calming melody as he read the newest book to his collection. Dressed in his customary black cargo pants and a navy tank, he sighed contentedly as he flipped another page. Susanna, a courageous young girl, was just about to discover her brother's murdered corpse in his bedroom when the sound of skipping music caught his attention.

Snapping his head up from his book, he furrowed his brow in agitation at his music player, which was the source of the annoying sound. With a low growl, he set the book to the side and rose to his feet to shut the music off. Just as he touched the power button, his phone began to sing _'I can't escape the twisted way you think of me. I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.'_

Cloud's heart stopped, causing his whole body to freeze up. _Oh no_, he thought fearfully as a whimper escaped his lips unnoticed. _I shouldn't ignore this one._ Reaching to the table, he flipped open his phone and answered quietly, "Yes?"

"Cloud, I want to see you today," that voice crept over the line and down the blond's spine. With a hidden shiver, he closed his eyes as dread filled his chest. "I'll be there." Closing his phone, he looked out of his window for a moment before shaking his head once more in silent denial. _This is going to be a big mistake, isn't it?_ He asked to no one in particular, especially since it was in his mind. Not expecting an answer, he dressed himself to go out. Reaching to the doorknob, he hesitated.

What if Vincent drops by today? Mako blue eyes slid to gaze at the kitchen counter to spot the small pad of paper that rested on it. Blinking a few times, he sighed softly. _I'll be fine,_ he thought despite not actually believing it. With that last thought, he left and locked the door, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that crept up the back of his neck.

oOo

Some time later found the blond in almost the exact same position as the last time he was in the older man's presence. One would think that he would wise up and fight back, with all that training he had done and all. He lay on the floor with Sephiroth towering over him, sweating and panting oh so beautifully. Lips played themselves on Cloud's skin and he whimpered in disgust before arching his back as pain ran along the lower half of his body.

Those hands that were clamped on his muscular arms fastened them to the floor even tighter, shooting pangs of discomfort through the blond. His whole body ached, and he could feel the bruises forming on his precious flesh. Moments passed and when Sephiroth had reached his peak, he slumped over the blond farther, his long silver hair brushing against Cloud's wet and sore cheeks.

Besides the heavy panting, Sephiroth silently and roughly pulled himself out of the blond before sitting upright and looked down at the younger man with such contempt in them, Cloud thought he should have burst into flames with that gaze. When he made a move to sit up, a strong hand punched him _hard_ in the chest, knocking him back to the floor. "I'm not done with you yet, pet."

Coughing, Mako blue eyes widened in fear as he stared into those emerald orbs. Watching the General stand and slide on a pair of black pants, he reached over to the back of the black leather couch to grab a thick belt that Cloud hadn't even realized he brought with him. Sliding to a sitting position, the blond hurriedly dressed himself in his black cargo pants, not paying heed to the rips on the hips thanks to the General's sadistic nature...

Slowly rising to his feet, Cloud backed up against the wall, "S—Sephiroth, don't...please!" His tone was pleading, and slightly high-pitched as terror worked its way up from his toes and throughout his body. His body began to shake as he pressed himself closer to the wall, secretly wishing that he would just sink through and out of range.

Snapping the belt, emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "You need to learn your place, Cloud." Another snap, making the blond jerk even though it was no where near him. "You've been denying me again. Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" Nodding his head enthusiastically, Cloud whimpered softly, "Y—yes, Sir. I did! Please don't do this. I'm sorry!"

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind?_

Deep down he knew that anything he said wouldn't matter. He broke the rules and he was to be punished. _But the punishment won't stop until..._No, he wouldn't think about that now. Suddenly, he felt pain run down his chest as the belt had snapped out and lashed him. Letting out a cry, he bounced back against the wall and threw his head back. Regretting the sudden motion immediately, his eyes flew open to see stars as his head bobbed against the wall again when another lash hit him in the shoulder hard enough to feel like it wasn't moving.

Cloud's entire body felt like it was on fire ten minutes later. Every time he moved—hell, every time he _breathed_ it hurt so bad. He lay on his side, curled into a fetal position and the world had finally stopped spinning. Sephiroth stood over him, the black leather belt shining while his pale flesh had small sprays of spattered blood on it.

The blond's left eye was beginning to swell, and he could taste blood in his mouth. His breathing was shallow, coming out in short gasps. A smirk played upon the General's lips. "That's a good pet." Another slap rang out, pure agony shooting down Cloud's spine. Closing his eyes tightly, he whimpered in short ragged breaths.

Crimson flashed behind his eyelids, and for a moment, Cloud thought he had imagined it. The scent of cinnamon wafted into the air, and warmth spread throughout his body. _I love you._

Those words echoed in his mind in such a haunted tone, it caused the blond to shiver. _I love you too,_ he thought wistfully, slowly opening his good eye to see that Sephiroth had brought the belt back behind his shoulder for another blow. As it swung down to greet his flesh, Cloud brought his hand up and grabbed it, feeling the slick blood on his hand before tightening his grasp so it wouldn't slip.

Mako blue eyes hardening once more, he stared into fractionally widened emerald as he slowly stood up. "I—have had enough, Sephiroth," the blond said in a hushed whisper that wheezed. With as much strength as he could muster, he shoved the belt into the taller man, making him fall backward onto the couch awkwardly. Stumbling blindly, Cloud left the apartment and made it into the streets outside.

His legs felt rubbery, and his lungs screamed for air that he tried desperately to gain. With one arm favoring his side, his other hand rested along the side of a building as he stumbled, barefoot, on the sidewalk. The bright sunlight hurt his good eye and he furrowed his brow tightly and painfully to try and block it. _It hurts so much._

Stumbling, Cloud fell on his front with a hoarse moan, his possibly cracked ribs complaining at the sudden change in pressure. Everything around him kept spinning out of control as he stared up at the side of one of the broken down buildings. _I'm near Trinkets and Spices,_ he thought dimly before taking in a ragged breath.

Coughing, he felt warmth ooze from his pale lips. _If I don't make it next time,_ he heard his own voice say in the back of his mind,_ I want you to know that I forgive you._ Those were the last words he spoke to Vincent, at least pertaining to his condition. A faint smile graced his lips as he thought of the ex-Turk.

A hazy vision danced in his mind of his sleeping figure. How the older man looked so serene and innocent, despite the blood on his hands. Slowly, he felt a chill run through his veins. _"Yesterday I was dirty—wanted to be pretty..."_ he sang so softly it ended up coming out as a husky whisper. Closing his eyes, he coughed once more, pain shooting through out his body as he moved. _"I know now that I'm forever dirt."_

The last thing he heard before everything disappeared was that dark voice speaking up in the back of his mind, _**you have no idea how accurate that is, Cloud.**_

0o0

**This one was so hard for me to write! I ended up having to delete half of it and restart because it's so difficult...but I tried my best! Not that I enjoy writing this kind of thing, but I figured this time I'd give some kind of detail so people who read this won't get so confused. **

**On a side note, I've been at a friends' house for about two weeks at this point and I've been working every day on this. I'm hoping I'll have this posted before I leave (as today is now 03/20/09). **


	21. Chapter 21

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

_Fucking bastards,_ she thought as she strolled down the sidewalk, her combat boots thudding heavily on the concrete. Kei looked around her as she was only three blocks away from Trinkets and Spices. The evening air had begun to chill and she shivered unconsciously, her hands shoving themselves in her tight jean pockets.

She wore a thin puce colored shirt with long billowing sleeves, her signature dark jeans with matching shaded sheer material that cascaded around her black boots. Her silver hair was pulled up in its signature pony tail, the singular golden bullet swaying in her left ear.

She finally had gotten out of her bandages the week before, and for a kind of celebration she stayed out all night just wandering around the city. When she arrived home, the boys had given her a hard time since it was 'out of her nature' to do that sort of thing. Angrily, she told them that what she did on her own time was none of their business.

Of course, they were only looking out for their leader, but it still aggravated her. _They have no right to be in my personal business when Jet gets to spend so much time with many women every night,_ she grumbled inwardly as another wave of anger surged through her chest.

Her crimson eyes looked upwards to the sky, seeing the sun had begun to set and the many dusk colors had been painted on it's canvas. Kei sighed heavily, her slender shoulders slouching as she continued to walk towards 'home'.

Peering around her through her signature bikers' sunglasses, she caught sight of something strange in the mouth of an alley she began to pass. Slowing her agitated strides to a halt, she peered at what looked like a body laying on the asphalt. _Homeless?_ She thought, her interest piqued at the sight of blood on the drooping blond hair.

Cautiously, she walked towards the young man while sliding her hands out from her pockets. Flexing her fingers as if readying herself for some kind of assault, she crouched towards the figure. "Hey," she said softly, earning no response what so ever.

Her crimson eyes widened as largely as possible, heart pounding in her ears as fear and dread shot through her chest. A gasp emitted from her lips and all the saliva dried up in her mouth.

_Oh my god..._

oOo

The sun had set fully, reflecting the city lights through the large office window. Silence reigned throughout the small office that was seated on the top floor of an eleven story building. The white walls were bare except for the northern most that revealed blood spatter in an upward direction.

Vincent lowered his gun slowly to his side while reaching to the desk and picking up the file he was hired to obtain. He didn't bother flipping through the papers; it wasn't in his job description to pry in the business of his employers. He held no emotion on his pallid face as he wiped the blood from the barrel of his gun on the edge of his cloak, knowing that he should clean it before visiting the blond today.

At the thought of said younger male, he smiled softly while taking his exit through the open window he had used to enter. The smile faded when he remembered those awful wounds he had tended to, and the look in Cloud's eyes when he would return home with such marks. Those Mako blue eyes reminded him of a wounded animal, one that was about to give up it's life for the sake of the pain being over.

_What could he be hiding?_ He thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eager to get home and changed. His mind rattled through different scenarios pertaining Cloud's position. _Some kind of club? No, that's not right. _

_They can't be self-inflicted, he can't exactly bite himself on the chest...and I know he's not an assassin because I would have heard about a new one around._

_Sephiroth? But he wouldn't willingly go back to him, would he?_

A frown tugged on his lips before his phone vibrated in his pocket. Halting on top of a bank, he fished inside and brought it out. Not even bothering to look on the caller ID, he flipped it open and answered, "Valentine."

"Valentine, we have a problem." a female voice said on the border of panic into his ear.

Blinking a few times, he furrowed his brow in confusion. Who the hell was this? The only woman that would dare contact him...

"Kei, what do you need?"

"It's Cloud." Was all she said before going on to say what hospital the blond was residing in, and then silence.

Fear clutched at his heart and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Taking off towards the hospital, he pushed aside the thoughts of getting changed and showered. His 'Little One' needed him, and that was all he thought of as he rushed into the emergency room doors, searching for the silver-haired assassin.

oOo

Ten minutes later, the ex-Turk found the young woman sitting in the waiting room on the other end of the hospital, one knee dragged up to her chest and her forehead resting on it. She looked utterly defeated, as if she just lost...**no, **now is not the time to think of that.

Sitting down next to her, he said softly, "Where is he?" Startled, Kei shot her head up, her ruby eyes red-rimmed from stress as they stared into Vincent's crimson ones. Taking in her ghostly pale face, he saw that she was scared and worried for the little blond. "He—He's in surgery. He lost a bit of blood, and probably broke a few ribs...they think one of them punctured his lung."

Vincent's heart leapt into his throat at this information. Crimson eyes widened a fraction before he could feel the blood draining from his face. "Where did you find him?"

Kei shook her head sadly, her eyes diverting to the floor before she let her leg fall to sit properly. "I was on my way back to work when I saw him laying in an alley way." Her voice was quiet and exhausted sounding to his ears and she shuddered, her arms hugging her stomach. He took notice that there was blood on her shirt, probably from holding onto Cloud. "Shiva, Valentine, he was almost dead when I found him. I have no idea how long he had been there!"

"Where are the boys?"

"Still at the shop."

"Did you call them?"

When he received a head shake, he suggested she do so and that he'd stay when they called for him. With a small nod, she stiffly walked outside to call her boys before they grew too worried. Closing his red eyes, Vincent leaned back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, heaving a silent sigh.

How had Cloud gotten so horribly beaten? Thinking back to the look in Cloud's eyes when he had first found the boy months ago, how lifeless they were...there had to be some kind of explanation! If only he knew more...

A minute or two passed and Kei was back in her place by Vincent, slouching forward with her head in her hands, one of them holding a silver flip-top cellphone. Opening his eyes, he watched Kei almost break down into pieces silently. Her shoulders bobbed with silent sobs as she tried her best not to show emotion in front of the ex-Turk.

He wanted to console the girl in some shape or form, but he knew she was competition. To treat her otherwise was against what he believed in, at least where his job was concerned. Crimson eyes stared to the floor once more, face lacking any emotion what so ever.

Despite his facial expressions, his heart betrayed him. Oh how he hoped the blond was alright.

oOo

Almost eight hours passed since Vincent had arrived and he was in a meditative state at this point. Jet, Joel, and Kane had shown up at least 6 hours before and despite the competitiveness they felt towards the ex-Turk, they helped support him in his time of worry.

Vincent's gaze wandered over to the quartet that he sat near, the sunrise not particularly welcoming in this situation. Kane had his arm wrapped around a sleeping Kei, her tear stained face pressed into his chest. When they had arrived, Kane had brought her a change of clothes and Vincent noted with faint interest that violet suited her.

Joel was curled up against Jet, sitting to Kane's right, passed out as well. Jet had his head resting on the younger man's, dozing in and out of consciousness. When his crimson eyes looked back towards Kane, he saw those cold blue eyes staring back at him. Not making a sound, Vincent turned his gaze away to the floor once more.

"He'll be alright," a soft low voice said, causing the ex-Turk to look up towards Kane, who had spoken soft enough so not to wake his comrades, but loud enough so Vincent would hear. "Cloud's a fighter. He may have been through a lot, but he doesn't just give up."

_You didn't see those eyes,_ he thought dismally before nodding in assurance. The sound of heavy doors opening caused him to look up and saw a young woman with light brown hair and bright green eyes walking towards them. She was dressed in light pink scrubs, with a matching pink scarf tied around her head.

"Are you here for Cloud Strife?" Vincent rose to his feet with a nod, silent as ever. The woman smiled pleasantly, tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so. "My name is Doctor Aerith Gainsborough. I'm the doctor tending to Mr. Strife." Crimson eyes widened slightly before being replaced by a stoic mask. "I see," was all he said.

"Does he have any family?" With a shake of his head, Vincent furrowed his brow slightly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know where his parents are. He...lost them when he was young, and I'm not sure if they're dead."

"Alright," she said with her soft voice, "Are you a friend, then?" Vincent looked over his shoulder to see Kane had woken his other three companions before nodding, "We all are. Is he alright?"

0o0

**Mm...cliffhangers! How they smite thee! :falls over: Anyways...don't hate me! It's moving along quite smoothly I think, so keep reading!!**


	22. Chapter 22

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

"Yes, he'll make it."

A blonde woman, obviously a nurse by the scrubs she wore, ran up to Aerith and handed her a chart. With a nod and a smile from the doctor, the girl ran off to help with another matter. Green eyes scanned the documents in her hand before speaking with a tone filled with professionalism.

"Mr. Strife has suffered multiple lacerations on his person, a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured arm. Not to mention he also has a concussion and major bruises," Aerith stated calmly before looking up from the paper to Vincent, then looking over each of the Trinkets and Spices employees before back to Vincent, "We had to give him some blood, and had to stitch him up but he should be alright. The surgeries were a success."

A relieved sob escaped from Kei as she clung onto Kane's arm, "Thank Gaia!" Aerith smiled gently before speaking once more, "He's heavily sedated, but if you wish to see him, I will tell you what room he's in. But please don't over crowd him. He's been through a lot of stress, and he'll need plenty of rest."

A high-pitched beeping noise brought her attention to her side, a small frown tugging at her lips. "He's on the fifth floor, room 308. Excuse me," she said before walking off after placing the chart on the nurses desk. Quickly, they made their way up through the building.

After they got to the door, they all stood there staring at it as if it was something that would attack without provocation. Silence stretched through them before Vincent said softly, "You all go first."

Thirty minutes passed, and each member of the occult shop had gotten their turn. Joel had tears in his eyes, and Jet had his arm wrapped around the little blond's shoulders, leading him down the hallway. When Kei and Kane had returned from their visit, their eyes held such an amount of rage in them that it looked as if whatever they gazed at would smolder.

Kei turned to Vincent, her ruby eyes glistening with exhaustion and hatred. "I will find out who did this," she said with such eerie conviction that it was hard to tell if the words were being said out of rage or from a robotic entity. With a nod, Vincent said quietly, "As soon as you find out, please let me know. I want to be the one to rip them apart." With that said, they parted ways; Vincent made his way into the hospital room, only to have his heart sink into his stomach like lead.

Seeing the younger blond man attached to so many tubes was heartbreaking. His sickly pale flesh almost looked as if it were part of the starched sheets he lay on, blond hair drooping and caked with blood and dirt. Slowly, Vincent walked to the side of the bed and gently picked up his unharmed hand, grasping it so softly it felt as fragile as a statuette.

_Cloud,_ he thought painfully as he ran his thumb over the clammy flesh in his palm. He could clearly see bandages on his torso and arms, a cast on his left arm as well as a few on his forehead and cheek. Something glossy covered his lips as he also took note of the breathing tube that rested just on the outside of the blond's nose.

"I'll find out what happened, Cloud," he whispered into the still air, knowing that deep down the blond had to have heard him. Settling down on a chair by the bed, he made himself comfortable while he waited through the night for his lover to wake up.

oOo

Two days passed, and Vincent only left Cloud's side long enough to either go home and change, or get some food from the cafeteria. Nurses tried to get him to leave, but one look from those crimson eyes sent them back on their way without a word.

When he arrived at the hospital room Cloud was parked in, he took notice of the blond sitting up right in his bed, staring out of the window on his right side. His left arm was cradled against his chest, the bandages and bruises on his chest no where to be seen.

At the sound of footsteps at the doorway, those now Mako aquamarine eyes turned towards it to see Vincent standing there, holding a styrofoam cup of steaming liquid. Only one word could describe the older man at that particular moment: exhausted. A small frown appeared on Cloud's mostly healed lip before it turned into a faint smile, his brow still furrowed in confusion.

The ex-Turk took his place on the chair and set his cup on the small table at the bedside. His crimson eyes looked towards the younger man before speaking softly, "How are you feeling, little one?"

Cloud looked to his lap where his right hand lay before turning his gaze back to the older man. "Fine, Vincent. You look like you've seen better days." That smile held its place on the blond's face, lighting up his eyes slightly that still held a more green tint to them.

Crimson eyes surveyed the room and he saw the intravenous bag filled with a green substance. Raising a slender eyebrow, he rose to his feet and peered at the packet's label that read in blocked penmanship: _Mako_.

_So he __**does**__ have Mako in his system,_ Vincent thought before looking towards Cloud, whose gaze was back to the window of the bright day. Silently, the ex-Turk sat back down in his chair before taking the unwounded hand that belonged to the blond in his own grasp.

Their gazes met once more, and the raven-haired man took notice of how pale his lovers skin really was, and how the sunlight made him look so ghostly. Those bright Mako blue eyes stared at him in a child-like fashion that only he could see the true emotion behind those orbs. Was it fear?

"What happened to you, Cloud?" Vincent whispered softly into the silent air, causing the blond to stiffen before turning his eyes away. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, the ex-Turk sighed gently before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the blond's temple.

Minutes passed by in tense silence before the older man stood and left, having to carry out a job that night. He knew he probably shouldn't be working, but he had to do something to keep his mind off of Cloud. Deep down he knew the blond would be alright, he's been through this before...even if it wasn't exactly the same thing.

Hours passed and by the time he returned to the hospital, it was the dead of night. The moonlight shone through the vertical blinds over the large window and played upon the blond's sleeping face. Vincent stepped into the room silently as usual, especially so not to disturb the sleeping blond.

Sitting down in his normal place in the chair, he watched Cloud's lithe form curled slightly on his side, his chest heaving and falling with each calm breath. The worry he felt earlier in the day that had receded, crept up on him once more when his gaze ran over the bandages and bruises that had healed even more since this morning.

_What happened to you?_ He thought with confusion and concern, his hand reaching out to brush those blond locks under his finger tips. A nurse apparently had come in earlier that day and helped him bathe because the silken strands underneath his grasp were free of dirt and blood, which made Vincent smile faintly.

Memories of years ago, Cloud's smile and the way his eyes would light up when his melodious voice sprung to life ran through the ex-Turk's mind. Crimson eyes closed in thought as his fingers worked mechanically through the blond's hair, caressing it smoothly.

He remembered the morning shortly after purchasing the younger male. Vincent had walked out of the hallway to see Cloud staring out of the window, his hands to his chest and holding the dust rag to it, singing so softly. And his eyes—Oh, Shiva his _eyes!_ They just lit up like a beacon on a cold dark night when he let those words flow from his lips. The rays of the sun that beamed through the glass over his golden locks, how they glowed so healthy!

_So beautiful..._

He remembered how soft and lovely that voice reverberated through the air and touched his soul.

_That was the first time I knew I loved him_, he thought as he sighed softly, his fingers never hesitating as he watched the blond stir slightly in his sleep, but his calm lips tilted upwards in a faint smile.

Leaning over the edge of the bed, Vincent's lips traced over the boy's forehead as he sang softly, like so many years ago after his accident, _"You come to me with scars on your wrist, you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this—this is the last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go..."_

His voice trailed off as he planted a feather-light kiss on the cool flesh below him. Footsteps sounded outside of the door that brought him out of his stupor and he sat up, not moving his hand from those blond locks.

Kei entered the room silently, dressed in her long trench-coat that ended at her calves, a dark navy sweater on her torso with her signature denim and sheer jeans on her curvy legs. Her sunglasses rested on her forehead, her ruby eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I have the information you wanted, Valentine," she said in a quiet and professional tone.

With a quick nod, Vincent ushered for her to continue. She sauntered towards him before stopping at the foot of the bed, her fingerless gloved hands diving into her pockets to rest. Her normally pleasurable voice was soft and quiet, almost as if speaking was forbidden. "According to a source," she began, her ruby eyes flickering over to the blond to reassure herself that he was still deeply sleeping.

Pausing in mid sentence, she noticed Vincent's fingers running through Cloud's clean hair lovingly, and the slight smile the blond had on his lips. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she turned towards Vincent once more and sighed. "According to a source," she said once more, this time with more conviction in her voice, "blondie's been seeing Sephiroth for a little over a year now.

"He's apparently found out you're back in the picture, and because of that, said blond won't stop seeing the General due to _promises_ he made." When spitting out that word, she said it with such sarcasm, it almost sounded as if she were forcing herself to say it otherwise.

Vincent stared at the slumbering Cloud on the hospital bed, feeling the warmth emanating from his head onto his hand as he lazily stroked it. The words Kei spoke were taking a little while to register. Cloud? With Sephiroth? The younger man had implicated that he would rather die than go back to that hell.

The ex-Turk remembered those nights where the blond would jerk up out of his restless slumber, Mako blue eyes so wide they looked like they would fall out of his skull, his breathing labored. Some night he wouldn't utter anything but a sharp gasp, but others he would scream a number followed by 'sir' or 'I'm sorry'. It made his heart ache every time he heard that pleading voice filled with pain cry out in the middle of the night, and despite the warm touches he would give, Cloud would shy away with those fear-filled eyes and ragged breaths.

"Who—who told you this?" he finally whispered after minutes of silence. Crimson eyes bore into steel ruby, his hand not faltering its ministrations, like it had a mind of it's own.

Another pause met his question and she turned around, about to walk out before she uttered, "Reno Sinclair," and disappeared into the night.

0o0

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! And the plot thickens! Yeah, I know I made Cloud out to be a victim, but he opens himself up to it, I swear! :giggle: And Reno's a snitch! But...for good reasons, ya know? Hehe, keep reading! We're almost done!**


	23. Chapter 23

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Days turned into a week since that evening confrontation between the two assassins. Cloud had slept through the whole ordeal, but when he woke the next day he saw a note from Vincent claiming he would be back before the week was out. That thought brought a smile to his face.

Though sadly, he had hurt his still healing arm when he accidentally fell on the way to the bathroom unassisted and landed on it with all of his body weight. When he was back in bed, the nurses knocked him out to slide in a catheter and reset his cast as it had cracked. The pain was excruciating when he was awake, despite the tide that rolled in and knocked him back into the darkness of his demonic dreams filled with silver and pain.

By the end of the week, he woke up rather lucid. Looking around his hospital room, he noticed that the morphine drip had been taken away, and the pain was mostly dull so it had to have been only a few hours ago. Slowly, he sat himself up to a sitting position and looked at the table once more to find another note scrawled in the beautiful handwriting that belonged to the ex-Turk.

_"Cloud,_

_If you are reading this, then I hope you are feeling well enough today to let a smile grow on your face. I also hope that you have gotten plenty of sleep. I won't be back until later tonight or possibly tomorrow morning, but I need you to do me a favor._

_At 11 o'clock tonight, listen to the third song on your music player. It's something personal that I thought you might find interesting. It is also a confession of some sort, if you will. _

_I will speak with you soon, Little One._

_Sincerely,_

_Vincent Valentine."_

A smile graced his lips as he set the note down and noticed that his music player lay neatly on the table top, the ear pieces coiled gently around it. _Third song, hm?_ He thought as he leaned back against the bed once more, closing his still slightly Mako tinged blue eyes. He felt tired again and decided that he would sleep his day away.

Sleep came and went in pieces throughout the day for Cloud, it being interrupted by the nurses who changed out his IV bags and checked his bandages. He finally was able to be rid of the one on his head and the ones on his chest as the damage was healed almost one-hundred percent.

When he opened his eyes later that night, he looked to the wall clock across the room to see it was a few minutes until the specified time. Sliding the earphones in their respected place on the sides of his head, he turned on the small electronic device while leaning back against the hospital bed.

The dull throb of his arm seemed to die away as music played softly in his ears, thrumming throughout his body in every which way. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly as he thought of the ex-Turk with that barely-there smile and those emotional eyes that only dropped their guard around him.

_I want to take his eyes out just for lookin' at you—yes I do._

When the blond woke up on one end of the city, Vincent was at the Shinra building, sitting in the back parking lot, his crimson gaze staring up at the windows on the top floor. He had talked to Reno about what happened and how he had come to such knowledge.

Dismissing the thought, he silently and carefully made his way to the top floor, his boots soundlessly padding along the bright red carpet that donned the floor. He loathed this building with a passion, despite the few happy memories this place conceived.

When he arrived at the door that stood at the end of the long hallway, he paused at the wall to the left of it, staring at it like it would solve his issues. The ex-Turk scanned the hallway before using a keycard he had 'stumbled upon' to enter the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Looming in the shadows, he stared into the apartment around him, one hand over his gun that was shrouded by his long billowing cloak, crimson eyes gazing at the darkness that was illuminated by low lamplight.

A soft yet evil voice spoke out after moments of pure silence, shattering the tension into millions of pieces, "Valentine, so good of you to show up."

_And I want to take his hands off just for touching you—yes I do._

As the song played in his ears, Cloud slowly opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling once more. Realizations dawned on the blond as the words lamented in his senses. _He knows,_ he thought with self disdain, tears forming on his lashes but not daring to fall.

Remembering the unspoken promises those eyes he fell for announced, declaring safety and security in his strong yet slender arms. Cloud remembered the smiles and laughter before his body became broken once more, before his blood was shed to protect everyone that meant even a small portion of something to him.

"I did this all for you," he whispered to no one, the tears finally falling down his cheeks.

_And I want to rip his heart out just for hurting you_

Vincent and Sephiroth now stood face to face in the living room, eyes sparking with danger as they stared each other down. The ex-Turk could see the malice dripping from the Generals' aura, bleeding to hurt him. But he wasn't afraid; oh no, he would give him what he deserved, ten fold if that's what it took.

"What gives you the right to do what you've done?" he asked the silver-haired man as they began circling around each other like gladiators in a pit. With a sadistic smile, Sephiroth tilted his head slightly while his hand danced faintly over the hilt of his Masamune that hung at his hip.

"He belongs to me, Valentine. And as long as I live, he will always be mine."

_And I want to break his mind down—yes I do_

Cloud moved his gaze to the window, knowing what Vincent was about to do. All he could do was wait and see what the outcome would be. _If I wasn't stuck here, _he thought, angry at himself, _I could be there protecting him from that monster._

_**But would you really be alive the next time he laid a hand on you?**_That voice taunted, the words cutting deep with another realization that settled deep in his gut. Would that be true? This last time he almost lost his life. Would the next time, had there been one, have been any different?

_And I want to make him regret life since the day he met you—yes I do_

They were dodging each other now, throwing blow after blow where they could. Vincent had gotten the upper hand when Sephiroth seemed distracted by a movement somewhere else and ended up losing his sword in the process. The ex-Turk had him pinned down, knees digging into the older man's shoulders, gun pointed towards his forehead.

"Tell me, Sephiroth," he said in a cruelly dead tone, his crimson eyes blazing with rage, "Why pick on him? What had he ever done to you?"

A bloody laugh greeted him in response, causing him to push the barrel harder into the older man's flesh. Sephiroth grinned, his normally white teeth tinged with his own blood; and when he spoke, it was filled with so much insanity that it made the ex-Turk hesitate.

"He brought out the beast with his so called 'love'. With his beaming smile and his eyes. I had Zachary all to myself after I got rid of him, but he had to show back up."

With this, he coughed slightly, blood splattering over the butt of Vincent's gun, but he took no notice. He was silent, waiting for the General to continue.

"I killed my own lover," he said so softly that at first, Vincent thought he hadn't heard right. "I killed him just so he wouldn't give the blond puppet his happiness. A piece of trash like him doesn't deserve the life you and the other shadows give him."

_And I want to make him take back all that he took from you—yes I do_

When the ex-Turk had heard that little confession, he felt time stop.

_**He killed Zack...**_a voice spoke up in the back of his mind and before he could stop himself, his finger pulled the trigger, wiping the smirk off the Generals' face for good.

Blood sprayed all along his hand and gun, but he didn't feel it. He saw the hole that opened up into the silver-haired man's mind, exposing the rot within, but he wasn't actually seeing it. Everything felt so surreal as he mechanically cleaned off his hand and his gun and made his exit.

As he made his way back to the hospital, the only thing that ran through his mind was the night Cloud had told him about the phone-call from Genesis. He remembered Genesis, too. Not too shabby of a man, in a general sense, but he knew that it would have taken a lot to lie about a close friend and subordinate like Zachary Fair.

_He thought it was strange—thought we were lovers..._

_I—I had to identify the body..._

_The boy looked like—like me..._

The tears Cloud cried when he told that story to him so many weeks ago tore at his heart, and now that he knew they were a lie made it even more painful. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop once more, he willed himself to calm down and made himself a promise he would never break.

_And I want to rip his heart out just for hurting you_

Cloud hadn't even realized he fell asleep until he felt a hand brush against his own in a soothing manner. Flashing his normally colored Mako blue eyes open, he saw crimson and ebony by his bedside.

Slowly sitting up, he saw Vincent there—but there was something different about him. Furrowing his brow slightly, he slid his good hand out of the ex-Turk's grasp to slid his headphones out of his ears (when did he put his player on repeat anyways?). "Vincent?"

With a nod, the hand that was holding his ran through his blond locks and a hushed whisper ran over him in a soothing manner, "It's alright, Little One. The angels won't harm you any longer."

_And I want to break his mind down—yes I do_

0o0

**This was really hard to write because of the switching back and forth between two different people's PoV's. I know it's a little hard to understand, but I tried to make it clear as to who it was pertaining to. **

**Here's a hint: with each lyric break (in italics) the PoV changes from one person to the next until the very end where it's both of them...okay maybe that's not much of a hint, that's pretty much just giving it away, but now you get the idea. Woo! About two or three chapters to go!**


	24. Chapter 24

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

A year had come and gone, the seasons changing without reluctance. It returned to being winter once more, and the purity of the snow that fell reflected on all of the windows in the city.

Cloud had arrived in Vincents' apartment a week ago after long and careful consideration. He had plenty of time to think about what would happen if he lived with the ex-Turk again, even if it was what he really wanted. He only learned the truth of Sephiroth's demise six months ago.

And now he sat here in the living room, going through the last of the boxes that Reno and Rude had shown up to deliver. After sending them on their way, he set up the stereo system and began to play some music a little louder than normal, knowing that Vincent wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Opening the last box, he placed his clothes in his side of the closet. Pants after jeans on hangars made their way to their place and when the blond reached the bottom of the container, he pulled out the Turk uniform that he had held onto for some unknown reason.

Letting his fingertips graze the cloth in his grasp, he sighed softly as he remembered being 'conned' into dressing up just so he could follow Reno around the office building. A faint smile lifted his features as he placed it in the back of the closet so it wouldn't get ruined.

Two hours passed and he had everything put away and cleaned up. With a heavy sigh, Cloud sauntered towards the bathroom, intending on taking a shower. Shedding his clothing, he turned the water on high and almost scalding hot. Standing upright, the blond faced the mirror while he waited for the water to heat up and stared at his reflection.

His skin was still pale, but not sickly so, his Mako blue eyes holding a brightness to them he hadn't thought he would see ever again. The bite marks and broken bones had long since healed, and the muscles underneath his flesh were still finely toned and well-defined.

A hollow beat made its way into the air, causing the blond to tilt his head slightly. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed the fluffy navy towel from its perch on the side of the sink and wrapped it around his slim waist. Rushing to the living room, he turned the volume up louder so he could hear it over the running water; it proved to be a success when he showed up back in the bathroom and discarded his towel back to the sink and stepped inside.

The heat hit his flesh like a tidal wave and he gasped softly in surprise, but then groaned as it relaxed his muscles and caressed his skin. Picking up the shampoo after dousing his hair, he lathered it in his hands while his voice echoed through-out the bathroom.

"_For all the anguish and degredation_

_For every time I needed truth_

_And you were faithless"_

Images of his childhood ran through his mind as his hands mechanically soaped up his hair. He remembered the smile of his mother when he would come home for dinner after wandering around the town; the laughter of his father ringing in the hallway when something funny happened at work and he couldn't wait to share it with the family.

"_But disappointment, self-deprecation_

_But living a lie for fantasize and you could save me"_

Rinsing his hair out, he remembered the night he told Sephiroth he loved him. How those strong slender hands caressed him and those lips he loved to taste taunted him. Those emerald eyes that shone so bright in the darkness of the bedroom always held him in his place, whether they meant to or not. Maybe that was part of the problem when he confessed.

"_I need my cross like a blanket_

_And misery is a comfort_

_I can hardly stand to blame my self-fulfilling prophecy on you"_

Shortly after that confession, the beatings continued and worsened until finally that fateful night in the laboratory. When he damaged his vocal chords trying to get his lover to stop the pain, apologizing for something he didn't know. The scars on his back from the brutal beating with him on his knees were fully healed by the time that happened.

But ever since that day a year ago when he was allowed to go home and he saw the General's obituary in the newspaper, he knew the nightmare was finally over. Cloud still experienced nightmares, not really expecting anything else. Maybe he _did_ deserve all he got from the older man...

"_And in the end I decided_

_I guess I felt I deserved it_

_I should kiss your dirty lips for bringing me my clarity"_

Lathering his body in sandalwood oils and body wash, he let the scent drag him to his first stay with Vincent. Oh, how kind the ex-Turk had been to him. Never forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do, even if he didn't voice his desires. A faint smile played on his lips when he remembered that eventful evening the week of Christmas.

Reno and Cloud were caught by Vincent in a very compromising position. But, to the blond's surprise, instead of punishing him, Vincent had decided to enjoy the show. Biting his bottom lip as he remembered the look in his lovers' eye at that point in time, he felt a shiver run down his spine that caused gooseflesh to pop out on his skin.

But realization hit him harder than any of Sephiroth's blows...

"_And how the truth has made me see_

_How your lies have buried me_

_But I forgive you_

_Lord I—must forgive you_

_So I"_

If it wasn't for Sephiroth's cruelty, if it wasn't for his parents selling him on the black market, then he wouldn't have ever met Vincent or Reno or anyone that cared about him this much. He wouldn't have been so determined to protect what he cherished, and most likely not willing to put his life on the line to save anyone else sorrow.

"_I feel so high_

_Just let it go we would_

_I forgive you_

_Lord I—must forgive you_

_So I"_

Opening his blue eyes as he rinsed himself off, he looked up at the shower head that poured the steaming water on top of him. _**But it won't last**_, that voice that hissed in his ear quipped. Shaking his head, he whispered just in time with the music, "_Shut up_."

"_For all the torment_

_Loss of independence_

_For disrespect, carelessness with my emotions"_

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off and dressed in his normal clothing. With a sigh, he scrubbed the towel on his hair to dry it as best as he could. When he tossed it into the hamper, he knew that he looked like he had just licked an electrical socket, but it'll calm down as soon as it dried.

Sitting on his side of the bed in the bedroom, he picked up the small oak box that he had kept his necklace in for years. The object felt heavy in his hands and he frowned slightly while opening the top. Everything had been just as he remembered, except that seeing the obituary of Sephiroth had been added to the list of items.

Picking up the small newspaper clipping, he sighed as he saw the picture of the funeral procession. Many SOLDIER's were there, lined up straight and so proper. A silver coffin lay over the hole in the ground, with the ShinRa flag draped over it's cover.

"_For all the screams I swallow_

_How a soul is hollow_

_For giving into temptation_

_For making me feel like a cheap replacement"_

Putting the scrap back in the box, he lifted the silver chain with the bullet attached out of its place. Setting the container on the bedside table, he slid the necklace over his head and he closed his eyes. Gripping the bullet gently in his hand, he ran the smooth metal over his fingertips and sighed softly.

"_And how the truth has made me see_

_How your lies have buried me_

_But I forgive you_

_Lord I—must forgive you_

_So I"_

Lifting his gaze, he looked up towards the bedroom doorway to see Vincent standing there in his normal attire, his crimson cloak billowing around him as always. Those eyes that he loved to stare at gazed into his own Mako blue ones and his voice carried softly but enough over the music, "Cloud, I take it you have everything put away?"

With a nod, he smiled softly and stood, walking over to the ex-Turk and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. Undoing the clasps in the back of the cloak, he slid it off of Vincent's shoulder and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Folding the cloth over his arm, he whispered softly, "Thank you, Master."

"_All the lies that I believed_

_And all the guilt you made me feel_

_'Cos I forgive you_

_Lord I—must forgive you_

_'Cos I..."_

0o0

**And that's the final chapter everyone! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers in advance and those who reviewed Chains of Hope. Special thanks to Jiyunamai for helping me with some ideas and being patient! One more chapter, an epilogue if you will, dedicated just to her. :grin:**


	25. Epilogue

******Title: ****Chains of Rapture********  
Pairing: ****VincentxCloud, RenoxCloud, SephirothxCloud********  
Rating: ****R********  
Warnings: ****AU, OOC, angst, yaoi, non-con, self-mutilation, rape, abuse (physical/mental/emotional), language, violence********  
Summary: ****It's been three years since he saw those eyes and tasted those lips. Would life be kind enough to grant him this last chance?  
********Disclaimer: ****I do not own Final Fantasy VII, nor do I own any of the music mentioned within this story. I do, however, own any and all OC's, so if you wish to use them then please ask for permission first before hand. Thank you and enjoy!**

**A/N:** This is going to be really long, and I apologize for it but I had to type this out. Thank you everyone for following the story! I also want to thank Izzy-Lawliet and Jiyu for being patient with me on this! You guys are the greatest! :hugs:

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue**

It was a bright and sunny day in August when Cloud awoke to the feeling of warmth around his naked torso. Slowly opening his Mako blue eyes, he shifted slightly to hear the faint sound of breathing behind him. A smile graced his sleepy face as he thought groggily, _'He really did come home last night.'_

Straightening into a sitting position, he yawned as he stretched his arms out and behind him before relaxing with a slight groan. Movement next to him caused him to look over and see Vincent sitting up and moving some of his raven hair out of his face. Crimson met azure and a shiver ran down Cloud's spine. "Good Morning, little one."

"Good Morning, Master," he replied softly, planting a gentle kiss on the older man's cheek before standing out of bed in all of his naked glory, ignoring the pain in his backside. A faint gasp caused him to turn his head over his shoulder to look at his lover.

Crimson eyes were wide and he furrowed his brow. "Vincent?" Vincent turned his attention from his backside to his face, worry etched in his beautiful eyes.

"I—went too far last night."

His eyebrow raised further and he shook his head in denial. "I'm fine, love. What makes you say that?"

"You've got welts, Cloud."

Blinking a few times, Cloud emitted a soft chuckle and shook his head. "I'm fine—really. I've had worse, and trust me, that was beautiful. Would you like me to cook breakfast before I take a shower?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

That steely crimson gaze stared at him a little while longer before replying, "No, I'll cook breakfast. Go take your shower, love." With a nod and a smile, the blond walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Starting the water to his normal temperature of scalding, he looked at the mirror before turning his head to try and look at his backside.

With a frown, he growled lowly in his throat at the lack of sight. _What welts is he talking about?_ Looking around, he found a hand-held mirror that Vincent had bought to help with seeing wounds he had received on his missions. Using the mirror, he tilted it so he could see his backside and he bit back a gasp.

Angry red welts littered his flesh in straight line patterns and he bit his bottom lip. Remembering last night, he closed his eyes as he fought the arousal at the sweet 'play' that they shared when he had arrived home last night. Shaking his head, he set the mirror down and stepped into the shower. _Today is going to be a long day..._

oOo

It was noon the next time Cloud looked at the clock, the last of the cleaning being finished for the day. He smiled gently at Vincent before his phone went off. Opening his phone he raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Cloudie-boy! How's my favorite blond?"

"I'm alright, Reno. What's up?"

"Think you can open the front door, yo?"

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud looked to the door just in time to hear a thudding sound. Quickly, he rushed to the door and opened it to reveal Reno in his Turk uniform holding a white cardboard box. A grin graced the red-head's features that lit up his emerald gaze as he said, "Thanks, cutie."

Taking the box from the Turk, he set it on the counter and shut the door behind him while using his other hand to close his phone and slide it into his pocket. "What's this for?" Cloud asked, looking at the box in question. A chuckle brought his attention to the red-head, who leaned close to the blond as he spoke, "It's a surprise."

Shaking his head, he turned towards Vincent who emerged from the hallway before stopping in the living room. "Vincent, we have a guest."

Vincent turned his attention to Reno before smiling faintly, "Hello, Reno. Did you get what I asked for?"

With a nod from the Turk, he pointed to the cardboard box that sat on the counter in the kitchen. "Very good. Come, have a seat."

oOo

By the time dinner was served, Reno had been invited to stay the night which he happily agreed to. Cloud sat in the kitchen cleaning the dishes after the meal, lost in thought as music poured through his ears from his music player. A nervousness he didn't realize was in him began to bubble as he thought of the two older men sitting in the den with fresh drinks.

Cloud quickly finished the dishes and slid the earphones out of his ears. Humming to himself, he scrubbed the counters down and then made his way into the den in time to hear Reno laughing. A small smile graced his features as the red-head began spurting nonsense about Rufus being caught by Elena with Tseng underneath his desk.

Vincent set his glass down and looked up to see the blond in the doorway. "Finished?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in query. When he received a nod, Vincent looked towards Reno and nodded once. "It's time."

oOo

All three men sat at the dinner table, the cardboard box sitting in the middle. Cloud sat at the head of the table per Vincent's request, said ex-Turk to his left and Reno sat to the right. With a gentle pat from the ex-Turk on his thigh, the elder man said gently, "Open the box, love."

With nervous fingers, he undid the twine that wrapped the box and slid the lid open to reveal what lay within. Inside the cardboard was a square cake with white frosting and pastel blue lettering that said in curled script: Happy Birthday Cloud. The cake had the same colored blue flowers on each of the corners and the blond gasped in surprise.

"W—What?" he stuttered, confused. Looking up to the calendar that hung on the wall, he saw the date and his Mako blue eyes widened in complete shock. It really _was_ his birthday today and he didn't even remember. **_Well,_** that dark voice spoke up in the back of his mind, **_you had no reason to celebrate it before. Why now?_** Mentally shrugging the voice off, he turned towards the two men and smiled softly, "Thank you both."

When they lit a single candle, Reno leaned over and whispered huskily in Cloud's ear, causing him to shudder, "Make a wish and blow out the candle, yo." Taking in a semi-deep breath, Cloud closed his eyes and felt a fleeting fantasy cross his mind before snuffing the candle out in one controlled breath.

Opening his eyes, he gazed towards Reno then to Vincent and smiled softly. Vincent smirked gently as he began to serve small paper plates, "What did you wish for, little one?"

"Ah! If you say it, it won't come true!" Came Reno's outburst, making the blond jerk in surprise.

Cloud looked between the two men as they began eating their slices of cake before taking a bite of his own. The vanilla and chocolate marble tasted so delicious that he moaned softly at the sugary goodness before taking another hurried bite. With a slight jump, he looked at his nose to see a little bit of icing had smudged itself on his flesh.

"Washing with your food instead of eating it, yo?" Reno asked, his face inches away from his own. Blinking a few times, he looked over to the red-head who had a sensual smile on his lips. Quickly, the Turk darted forward and licked the remaining icing off of the blond's flesh before sitting in his seat.

Cloud's breath caught in his lungs at the touch and quickly he looked over to Vincent, who was watching the two men with interest. "Cloud," he finally said, his voice low and secretive, "what did you wish for?"

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he leaned over to Vincent and whispered something in his ear, heat flaring in his neck as he spoke. He could feel the ex-Turk stiffen slightly before letting a hand touch his shoulder gently in response. Looking back into those crimson eyes with his own azure orbs, he saw the beginnings of lust glazing those eyes.

_Oh, he can't be serious,_ he thought as he took his seat once more, finishing off his delicious cake.

"Reno," Vincent said, rising to his feet, "may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, yo." came the reply and both men left the blond to clean up the mess.

With an exasperated sigh, Cloud stood and began to straighten up the living room. As he set the now closed cardboard box inside the refrigerator, he thought of the look his lover sent him when he disclosed his wish. _I didn't say anything out of line, did I?_ He thought as he tossed the used paperware into the trash.

Heaving another sigh, he looked towards the den where both men were residing for the moment and Cloud sat down on the couch in the living room. Leaning back against the arm of the couch, he pulled one leg to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what would have made them pull away as such.

_It's not like the wish would come true anyways,_ he thought as he shifted his shoulders so he rested against the back of the furniture. Muffled sounds of footsteps caused him to slide his eyes open and he looked to the short hallway leading to the den to see Vincent standing there. "Cloud, please go sit in the bedroom."

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded and did as he was asked.

oOo

Ten minutes passed by to find Cloud sitting on his side of the bed, lost in his own world when arms wrapped around him. Jerking himself back to his surroundings, the blond looked up to see Vincent in front of him with a faint smile on his features. Another pair of arms wrapped around him which surprised him once more. His Mako blue eyes sought out the owner of those arms to find Reno holding him from behind lovingly.

He looked up towards Vincent who still held that smirk he only showed the blond on rare occasions. "What--?"

"Happy Birthday, little one."

Just as his lover's lips descended upon his own, butterfly kisses landed on the side of his neck. Heat rushed through Cloud's body and he let loose a soft gasp before kissing his lover back, one hand running up Vincent's chest and into his raven hair, his other hand reaching up to grasp one of Reno's wandering hands that had begun to massage his collar bone.

Slowly, Vincent parted from the kiss to look into Cloud's eyes, the compassion in them shimmering in the evening lamp light. He didn't feel the fingers that tugged his shirt up until he felt fingers grasping onto one of his nipples gently and he arched up, rolling his head backwards so it lay on Reno's shoulder. With this movement, the Turk's lips latched onto his ear with lusty vigor.

Closing his eyes, Cloud hitched his breath as he felt those fingers, he didn't know who they belonged to anymore, touch his skin and strip his clothing too fast for him to notice. Lips grazed along his skin in searing streaks, leaving a tingle in their wake.

Fingertips ran gracefully along his skin, hands roaming and massaging. Cloud didn't even know who they belonged to anymore, but they were warm and safe. Letting his eyes flutter open, he saw that he was moved to lay back on the large bed, Reno sitting to his left and Vincent kneeling to his right. The red-head smirked before leaning down and kissed the blond, causing a moan to erupt from him.

Teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and he parted his lips, meeting that swift tongue half-way with his own. Such bliss! Shifting of weight on the mattress signaled Vincent's movements and a soft purring voice taunted his ear, "Same limits, slave?"

He moaned his accord, arching his back when fingers trailed along his chest and roughly flicked over his pert nipples. Reno departed from the kiss and looked over at the raven-haired man who leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Cloud watched his exchange with a curious expression on his face as the Turk's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ya, yo. I'll go get it."

With that, the red-head slid off the bed and wandered over to the closet. The blond slid his gaze over to his lover who looked back at him with such a wicked smile on his pallid lips that Cloud couldn't help but shiver. _Oh, this is going to be good,_ he thought as he rose to a sitting position.

"Come," Vincent said in his low purr, helping him so he was on his knees, facing the headboard. "Got it!" He heard Reno's triumphant cry and looked over his shoulder to see the red-head stand up from the floor of the closet holding a black oak box. Furrowing his brow slightly, he looked back over to Vincent who ran a soft hand down his smooth back. "Don't worry, little one. You're safe."

A nod came from the blond just as Reno sat back on the bed, having shed his top to reveal his smooth and slenderly muscled torso. Cloud bit his bottom lip in anticipation and watched the red-head open the box, hearing the faint creak of it's brass hinges. "Wow, nice goodies, Vince!" Reno exclaimed, a lecherous grin on his features that made Cloud shiver again.

"Your hands, Cloud." Vincent asked, holding his hand out gently. Cloud obliged, and as soon as he did, the ex-Turk held his other hand over to Reno who handed him a thin cloth of dark red. _Silk,_ he thought as it passed between them and his hands were forced to grab onto the bars in front of him. With a surprised yelp, he looked up in time to see Vincent swiftly wrapping them around his wrists and part of his arms for support before tying them off securely.

Now he was trapped. Cloud blinked a few times, pondering what was going on before he felt a soothing hand on his lower back, caressing in circles. Purring in his throat, the blond bowed his head and closed his Mako blue eyes, taking in a slow deep breath before letting it out silently. His stomach fluttered as he waited for the next treat...

The hand that played upon his back moved to his taut bottom, lazily drawing circles with its palm. Biting his bottom lip once more, he let out a yelp as the hand snapped against his flesh with a hearty _crack._ He whimpered at the sting that started cold before warming, and just before he could catch his breath another smack landed on his other cheek.

Blow after blow landed, each followed by a soothing rub. Kisses played along his spine and he shuddered, whining softly with small pants in between. Oh Shiva how that felt wonderful! The stinging pain had molded into sweet pleasure by the time the last resounding smack had ensued. Those kisses had stopped and he barely heard his lover say softly, "Go ahead, Reno. Be gentle at first."

_Reno?_ Cloud thought with confusion, furrowing his brow. Before he could question, a louder and thicker slap resounded, followed by a sharper sting that lanced up his back and down his thighs that began to quiver. Throwing his head back, he let out a sharp cry of surprise and ecstasy before gasping for air. _What the hell?!_

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Turk holding what looked like a thick strip of wood; polished to look old and worn when it was the opposite. Mako blue eyes widened in surprise when he realized what it was. As Reno slowly swung his arm back slightly, he saw the few holes drilled into the grain and he hitched his breath in preparation. Watching the paddle's descent, he let out another cry of bliss at the sharp contact.

Cloud's head dropped to hang below his shoulders, drawing in shuddering breaths, the heat resonating from his backside almost searing him whole. Slap after slap resounded once again in a sensual rhythm that had him rocking forward on his knees as the force behind each blow grew in intensity. His lungs began to scream for air with his short gasps, his hands tightening against the silken bonds that held him down.

"Enough," came Vincent's curt voice and the beating had ceased, causing the blond to sigh softly as his mind swam behind his closed eyelids. He felt like he was floating high into the air with the heat feeling so surreal against his flesh. Moments passed by painfully slow and he felt himself solidify on the mattress. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared at the pillows beneath him.

Jerking at the sudden slick cold that ran along his entrance, he gasped sharply before moaning when something entered him. By the feel of it, it was a single digit. Lifting his head, he looked back to see his lover prepping him. A small, open mouthed smile graced Cloud's lips and he whispered, "Thank you, Master."

A smile graced Vincent's features while his gaze was focused on his ministrations. Looking to his other side, Cloud saw the red-head shedding his pants to the floor. That beautiful member stuck out at him and he smirked again, licking his lips to try and moisturize them. Reno smoothly moved his way up to the head of the bed and knelt next to the blond's face, his hand caressing his spikes in a gentle sweep.

Just as he began to open his mouth, another finger added itself into Cloud and he moaned, letting his tongue dart out and lick the head tentatively. Within him, the blond felt his stomach stirring with such passion that it almost ached painfully. Another whimper ensued from his throat as the red-head above him shuddered, pressing closer to that waiting mouth.

"Wait."

Both sets of eyes looked over to see Vincent shedding his own clothing while sliding himself behind his lover. Mako blue eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen and he almost lost himself right there with the mental image his mind concocted. _Oh, Gaia!_

When those fingers left him, he whimpered pitifully, wanting to have that heat back. Vincent's eyes met Reno's, and at an unspoken command, the ex-Turk sheathed himself slowly into the blond's ass while the Turk filled his mouth with his own member.

All three of them let out soft moans at the sensations around them, and it took them a moment of stillness to get used to such intensity. The taste of sweat and flesh ran down Cloud's throat and he closed his eyes tightly, breathing heaving gasps through his nose. "You alright, yo?" Reno asked breathlessly, hand still caressing his locks.

Cloud nodded faintly and they began to move as one, slow and sensual. When Vincent drove in, Reno pulled out and vice versa. Oh, it was heavenly! Whimpering with each passing second, Cloud felt the pleasure rise within him as he worked his tongue and cheeks into a small suction while Reno pumped. The hand buried in his blond locks moved to the back of his neck, gripping gently in a way of support as the red-head's other hand moved to the wall, his hips snapping swiftly.

Heated paces and breathless cries filled the air, flesh slapping on flesh. It all began to be too much and Cloud whimpered, trying to get them to ease up but it went unnoticed as soon as he let out a scream when that special bundle of nerves was slammed. Unable to help himself, Cloud let go of Reno's shaft and cried out in such a way it was almost melodic. His knees shook and his hips snapped back against Vincent's, his muscles clenching and loosening with the passing wave of pleasure.

A hand snaked itself to his front and began pumping his own groin just as Reno had inserted himself back in the blond's mouth. Cloud scraped his teeth gently against the smooth flesh and the Turk let out a small cry of 'Cloud!' before hissing.

The assault was relentless and soon he felt warm liquid shooting into his mouth, stream by stream. With another groan, the blond swallowed every bit before letting the flesh drop from his swollen lips. Panting, he heard the faint voice of his lover command, "Come for me." And in one swift moment, he threw his head back in pure bliss, a loud cry issuing from his throat just as his release his, driving him over the edge when the warmth erupted from his lover to within him.

Movements slowed just as time did, and the heat inside his backside slowly left him right as his knees gave out, causing the blond to collapse onto the mattress beneath him. His body lay limply against the cold sheets, his nerves on fire, leaving him shivering and gasping for much needed air. Blood pounded in his ears, chest heaving with each breath, Cloud slowly opened his eyes to feel the weights shift on the bed and soon his arms were free to drop to the pillows underneath him.

Arms wrapped themselves around one leg and he felt himself being shifted underneath the sheets. Flesh curled up in front of his shaking body while warmth caressed him from behind. Turning his head, he saw Vincent holding him gently with one arm, panting softly with a faint flush to his cheeks, his free hand caressing his back.

That left Reno to his front, who was facing him and faintly touching his chest in a soothing manner. Vague kisses lined his neck and a whispered, "I love you" reached his ear, causing him to smile. Closing his Mako blue eyes, Cloud whispered softly, "Thank you, Masters. I love you." before oblivion claimed its prize of his conscious, where all three men lay in sleep.


End file.
